Shantyworld
by Montanto
Summary: Imagine a world where Ranma and his friends struggle to survive in endless allyways, where hope is a four letter word, and Akane is the greatest chef in the universe.
1. Descent and Betrayal

All of the characters here are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Pioneer. Shantyworld, Doozy Sack, Governors, Peace Robots and anything else you don't recognize as anime belong to me. I would also like to thank my good friend Christopher Gwynn who helps me with my technobabble. So without further ado. Montanto Production presents.

Shantyworld

A Ranma Fanfic

with gratuitous cameos

Chapter 1

Descent and Betrayal

In her dream, life was simple. She walked down the street of an alien city. Its beauty was stunning. Its streets were both clean and paved and the buildings were tall and well built. She was standing next to a fence that kept people from falling into the adjacent canal. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white blouse, and carried a leather bookbag. Was this outlandish garb a uniform? Perhaps it was what she wore for school. She couldn't wait to find out. School would be so much more fun than her private tutors. 

She saw a group of girls dressed just like her waving to her and calling her name. Were they her friends? Friends were a luxury she could barely understand. For most of her life she had been cloistered for her own safety as well as that of her family. To be treated as an equal with neither the fawning respect of a bondservant, nor the patronizing disdain of an imperial was so strange she liked it.

On this world life looked good; there was no poverty, no beggars, no trash on the street, no one to fear in the alleyways. She watched as a little old lady washed the pavement, using a bucket and a wooden ladle. What a quaint little custom, she thought as she ran to catch up with her friends. She did not want to miss her first day of school. She happily chatted with her friends about boys and the latest gossip. It was paradise. 

Her reverie was short lived. In the distance she could hear a faint rumbling which grew by the second. The earth began to shake violently. She watched in horror as buildings collapsed around her. She tried to run, but the ground opened up beneath her, and she plummeted down the chasm,

Akane woke with a start. She was in her own room with its gray adobe brick walls. The gaff skin rug lay on the floor. The portrait of her mother, painted just prior to her cremation, hung on the wall. Father had been reluctant to pay for it because "It didn't look lifelike." The dawn's light shone through the comforting steel bars on t her window. 

"It had all been a dream," she thought sadly as the images of her fantasy world began to fade away. 

The house was still shaking. She could hear a rumbling in the distance. An earthquake? No, that was impossible. There could never be earthquakes on Doozy Sack. The Governors made sure of that. A ship must be docking at port, a big one by the sound of it. She jumped out of bed, ran out of her room and down the hallway to the elevator that went up to the roof. 

It had been light for about fifteen minutes. The sky was overcast, as usual. Despite the perpetual clouds, it hardly ever rained on Doozy Sack. This morning was no exception. What remained of the night air chilled her bare arms and body through the thin nightgown. Akane hugged herself, wishing she had paused long enough to grab a robe. 

The roof provided an excellent view of the city. Houses stretched as far as the eye could see. Fashioned from anything people could get their hands on--adobe, wood, stone, the hulls of old starships-The buildings were born of inspiration and desperation combined. They collapsed as easily as they burst into flame, but that meant little to the builders, at least at the time of building.

To the immediate west, lay a neighborhood of, elaborate houses. Known as the Gentryways; it was neighborhood of mayors, merchants and other members of wealth, and was positioned for maximum relief from the noise of the two closest ports. Akane's home stood a kilometer east of the Gentryways proper; for, though her family easily possessed enough wealth for a residence in the Gentryways, her father preferred one closer to his center of influence. 

North of the Gentryways the dwellings progressively deteriorated into tents and shanties as far as the eye could see. Looming up beyond them was the Northport itself. It was nearly twenty kilometers in diameter, and stood two Kilometers above the horizon. A magnificent obsidian structure, it dwarfed the crags of the Great Crater it was built into. Despite its immense size it was only the smallest of the four starports, that covered Doozy Sack's main continent in a triangular pattern. The largest starport, Mainport, was a thick black line against the horizon, directly south of her. Other ports existed on Doozy Sack of course. A handful of freeports had been built over the years, and the Governors seemed to tolerate them. The freeports were used by mercenaries, freetraders, and anyone either disallowed use of the Governors' ports or unable to afford their prices. Heaven's Way Freeport, owned by her father, was the most successful freeport in the immediate vicinity. 

Suddenly she saw it. At first only a shadow through the clouds, as it descended, it revealed itself in all its glory: a battleship. It was bright yellow, covered with black stripes: the markings of the Magnanimous Tiger, dominant clan of the Oni Confederacy. Hundreds of ships, both Oni and Jurai, had been docking for several months but they had been mere frigates, corvettes, and tankers. This was the first ship of merit Akane had seen, and it was a sure sign that the Oni Confederacy's main fleet would soon be here, and the battle would begin. It was huge, almost a kilometer in length. It was easily the largest ship Akane had ever seen approaching the Northport.

A dozen saucer-shaped fighters burst out of the clouds. Half of them displayed the Magnanimous Tiger; three carried the blood red markings of the Gentle Orchid clan, second only to the Magnanimous Tiger Clan within the Oni Confederacy. The rest bore markings unfamiliar to Akane. They darted around the Battleship in what looked like a carefree dance. Anyone foolish enough to come too close would learn their error quickly.

"They're coming," Akane gasped. "The fleets are coming!" She ran back to the elevator to go to the central gallery. "Father! Kasumi! Nabiki! The fleets are coming!" 

Her entire family was present in the gallery. They seemed matter of fact about the news. Her oldest sister, Kasumi, was instructing the bondservants on the day's chores. When she heard Akane coming, she turned a moment and smiled. Then, giving a pleasant nod, she turned back to the briefing. 

Her other sister, Nabiki, sat with their father at the dining room table. They were going over the books and the day's plans. Nibbling on a carrot, Nabiki pressed controls on the console, which was built into the table. 3-dimensional charts and graphs appeared overhead from projectors hidden throughout the room. 

"This is the way I'm reading this, Daddy," Nabiki said with her mouth full and indicating the largest chart with her carrot. " With the main fleets arriving, we'll be up to our ears in Mercenaries and Freetraders following the wealth. If we play things right, we should be able to double our revenue." Nabiki took another bite from her carrot.

"The only real downside to all of this that I can see is that with the increased Jurai and Oni presence, the Governors will be doubling the Peace Robots." She paused to think and chew. "The obvious ones, anyway. They'll probably square the ones we're not supposed to know about." 

Soun Tendou stroked his mustache, thinking. "Do you think the Mayors will cause problems?" He asked. 

Nabiki was silent. The charts above the table disappeared and were replaced by two profiles: a stern looking woman whose face was partially obscured by shadow and veil and a dark skinned man with a manic smile wearing sunglasses and a small palm tree sprouting out of his curly hair. " I can play Mendou and Kunou against each other," Nabiki said slowly "Sanzenin's not an issue, it's only a matter of time before the others eat him alive. It wouldn't hurt us to encourage that." The image of a man with silver hair and a mustache appeared. Nabiki rested her head on her palm and studied it for a moment. "The only one I'm worried about is McSweeney. He's been unpredictable in the past. I've been working on several contingencies, but..."

Her father patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll think of something, my dear. Keep me posted." He became aware his youngest daughter was standing in the doorway. "Ah, Akane! Good morning. I'm sorry, did you say something?" 

Akane paused. What she had just overheard disturbed her. So far the Mayors had let them be. The Tendous were a moderately successful due to their ownership of the Heaven's Way Freeport. They still had to pay an exorbitant amount to the Mayors in order to stay in business. Wasn't that how things were supposed to work? But what about Nabiki's plans? Even if there was no intention of moving against them, the paranoia of the Mayors was legendary. If they believed the Tendous meant them harm, how would they respond? Would Nabiki's skill and drive be up to such a challenge? 

Akane walked up to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "It's all right Daddy, I can see you already know."

"Ah, yes, the fleets. They're pretty much on schedule. Nabiki's freetraders informed her the main body would start arriving this morning. But come. Let's go up and watch. It is an impressive sight." 

The three daughters followed their father as he headed towards the roof. "Ah. The Schoolgirl in paradise one again." Nabiki commented, as she passed Akane. "What's next, Sailor Scouts?" 

"What's a Sailor?" Akane asked, as curious as she was annoyed. She hated how Nabiki used her specialized upgrades to access the nervous system interface in Akane's wetware.

In the interim, two destroyers had joined the battleship already hovering over Northport. One was a Magnanimous Tiger, the other a Gentle Orchid. Looking toward Mainport to the south, the sky seemed to rain ships. A dozen battleships and destroyers descended over Mainport. 

One of the fighters, over Northport, suddenly broke rank and dropped from the sky. At the last possible moment it pulled up and sped towards them. The Tendous watched in amazement as the ship weaved and dived, wreaking havoc above the Gentryways. 

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped, watching. "That pilot is risking an awfully large fine, doing that."

"I'll say." Nabiki added. "Who'd be crazy enough to break port regulations like that?" 

"Lum-Sempai!" Akane shouted, realizing immediately just who would be that crazy. As if the pilot had heard her call, the fighter halted and hovered, above the Tendou household. Slowly, it descended to hover twenty meters above the Tendou's courtyard. "Lum-Sempai!" Akane repeated and rushed downstairs to greet her friend. 

The Oni pilot climbed out of the cockpit. Underneath the flight gear, one could be seen the body of a young woman. Helmet and suit were standard Magnanimous Tiger issue, yellow with black tiger stripes. The pilot pulled off her helmet to reveal long green hair, short, golden horns, and a pretty face somewhere around 20 years old by Doozy Sack reckoning. The pilot looked down at Akane, and revealed sharp fangs in a smile. On her, the fangs looked cute. 

"Akane-chan!" she shouted gleefully. She leapt from her fighter and floated gracefully down to the ground. 

Lum's family was influential in the Magnanimous Tiger, but Lum had developed a reputation in her own right as well.

She had been stationed on Doozy Sack as a liaison officer several years ago and like many young imperials, she had enjoyed "slumming" in the Gentryways. During this time, Lum had virtually adopted Akane as her own. The Tendou family, hopeful of imperial support, had encouraged the relationship. Even after Lum had been transferred elsewhere, they had maintained a healthy correspondence and their friendship had remained strong. Although there were times Akane was unsure whether Lum considered her a best friend, or a pet kitten. 

"Akane-Chan!" Lum said, as she landed on the ground. "My how you have grown!"

"I'm catching up with you, Sempai." Akane said confidently. 

Lum swept Akane into a tight hug, and rose into the air with her. "You certainly are! I am going to have to get another planetside post and have you travel the stars for a while to prevent that. You do not know how happy I am to see you. You will have to tell me everything about your life."

Akane could feel her hair stand on end, as a mild current of electricity, coursed through her body. " Sempai?" She gasped. "Could you let go? I can't breath." 

Lum dropped her. Not much of a drop, but enough to catch Akane off guard. She stumbled and landed, gracelessly on her bottom. Lum landed looking horrified. "Oh Akane! I forgot you humans are so fragile! Please forgive me!" 

"Please, Sempai. I'm fine." Akane said rubbing her behind. 

Lum looked relieved. "That is very good," she said, "but be more careful, I worry about you so much. So, Akane-Chan. I am told you are coming of age this week. I am so happy for you. That means you can finally come to Ganymede's with me."

Akane covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head. Her sister Kasumi had warned her against Ganymede's many times calling it a den of amorality. Her sister Nabiki was a regular on weekends. Ganymede's was an establishment that catered to the discerning woman of means. Lum couldn't get enough of the place. 

"You want me to meet your darling, Lum-Sempai? Akane asked skeptically. 

Lum giggled. "Oh you have to! You will be so jealous! My Darling is so sweet and cuddly!"

Akane rolled her eyes. "If you want him so much why don't you just buy him, Sempai? Or at least purchase a tissue sample?" She always wondered why the daughter of a warlord, so powerful as to control the largest voting block in the Oni Confederacy was always so tight with her money. 

Lum's face turned an emerald green as she blushed. "I am saving up for him. He will be mine sooner or later, but a tissue sample? Do not be vulgar, Akane-chan, if I did that it would not be my darling. But enough of this, come with me. You will have so much fun! After all what better reason is there to be with a man? Love?" Lum burst out laughing. 

Lum's attitude was infectious, and soon Akane was laughing too. "Oh all right, Sempai. I'll come. But remember, I can't *enjoy* myself until next week." 

"Yattah!" Lum shouted, as she hugged Akane. "Oh Akane-Chan! We will have so much fun today! Ganymede is not going to care how old you are! All you have to say is that you are with me and the only question he will ask is 'can I see your money'. Just you wait, I will find the perfect boy for you!"

Lum looked up at her fighter, which was still hovering above the courtyard. "You can go now," she said. The fighter bolted into the sky and disappeared, presumably headed in the direction of Northport. Lum grabbed Akane by the arm and virtually dragged her out of the courtyard and back upstairs to her room. Akane sat down on her bed as Lum tore through her dresser. "You must have something appropriate," she said in frustration, "otherwise I will be forced to buy you something. It has to be something that says 'I am Lum's best friend. Fear Me.'" After a critical review of Akane's wardrobe, she finally selected a long beige pullover, sepia leggings and gaff leather boots that were died a shade of mahogany. Over this came a white vest that had the insignia of the Tendou family on the back.

Lum in the mean time had slipped out of her flight gear revealing a tiger stripped bikini and boots that went up to her knees. She circled Akane slowly scrutinizing her appearance. "You look almost perfect. But something is missing." Lum rubbed her chin. "Ah, yes, of course!" She produced a yellow tiger stripe, scarf, seemingly out of nowhere, and wrapped it around Akane's neck. "Yes. You are beautiful, now. Let us go." 

Outside of the Tendou compound, Doozy Sack awoke in all its squalid glory. More people than usual were outside all trying to get a good look at the fleet's descent. Those not gawking like idiots were getting on with their day: opening up shops, or walking to work

Lum seemed euphoric as they walked taking short cuts through twisted alleyways. For Akane by herself such a route would be almost suicidal in normal situations, but she knew that as long as she had her sempai beside her, she was safe. 

"This is the time to live, Akane-chan, life is fast and unpredictable. To dance, from skillet to hearth, with the taste of blood on your palette and flesh in your teeth. We who wander the void on our way to the final end get a chance to run. Look at me for example. I am a war hero now."

"Really Lum-Sempai?" 

"Oh yes, I led my fighters against a scheduled sneak attack saving our main carrier during the battle of Weaver's Cluster. For my trouble I was promoted to Captain." 

Akane looked at Lum with amazement, but slightly puzzled. "Weaver's Cluster? I thought that the fleets were gathering here for the battle of Weaver's Cluster." 

Lum smiled shaking her head. "Oh no Akane-chan, much as I pride myself in our victory, Weaver's Cluster was only a minor skirmish. The battle we are preparing for now is Fatima's Well. If we gain control over the gravity well, we'll gain the vital edge we need in our struggle against those damned Jurai."

The distinction between battles confused Akane more then she would ever admit. The war between the Oni and the Jurai had been going on for as long as she could remember. Despite being Lum's friend she still understood virtually nothing about it. "Sempai? What are you and the Jurai fighting over?" She asked."

Lum smiled sweetly and wagged a finger at Akane. "Now, now Akane-chan. You know that once grievances between two sides are filed, they become classified for the greater good. Why if the Governors let us tell every one, who knows what...." Lum was interrupted by the sound of, loud, explosions coming from the general direction of Ganymede's.

Lum turned in shock. "Oh no! It is the Jurai! They are after my Darling! Darling!" She shouted, taking flight. Akane ran after her, trying her best to keep up. 

"Sempai! Please! Don't get involved! The Peace Robots will handle it!" she shouted. It was no use. When Lum was like this there was no stopping her. 

Ganymede's was unharmed. But it was now closed, protected by reinforced steel doors. The rest of the street was not so lucky. A Jurai Ju-fan and a mercenary captain had squared off in the middle of the and were doing considerable damage. The energy generators of the Jurai's personal defense field, looking for all the world like wooden spirit wards orbiting her figure, crackled with energy. They had taken the full brunt of the mercenary's energy blast and the street reeked of ozone from the exchange. The Mercenary captain had produced an energy blade. Slowly, the two combatants circled around each other. 

"Unclean trash!" Shouted the Jurai. "You can't have him! I paid for him! I own him!"

"My money is as good as yours, Princess," the captain sneered, "and Ganymede took it. Tenchi is mine."

"You two! Stop this! You are going to hurt my Darling!" Lum shouted. Electricity began to arc between her hands as she virtually glowed with rage. 

"Lum-Sempai! Please! The Peace Robots are coming!" Akane shouted in desperation, tugging at Lum's arm, risking electrocution. "They know what's happening! They always know!" Lum calmed down as the distinct hum of Peace Robots approaching filled the streets of Doozy Sack. Both she and Akane broke into a run. 

Most Peace Robots looked like large, floating, metal orbs. Some, however, were designed to look like chrome versions of whatever species they policed. On Doozy Sack most of the population was human.

Akane had seen Peace Robots that resembled Lollygaggers several times, and occasionally she had seen others fashioned to look like other species. Imperial Peace Robots were much rarer. Akane had heard more then one rumor that said that this was because in the case of Imperials the impersonation was perfect. 

Right now there were three Peace Robots one was of humanoid design, flanked by two humming steel orbs. 

A single blast of energy from one of the orbs rendered the mercenary unconscious. The Jurai watched in horror, as the mercenary fell to the ground. She turned to the Peace Robots. "Gentle Enforcers, no!" She shouted. "This was all that monster's fault!" She frantically pointed at the unconscious mercenary. "This is all a terrible misunderstanding! Please believe me..." She stammered, as the intensity of her defense field increased "I am Aeyeka Masaki of the royal house of Jurai! I am the 24th in the line of inheritance! The Governors will understand! Tell them who I am. Please! Tell them who I am!"

Her force field lasted a whole second before the wooden generators burst into flame and exploded. With another stun bolt the Jurai slumped to the ground. 

The Peace Robots picked up the two assailants as a carrier vessel appeared over head. Lum and Akane waited at a safe distance. "If they're lucky, they will wake up healthy and calm," Lum whispered. "If not they will be born again." She was, clearly disturbed by the whole idea. 

"Your Darling waited several months for you, I'm sure he won't mind waiting a little longer." Akane said, trying to comfort her friend. Personally, she didn't feel like playing any longer

Lum nodded slowly, strangely quiet and pensive. It was a marked contrast from her usually bubbly self. She was still staring at the Jurai Colonel. "Akane-Chan. I hoped to wait before I said this." She said slowly, with much hesitation. "I wanted this day to be fun for the both of us. I actually believed that I could wait before anything happened. But they," she nodded in the direction of the departing carrier, "showed me I was wrong." 

Lum turned to look at her young friend "Akane-chan, do you remember what I told you about the rules of engagement?"

Akane smiled, happy to show off what her sempai had taught her. "Of course, Sempai, you said that the Governors control every aspect of warfare, that they only allowed conflict at all if both parties followed the guidelines. Both forces would have to itemize everything. Ships, tactics, weapons, everything has to be put in triplicate. One time you said that the only strategic advantage was who had the better clerks."

Lum smiled. "Very good, Akane-chan. I am very proud of you. That is exactly right. But, I am afraid there is more. The rules of engagement have many loopholes. Ones that have existed for centuries. Why the Governors have not fixed them is one of the great mysteries of the universe." Lum paused and sighed. "I am sure you know the most basic loophole. Hiring mercenaries."

Akane nodded slowly realizing that the 'Rules of Engagement' had more wrinkles than she could possibly imagine. She waited for Lum to continue. 

"That Loophole hardly even matters. Perhaps that is why the Governors never bothered to fix it." Lum said thoughtfully. "It usually ends with their mercenaries fighting our mercenaries. The damage a mercenary force could do to either of us is virtually nonexistent. But there are other kinks in the wire that the enemy can use. The most common and effective one being the tragic fact that accidents happen to supply lines." 

"Sempai?" Frequently Lum's analogies made little sense, and this time she was being more obscure then usual. 

Lum stared up at the cloudy sky. "The Jurai will stop at nothing to gain an advantage in this conflict," she said slowly, "just as we would not. "I would be a fool if I did not believe that there was an intelligence officer out there who was aware of our friendship, and would think it useful." 

"Sempai!" Akane gasped as she finally realized what her sempai was getting at. 

Lum grabbed Akane and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. Finally after what felt like an eternity. Lum held Akane out in front of her. Tears in her eyes. "I am afraid that I am going to have to leave you, Akane-chan. If I spend more time here, the Jurai will know. And if that happens they will use you and they will consider you cheap. I know I would." She whispered. She wiped a tear from Akane's eye and smiled. "Cheer up. It will not be more then a year, the gods willing, and I have a gift for you before I leave."

"Sempai?" Akane asked, "if it had been someone else fighting, or if the Jurai had behaved and merely bought another consort. Would we be having this conversation?" Lum smiled, but said nothing. 

** *** **** ***

The rumbling of the ships did not stop. Ranma wondered if the presence of the fleets, was the reason the Peace Robots had not yet responded to the tragedy. Anyway the old man was dead, and nothing was going to change that. Ranma checked for vital signs, and when he found none, shook his head sadly. The Peace Robots would arrive soon enough, he thought; whether they would do anything to find the killer was more in doubt. He wasn't sure if Peace Robots cared about the death of an old man in the Maze. For all Ranma knew they would merely summon a sanitation unit to clean up the mess. Ranma had to confess he was mostly ignorant regarding the ways of Peace Robots. 

Though he had had spent the first six years of his life here on Doozy Sack, Ranma had only returned two years ago. The intervening years had been spent traveling the galaxy with his father as a "student warrior." In common lingo that meant "Mercenary." Despite his experiences, he resisted the cheapness of life here. Oh, he could understand it of course. First generation people, that is to say, the first generation to leave Earth and the last to arrive in civilized space, due to the limitations of their technology, had had to accept being treated like third class citizens. That didn't mean they liked it. 

Despite the risk of involving himself in a confrontation when the Peace Robots arrived to break it up, Ranma would have been tempted to help the old man if he had arrived on time. He just wasn't sure if it would have done any good. Oh sure he could have beaten a group of unarmed thugs, he had the training. But the concept of an unarmed thug in the Maze was about as likely as finding the streets of Doozy Sack covered with gold. 

He wondered what the thugs had stolen. The old man must have had something in order to attract their attention. They had stolen his shirt and probably a coat considering the weather. Funny they had missed his boots. 

He closed the dead man's eyes and looked around one last time to make sure the Peace Robots were still missing. Then he frantically began undoing the bootlaces. They were double knotted, but he couldn't afford to cut them. Boots with laces would go for more money on the market. It took him almost two minutes to get them undone. He yanked them off the old man's feet, and then got up and ran as if the Devil himself was after him. Far away he could hear the hum of something far worse.

"Martial arts hustling" Ranma muttered to himself, as he counted his money, "that's what it is, Martial arts hustling. If there's martial arts involved, I can do anything; therefore, it's okay." He'd repeated this mantra to himself for the next hour. But it stuck in his craw that he had to do it. He had to survive no matter what it took. But it's wrong, a voice inside him said. It lacks honor. Another voice reminded him that on Doozy Sack there was a word for honorable man: corpse. 

The day became a dance from one contact to another. It took no time at all to find someone willing to buy the old man's boots. It took longer to find someone who would to take them for twice the first man's price.

From there he went to a candy store owned by a lollygagger named Shufflin' Joe. Shuflin' Joe's specialty was a small, hard lollygagger candy known for it's "excellent taste that virtually melts in your mouth." At least according to the lollygaggers. Ranma invested the money he had gotten from the boots on a bag of the stuff. Then he ground the candies into a powder and threw the wrappers away. He was able to sell the powder for several times the price he had paid. 

Ranma was always amazed, considering the size of Doozy Sack's underworld, no one except him had figured out that particular trick. He himself had discovered it when, as a child, he had actually tried lollygagger candy. He had had nightmares for an entire week. He was sure it was only a matter of time before someone else realized that lollygagger candy had psychotropic qualities that made LSD look like table salt. At the moment, he had the corner of a very small market. 

Ranma's next stop was at a beast arena. It was a gruesome sport, pitting animals of different species against each other to tear themselves apart for people's entertainment. There were times that the sports popularity disturbed him, but the stakes were high and worth the risk of gambling on it. Most people this time bet on a rather ferocious looking purple snake. Ranma had inside information. He bet on a yellow rat with the crooked tail. 

Ranma won so much he felt like celebrating so treated the rat's owner to a meal. 

"It was a good match," he told the owner, who couldn't be older then fourteen. "You should be proud of yourself."

The owner beamed, putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment. "Golly, thanks, Mr. Ranma, sir! That means a lot to me! But this is just the beginning. I want to be the greatest trainer in the arena there is!"

Ranma laughed and slapped the boy on the shoulder. "Heck, Kid, someday you'll be a master."

Ranma counted his earnings for the day. He had to admit 1000 credits was not bad for a day's work. It was enough to cover expenses for a month, provided his old man didn't get his hands on it. Only Ranma had other plans. It was also just enough to turn the scheme he and Uchan had been working out in their heads into a reality. 

After the ports, the Lazy Fair was one of the oldest permanent structures on Doozy Sack. Named by a thankfully long dead wit, the Lazy Fair was a huge public market. It's north end was entrenched tentatively in the Maze where it worked its way south through the Gentryways until it stopped a few kilometers short of the Mainport. One could buy anything at the Lazy Fair, absolutely anything. 

Ukyou Kounji kept her "shop", Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, at the westside of the Lazy Fair right before the Maze met the Gentryway. She made her living cooking Okonomiyaki and dealing occasionally in contraband. Due to her proximity to Heaven's Way Freeport, she did fairly well for herself. "Shop" was probably not an accurate term. Ucchan's Okonomiyaki (more commonly called the "The Ucchan") was actually a centuries-old catering van. After Okonomiyaki, Ukyou's passion was spending hours tinkering with the old thing. Considering the number of spare parts that Ukyou had put into it, she had probably replaced her pride and joy a dozen times over. After years of work on it the Ucchan had become a heavily armored, all terrain vehicle with many hidden "accessories". It was, very likely, the fastest thing, on six wheels, in the Maze.

It was getting on towards evening, and business was beginning to slow down for Ukyou. At the moment the only customer she had was a Lollygagger. The slug like creature gurgled out something that sounded slightly interrogative. 

Ukyou tapped her earpeace to make sure the used translation unit was working correctly she had spent five hundred credits on. The dealer claimed it had fifty languages on file. 

"Well it's sort of a pancake but much, much, better 'cause you get all of the toppings that you want on it." She said cheerfully. 

The Lollygagger burped inquisitively. 

Ukyou gritted her teeth as she listened to the translation. "It's nothing like pizza!" She shouted. "A pizza is something that you throw together and toss in the oven. Okonomiyaki is a work of art!"

The Lollygagger retracted all four of its eyestalks in a pose of deference and apology. Then it made a long sloshing sound. 

Ukyou shrugged. "No. No reason to apologize. It's just that I wish I had a subcred for every time."

The Lollygagger chirruped in understanding. It went over the menu, with all four of its eyestalks, and chortled a request. 

Ukyou shrugged. "Yeah. I can make that." She poured the batter on the grill and spread the top with the utterly toxic sauce which appeared to please Lollygaggers. "One Tapeworm and Maggot Okonomiyaki coming up." She said, feigning excitement with the skill of a professional actress. 

Ukyou watched a very contented Lollygagger shuffle away. "If that becomes my most popular entree, I quit." She muttered to herself. 

She was just about to close up shop when Ranma finally showed up. "Ranchan!" She shouted. "Hey Sugar, what took you so long I was beginning to worry." She started making his favorite, a gaff okonomiyaki for him. It felt great to have the opportunity to cook something edible. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, first as children before Ranma's father had dragged him off on the training mission, and years later when he had returned to the Maze. Their reunion had not been pretty. Ukyou had felt abandoned when Ranma had left her, and for years she had hated him. It was even worse in some respects. When they were children Ranma had been two years older. Ukyou had idolized him as the older brother she had never had. When Ranma returned to the Maze, they were chronologically the same age. Ukyou had resented this terribly. Now, both of them agreed to live for the moment and not talk about the past. They still referred to each other by their childhood nicknames, Ranchan and Ucchan, just the same. 

Ranma smiled. "Sorry, Ucchan, couldn't be helped. Maybe when you see what I've been up to you'll forgive me." With a flourish, he produced ten hundred-credit marks, and dropped them on the Ucchan's counter.

Ukyou's jaw dropped. "Ranma!" She whispered, looking around frantically, "Where in the void did you get all that?"

Ranma touched her lip and made a shushing noise. "Now, now, Ucchan, best you don't know. Ignorance is bliss, especially when it involves long, sharp, metal probes."

Ukyou rolled her eyes skyward. "Ranchan, you jackass. The Governors don't use metal probes."

"How do you know?" Ranma asked. "Have you ever seen them use anything else? In fact I bet you don't even know what a Governor look like."

"Don't be stupid Ranchan. Everyone knows that the Governors are giant, hideous fungi with squid-like heads and leather wings that drive you mad just by getting close to you. They sleep on their homeworld and control the Peace Robots through their dreams."

"Heh, once I ran into some crazy, little, green man who claimed the Governors were luminous beings, not crude matter." 

"One time I heard that they were, like, these black stone monoliths that taught sentient life how to do useful stuff like how to kill things with sticks!" Ukyou was grinning broadly, now. 

"Hey for all we know, I could be a Governor in disguise!" Ranma said laughing. 

Ukyou stopped laughing and glared at Ranma. "Don't even joke about it, Ranma." 

Ranma put his hand behind his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Aw gee, Ucchan, I didn't mean nothing by that. I just thought . . . ."

Ukyou muttered something about first generation inbreeding under her breath, and shook her head. "Come on," she said, gesturing towards the passenger seat, "I'll close up and drive you home."

It really didn't take much to close the Ucchan. The turn of a crank made the seats and counter fold out of sight into the van's side. In ten minutes they were driving through the alleyways towards Ranma's house. 

They'd been planning the sting on and off for several months. It had started out as an intellectual exercise but gradually with careful thought and financing it was becoming their way out of poverty and out of the Maze, the first step to getting out of Doozy Sack. "So this is it Ucchan," Ranma said very excited. "This is the break we've been looking for. This amount is exactly what we need for the plan's collateral. We can't loose."

Ukyou smiled. "We have to do this right, Ranchan," she said slowly. "If we screw this up we don't get a second chance." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry about it. You and me together, what can go wrong?"

Ukyou let that one slide. "I need time to set things up with my contacts Ranma," she said quietly, "meet me at the usual place at the fifteenth hour tomorrow. Do you understand? The fifteenth hour."

"Don't worry 'bout it Ucchan. We've got it all covered. Friends like us who can beat us?" 

Ukyou was quiet for a moment as she pulled up in Ranma's neighborhood. Friends. That's all she was to him, a friend. "Ranchan you may be first generation trash," she said quietly, "but you're my first generation trash."

Ranma watched as the Ucchan drove away. He sighed to himself and walked up the alley. The building that Ranma shared with his father stood at the back of a narrow cul-de-sac that few vehicles could enter. The first floor had been destroyed years ago, and only the support columns remaining. The apartment above was reachable only by rope ladder. It made the perfect hideaway for them it was out of the way so nobody would stumble over it and yet virtually inaccessible if the wrong sort of person was after them. When the rope ladder was pulled up, only a Peace Robot could follow them up here. In the two years they had been there, neither Ranma nor his father had done anything that would attract their attention. 

A light in the window indicated his old man was home. A perfect end to a perfect day, he muttered to himself.

Ranma smiled as he climbed up. He knew that the future was in good hands. He and Ukyou had been planning this operation down to the most minute detail for months now. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Just the same, he was glad he left the money with Ukyou as he entered his dwelling. 

Genma Saotome looked up as Ranma entered the dingy apartment. Ranma's father was a large man and very sturdy. In spite of a developing paunch, he still had the strong body of his youth. He wore a ragged white tunic and covered his bald head with a dirty white bandana. He stared at Ranma through large glasses that were probably older then he was. Like most members of the first generation on Doozy Sack, he was reluctant to invest in augmentations, even for improved vision. 

"Ranma, m'boy, you're home!" He shouted out. 

Ranma stared at his father, surprised by his good humor. Then he noticed the bottle on the table. Happiness in a glass, he thought to himself. "Yeah, Pop I'm back. Is there a problem with that? I don't remember you setting a curfew." 

"I worried about you, Boy," Genma said sounding very concerned. "You missed training this morning. If this keeps up, you'll get soft. Like a girl."

"I got up early to watch the fleets land!" Ranma shouted, not mentioning that his father had slept through the whole thing. "Everyone did. I think the whole neighborhood was standing on their roofs trying not to miss anything."

Genma laughed. "Fleets come and go, boy, and this one will be coming for the next month at least. You should get used to it. If it surprises you, your enemies will have an edge; and that's all they need to defeat you." 

"What does being impressed by an imperial armada have to do with being weak in front of your enemies!?" Ranma demanded. 

"Never mind that. We'll get you back on track tomorrow. I'm glad you're home. I thought you'd be interested to know that it's been exactly two years since we've returned to our home planet." Genma grabbed the wine bottle, and some mugs off of the table. "It seemed to me like a good time to celebrate."

Ranma looked at his father suspiciously. "Who'd want to celebrate living here two years?" He demanded. "It just means we've been damned for a little less time then everyone else."

"Nevertheless, that's no reason to let wine go to waste, and we really need an excuse to drink?" Genma said merrily filling up the mugs. He handed one to Ranma. "After all, Son, eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die." 

Ranma watched his father as he sipped his wine. "This stuff is really awful." He muttered. Hestill had to admit it felt good, very relaxing. Too relaxing to be alcohol. "Damn you," he whispered before he slumped to the floor unconscious. 

Genma Saotome looked down at his sleeping son and shook his head sadly. "It's for your own good, boy," he whispered. "If it makes any difference to you, I promise this is the last time."

* * * * * *

Ranma woke slowly to discover he was in a dark chamber, immersed in a clear liquid. He desperately thrashed about trying to get out before he drowned. Slowly, he realized he was breathing the liquid and he was not drowning. Gradually, he calmed down. As his eyes adjusted he saw that a light shone into the chamber through a small window just a little larger then his face. Looking through it, he could see that the room seemed empty, though he was sure he could hear voices. Screaming frantically and hammering against his confines he tried to get their attention. "Please! What's going on? Get me out of here!" he shouted. 

One of the voices asked if everything was in order to begin the experiment. 

Another voice concurred and began to explain just what the procedure would be and how they would perform it.

"No. This has got to be a joke! Please say this is a joke!" Ranma begged. 

A third voice stated that as interesting as this all sounded, it could not understand the point. After all, didn't they have all of the data they could possibly need on human physiology? In fact, didn't the humans provide most of the information they needed on a completely voluntary basis?

The second voice explained that there were several vague areas that had to be cleared up. 

The third voice stated it felt that the experiment was identical to Project Shimeru.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ranma asked despairingly.

The first voice explained that Project Shimeru's transformations were inherently unstable. It explained that Project Jusenkyo would demonstrate the genetic malleability of human physiology while using a more stable catalyst. 

The third voice wondered what would happen when the splinter personality was discovered. There was no response to this question. 

The second voice ordered the experiment to begin. 

"No, please! Don't. Please! No. Don't!"

The last thing Ranma would remember was feeling the pain from thousands of needles, and crying for his mother. 

* * * * * *

She was awaken by the jab of a metal needle thrusting into her arm. "Hello. Are you awake?" A voice asked. The girl opened her eyes and blinked as things gradually came into focus. 

She was lying in a most comfortable bed. The sensation was so alien she knew it couldn't be her own. A cold towel lay on her forehead. Two women were standing over her. Both were dressed in expensive clothes, not in the sheer opulence of a mayor or some other higher up, but with the decorum and taste that suggested the lower upper class. The one who had spoken was the taller of the two. She wore her long brown hair in a very sensible ponytail and smiled like an angel. The shorter woman wore her hair short in a fashion that almost made it look as if she was wearing some sort of helmet. She kept her arms folded and studied her not missing the smallest detail. Nervously, the girl nodded.

The tall woman looked relieved. "That's good." She said warmly. " My name is Kasumi Tendou and this is my sister Nabiki," she nodded to the shorter woman. "I am the mistress of this house, do you understand?" The girl hesitated for a second and nodded again. Kasumi smiled. "Good. I am very fair so if there are any problems please let me know." She paused. "Are you feeling all right?" The girl shook her head. 

Kasumi sighed. "The way dealers drug their products these days is inexcusable." She said. "I'd sooner see people in chains. . . No, forgive me, I didn't mean that. Still I have half a mind to report them to the chamber of commerce. Do you remember the last few hours?" she asked suddenly. The girl shook her head. "I see. Do you remember about the rest of your life? Family? Friends? Pets?" The girl shook her head

Kasumi frowned. "Oh dear." She whispered. "I'm afraid you're still very disoriented. With any luck this will pass. Do you remember being in the auction? The girl shook head again feeling very nervous. Why couldn't she remember anything?

"Sis, she's stressing out." The other woman, Nabiki said. She looked at the girl critically. "The auctioneer said that you were a martial artist. Is this true?" The girl smiled broadly remembering complex katas and punch combinations. She could remember something! She nodded enthusiastically.

Kasumi smiled. "Good," she said. "Let me tell you why you were purchased. Our younger sister, Akane, came of age this week. This means she is able to leave the house on her own reconnaissance whenever she wishes. You will be her personal servant. You will be her best friend who will listen to and understand her. You will be there when she needs someone. But just as importantly you will protect her with your life. Is that clear?"

The girl nodded. It was too clear. "Good," said Kasumi. "Now get some sleep. You can meet your mistress when you feel better."

Kasumi watched as the girl fell asleep. Smiling, she adjusted her blanket, and turned to Nabiki. "All right little sister, out with it. You have something to say. I can always tell."

"I still don't understand Sis. Why couldn't we just reassign one of the other servants? Buying a new one is too much of a security risk."

Kasumi frowned. "Akane has been going through some hard times lately, and I felt that she needed someone her own age. Trust me, it will work out. Still, I'm afraid to. Probably I hope a bit too much. I'm afraid I have to rely on your cynicism from time to time. What do you think of her?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Even without the drugs she's hard to read," she said. "She's first generation no doubt. Even the rich ones won't get implants. Something to do with religious values, I'm told," she sniffed.

"I see," Kasumi said, pensively. "Do you think she was born again?"

Nabiki picked up a piece of fruit from a bowl on the dining room table and began to munch on it as she thought. "Really hard to say," she said between bites. "Her mind's scrubbed, for sure. But they did a really spotty job. She still has a lot of memories in her subconscious. The process is incomplete." She took another bite from her fruit as she paused to think. "Funny, it's not like the Governors to cut corners like that," she muttered to herself. Kasumi said nothing, but looked pensive.

* * * * * *

Akane smashed her fist through three cinder blocks with a shout. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked down at the rubble that had accumulated during her workout. Martial arts had been one of the only outlets available to her in her cloistered youth.

She had been practicing extensively in the family Dojo since Lum had left. True, she was able to accept Lum's reasons, but that did not mean she had to like it. It still hurt. 

Sighing to herself she sat. A small black piglet, with a tiger striped bandanna wrapped around its neck, watched her from the corner of the Dojo. The piglet had been Lum's parting gift. Akane smiled and picked it up. "You are a cute one I'll admit," she said as she rubbed it's belly. The piglet squealed contentedly. Akane rummaged around her things and found the remains of a snack that the cook had made for her. She gave it to the piglet who ate it immediately. "I think I'll call you P-Chan. Do you like that?" She asked. The piglet nodded and continued eating. 

"Akane?" Akane and the piglet looked to see Kasumi standing at the Dojo entrance. Kasumi walked into the Dojo. Kasumi looked down at the pile of rubble Akane had created during her workout. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked. 

"A little." Akane lied. 

Kasumi looked at her little sister in the eye, not buying it for a second. "I'm happy to hear that," she said. "I'd like you to meet somebody." Kasumi raised her hand in a beckoning manner. A girl, Akane's age, walked into view. "She is to serve your every need, and accompany you whenever you leave the house." Kasumi said cheerfully. "Nabiki and I took quite a bit of time from our busy schedules selecting her, and I'm confident she's perfect for you." Kasumi smiled sweetly ignoring Akane's reaction completely. "Call it intuition if you like." She finished. 

"Well having said that I have to start making the preparations for tomorrow's dinner party. Father has several important dignitaries to talk to. And Nabiki doesn't want anything to go wrong during the negotiations. I'll just let you two get to know one another." With that, Kasumi turned and left. 

Akane stooped to put P-Chan down. She stood up to look at her new servant. The girl was short, several centimeters shorter then Akane. Despite her height, she had a very statuesque figure very well built; Akane was forced to admit, better then her. She was dressed in a red tunic and blue trousers. She wore her scarlet red hair in a short braided ponytail. She looked at Akane, shyly with big blue eyes. 

"Well," as you already know, I'm Akane." She said. " So. What is your name? Well? Speak up, girl!" 

The girl paused for a second before she was able to get the courage to speak. "I'm Ranko, Mistress." She said. 


	2. Clear Weather Day

All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Pioneer and Monkey Punch. Shantyworld, Doozy Sack, Mama Prime and anything else you don't immediatly recognize as anime belongs to me. I would also like to thank my prereaders Ragun Paul Moody, Small Pink Mouse and my good friend Christopher Gwynn who helps me with my technobabble. So without further ado Montanto Productions proudly presents.

Shantyworld

A Ranma Fanfic

With Gratuitous Cameos

Chapter 2

Clear Weather Day

The Monitor had orbited the gas giant; referred to as Mama Prime by the locals, since the Governors rendered its largest moon, Doozy Sack, livable thousands of years ago. 

The Monitors were the largest form of Peace Robot. Their jurisdiction was the trade lanes of space, and the defense in every system. This Monitor was a smaller model, a mere 50 kilometers from end to end. Still, it dwarfed even the largest imperial carriers that passed it by. 

For a moment, the Monitor turned its attention from its sensors' pointed to the fleets to the ones that pointed at a small comet, several thousand kilometers away. A picosecond worth of calculations showed that the comet would miss Doozy Sack by an acceptable distance, but there was a 100,000 to one chance it could pose a threat within the next thousand years. Never one to take unnecessary risks, the Monitor shot off a single beam of energy and returned to viewing the imperial convoy on its way towards Doozy Sack. The comet exploded into a cloud of vapor.

The Monitor increased its magnification on the small world's main continent. There was little cloud cover to hindering its instruments. If the Monitor had been capable of subjective opinions, it would consider this phenomenon odd. It had been clear just four months ago, a most peculiar season. 

Sensors, pointing towards the system's F4 class sun were activated. At this distance it was only discernable from the other stars by its incredible brightness. The Monitor beamed a weather report to the starports. Sentient life had to be warned on occasion. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane stared at the girl standing at the entrance of the practice hall. "Well?" she demanded, "speak up Girl. What's your name?" 

The new bondservant paused, unsure of what to say, "I'm Ranko, Mistress." She said finally. 

Akane slowly circled the smaller girl looking her over. For someone her size, she was very well built, almost like a dancer with hardly a gram of fat on her. Her hair was a shade of red that Akane had never seen before. Bright, yet strangely vacant, blue eyes darted everywhere taking in everything. Akane stood in front of her in a casual pose. Ranko glanced at the floor, unable to maintain eye contact. "So, Kasumi thinks I can't be trusted outside of the house; are you my body guard as well?" Akane asked.

Ranko was silent for a moment. "Lady Kasumi said I was to protect you with my life, Mistress." She said finally.

"Oh really. And how do you intend to do that? Are you a martial artist? Or have you killed someone?" Akane asked, with a grin. 

"I haven't killed anyone, Mistress. At least I hope I haven't." Ranko looked slightly worried as if the possibility had suddenly occurred to her. 

"You mean you don't know?" Akane asked, puzzled. She reached out and held Ranko's jaw between her thumb and forefinger, slowly turning her head. She should have noticed. If she hadn't let her emotions get the better of her. "The void will take us all." She whispered. "You've been born again." Akane stated this as a fact, the symptoms were easy to recognize. 

Ranko paused to think. "I'm not a Christian, Mistress."

"Christian?" Akane asked, confused. "What's a . . . . Oh yes, one of those First Generation cults. But what does that have to do with being born again?" 

"I don't know, Mistress."

"Nevermind, go stand over there." Akane said pointing at the center of the floor. Ranko walked to the middle of the dojo and turned to face Akane. Akane studied her again, this time concentrating on the way she bore herself. For all of her apparent shyness Ranko stood up straight, unafraid, and confident. This one can fight, I can tell. Akane thought to herself. 

"We'll have a little match. I want to see just how good you are, my life is in your hands after all." "Don't worry its just sparring." She said as she saw the look of concern in her servant's face. Comprehension dawned on Ranko's face, she smiled and she nodded hesitantly. 

Akane started with a simple round house kick. It was one that an amateur could see coming, and easily block. Ranko leaned back an instant before Akane's foot would have connected with her face. Akane followed up with two quick jabs. The first to the face, and the other to the gut, she finished with a low sweeping kick meant to take out the legs of the opponent. Ranko dodged both hits and jumped over the kick with seemingly no effort at all. Akane huffed, it was exhilarating to have decent competition for the first time in years, but at the same time it was damn frustrating. At least she had forced Ranko towards the far wall. Try avoiding me now, she thought to herself.

"Okay, no need to be gentle." Akane said with a smile, which showed a few too many teeth. With no warning she threw a devastating punch that could have crippled Ranko had she been in its path. Ranko however was no longer there. Akane smashed her fist into the wall. She stared at the hole her fist had made as someone tapped her on the shoulder. Akane turned to see Ranko giggling hysterically. It was very contagious and Akane couldn't help but join in. 

"Wow. You're much better then I thought, but tell me, why didn't you fight back?"

Ranko blinked in confusion. "Fight back. Mistress?" She asked. 

"Yes. You know. Try to hit me." 

"Hit you. Mistress?" Ranko looked slightly concerned.

"Of course," Akane said in exasperation, "what good is a sparring match if you just dodge me all the time? I have to improve too, you know. Come on. Take a swing at me." Honestly, it was like trying to explain sprinting to a Lollygagger. 

"Lady Kasumi ordered me to protect you, Mistress," Ranko said slowly, while turning an ashen gray. "But you told me to hit you so I have to hit you. But that would harm you and I can not let you get hurt." Ranko clutched her head, gritting her teeth in pain. "Can not! Must follow orders! No. No! Please. MAKE IT STOP!!!" Ranko fell to her knees, sobbing. 

"Oh no, Ranko!" Akane gasped, running to the smaller girl. "It's all right, really. You don't have to spar with me if you don't want to."

Ranko looked up at her. Her headache fading quickly. "I'm sorry, Mistress," she whispered. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Ukyou drove through the Maze like a woman possessed. To say she was mad was an understatement. Ranma had not shown up at the scheduled time and, because of this, the meeting had been a complete failure. If a Peace Robot hadn't been attracted to the sounds of gunfire, and removed her pursuers she was sure she would have been dead by now. She had to get out of the city as soon as possible. She could not afford to believe the Peace Robots had gotten everyone. After all, if she had been able to escape someone else could have. 

For a while she had considered heading south, to the Cliffsides. She had grown up there and, even now, had quite a few contacts. She thought better of it when she realized it would be the first place anyone would look. The last thing she wanted was to have the Cliffsides torn up beyond belief. Not that anyone would notice. The Great Crater was a better choice. No one lived there except hermits and farmers. But before she did all of this she had to give a certain pig-tailed promise-breaking idiot the beating of a lifetime. Consequences be damned.

* * * * * * * * * *

Genma stretched in extreme satisfaction. It was the best he had eaten for several years. In the past week he had paid off all his debts and hired an agent to find the best dwelling place in the Gentryways. He was beginning to believe he could get used to his new wealth. He could plan how he would rescue Ranma later. After all, it wasn't as if his son was going anywhere soon. 

He was just about to doze off when the noise of a souped up motor, generating several hundred horsepower, woke him. It was drowned out by the crash of a large armored catering van driving down an alleyway one meter too narrow. The noise stopped just below the apartment. For a moment it was silent with just the sounds of shattered bricks settling. If he had been sober, Genma would have considered running. 

All of a sudden his front door burst into several pieces. Ukyou stormed in carrying what looked like a very large spatula. "Where is he, Old Man?" She demanded.

"Ah. Where is who?" Genma asked innocently. 

"Don't give me that you stupid Effgee bastard! That no good inbred son of yours!" 

"Ranma?" I'm sorry, you just missed him. He had to go on an errand." Genma stammered, trying desperately to buy time. 

Ukyou glared at the cowering man before her in disgust. She sat down on one of the two chairs in the apartment. "We'll wait for him, " she said, leaning her spatula down on the table.

"Uh, That might not be a good idea. You see I haven't seen him for several hours and there is no actual guarantee that he will be home tonight. I think it would be best if..."

"Shut up! Do you think I care? Ranma nearly got me killed. I want my pound of ...." Ukyou stopped as she looked at two bottles of wine on the table. One was empty the other nearly finished. Both looked expensive. So did the half-eaten truffles and the Oni tobacco. She wondered how he could afford all this. In all of the time that she had known Genma Saotome he had not worked an instant longer then he had to and was almost always broke. Suddenly she remembered all the stories that Ranma had told her about his father. About his various scams and, even worse, the training exercises. She had thought they were excuses or jokes to show her that her life was not so bad. She should have known better. She should never have blamed him for her recent troubles. "What did you do to him?" She hissed. 

"Do to Ranma?" Genma stammered. "Why, whatever makes you think I would possibly do something to my." Ukyou slammed the butt of her spatula into his stomach before he had a chance to finish. As he doubled over her knee shot up hitting him in the chin. Genma went sprawling into the wall.. 

"Let's try this again." She growled. "What did you do to Ranma?" 

Genma fingered his jaw and spat out a gob of blood. Slowly, he climbed back to his feet. "I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered. "My son left just an hour ago. If you think some thing happened to him then," Ukyou slammed the handle of her spatula into his forehead, knocking him back to the floor. 

"Don't give me that! That spread is worth 500 creds if it's worth one; You've never worked a day in your life. And you're too incompetent to steal. How else did you get the money?"

Genma mumbled something incoherently. Ukyo rose her spatula into a full swing. "The Governors! I SOLD HIM TO THE GOVERNORS!" Genma screamed in desperation.

The blade end of the spatula stopped just at his neck. A small drop of blood trickled down his throat. "If that's your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing." Ukyou said in a low, threatening tone. 

Genma coughed getting his breath back, as he crawled back to his chair. Ukyou spun her spatula around and rested it on the table. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and she felt very tired. She sat down overwhelmed by the new information. "How?" she asked, "the Governors never leave the Ports."

"The man said he represented the Governors. He could have been a Peace Robot, I suppose. If I had known then what I know now" 

"Oh just shut up. It sounds like someone conned you good. Even if your ridiculous story is true, are you out of your mind? What did you expect to do, steal him back? Renege on the deal completely? These are the GOVERNORS! A verbal agreement is binding to them! They don't forget their agreements and if, by some miracle, you find yourself in the position you claim you're in, you DEFINATELY don't screw with them!" 

Ukyou sniffed in disgust and glared at the cowering Genma. "So, what did you get for him?" She asked, her voice dripping with contempt. "A week's worth of food at the restaurant of your choice? A free ticket off of this rock? Bus fair?"

He told her.

Ukyou gaped in disbelief. "By the void." She whispered. "I know people who would sell their own," she paused and glared at Genma, "and I'm looking at one right now."

"Now Ukyou. You're being unreasonable. You have to understand my situation."

"Shut up!" Ukyou screamed. What I don't understand is why they paid you that much in the first place! A human bondservant wouldn't go for half a percent of that. What's so special about my Ranchan?" 

"I don't know, he didn't say," Genma said desperately. "All they did was offer me more money then I could possibly imagine. I had to accept. What else could I do?" 

"What else could you do?" Ukyou repeated, dripping with sarcasm as she turned to walk away. Genma breathed a sigh of relief that he had gotten away with a mere beating. He was caught completely off guard as Ukyou spun around and struck him in the face with her spatula. Genma fell to the ground spitting blood. The next blow broke several ribs. Ukyou in her anger lost all of her restraint and began to strike him over and over again. Finally she stood over the twitching and broken Saotome. "There," she gasped between breaths. Now you have something to spend your wealth on." She slung her spatula over her shoulder and walked out of the apartment slowly. 

Ukyou broke into tears as she drove north to the Rimcrater in the Ucchan. "Ranchan," she whispered. "I'll never see you again." Still, there was something about the whole affair that seemed fishy to her.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kasumi walked into the atrium, of the Tendou townhouse, after a fruitless search. "Kyoko?" she called. 

"Yes, Mistress?" her assistant asked, appearing out of no where. 

"Have you seen Nabiki anywhere?" 

"No, Mistress, not since her meeting with Master Tendou. I could ask Yotsoya, or Akemi. They're more likely to have seen her then I." 

"Don't worry. I haven't seen her body guards either. She must have gone out already. This is awkward."

Akane entered, toweling herself off after her work out with Ranko. "What's awkward Kasumi?" she asked. 

"Oh hello, Akane. Nabiki left without the Kunou's payment. If we wait, the interest will begin to accrue." Kasumi said turning to her little sister, still deep in thought. "I'd go myself but the function is tonight and I haven't finished the preparations."

Paying the Mayors their share of the freeport's gross profits was no laughing matter. One could not simply send a bondservant to do it. For the sake of protocol, it was extremely important for the client, or a member of the client's family, to make the payment in person. Otherwise they could inadvertently show disrespect to their "patrons".

"Can't we pay them at the Function, Mistress?" Kyoko asked. 

Kasumi shook her head. "I'm afraid it just wouldn't do. To start with, the day will be over when the Function begins, by accepting our money in our home it will appear as if Kunou is abusing our hospitality. He must not lose face by breaking protocol, and, before you ask, sending it by electronic means would be equally rude. Thank you for suggesting though."

"I can go, Kasumi," Akane said cheerfully.

"Oh no. Akane. You mustn't," Kasumi said shocked. 

"Kasumi! I'm old enough. I'll be safe. I have a bodyguard now! That's what you bought her for isn't it?" Akane said slightly exasperated. 

"That's not what I meant, Akane. It's clear weather, are you sure you want to go out? You and Ranko will have to dress appropriately." Kasumi said sternly. 

Akane sighed. "Clear weather," meant the Star would be out in all of its searing glory. An unforgiving pinprick, burning, in the day sky fully capable of blinding anyone foolish enough to look at it unprotected or worse. Even with the goggles it was difficult to look directly at the Star for more then a minute. Only clear weather could make Akane miss Doozy Sack's perpetual gloom. There were many people who said that, at over nine astronomical units away, Doozy Sack was too far away for the Star to harm anyone with, its high intensity ultraviolet radiation, but most people still feared the Star, and honored the traditions of the past. Most people did not even risk the Star's wrath and simply stayed indoors. 

Standard clear weather gear consisted of a white star mask and a protective body stocking that went under clothes and changed color depending on the intensity of the light. The mask was the latest model. It looked like a Noh mask made of fine porcelain. What appeared to be porcelain was actually a soft, flexible polymer. It was white except for exaggerated rosy cheeks and red lips and a left eyebrow that was painted in a thin black arch trailing down the bridge of the nose. The eyeholes were covered with refractive lenses that looked like twin pieces of polished onyx. 

Ranko's gear was nowhere near as impressive. It consisted of long flowing robes, a hat with a wide floppy brim, and a basic face plate and sun goggles that were more appropriate for spot welding then going to the beach. This was standard wear for a new servant.

Ranko took the gear; put it on slowly, and watched her mistress do the same. "Shouldn't you wrap up your pet as well?" she asked as she saw Akane pick up the small black piglet.

"P-Chan will be all right." Akane said in a matter of fact tone. P-Chan nodded in agreement. There was something Ranko didn't like about the pig. For one thing it had been staring at her since it had first seen her. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that it didn't trust her. She shrugged and followed her mistress outside.

Kasumi and Kyoko waited for them at the door. Kyoko handed Ranko the Kunou's payment in a large leather pouch. 

"Remember nothing is to happen to Akane." Kasumi said looking directly at Ranko. "This is your first and foremost responsibility. No matter what she says, protect her at all costs." Ranko nodded nervously. There was something about Kasumi that made her think that, even if she had a choice in the matter, she would never do anything so foolish as to disobey Kasumi. 

Kasumi smiled and turned to her younger sister. "I want you to be careful Akane. People can get a little crazy in clear weather. I thought you might like to help Ichinose a little bit in the kitchen to make some dishes when you get back."

"You really mean that Kasumi?" Akane asked with excitement and disbelief. Behind her Kyoko was turning pale. Kasumi nodded. Akane rushed up and hugged her sister. "Oh thank you Kasumi. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Just you wait you wait. I'll make the best dish ever! Come on Ranko!" With that she ran out of the house.

Kyoko watched the two girls run down the empty streets and turned to her mistress. "Forgive my rudeness, Mistress, but is that wise? Remember what happened the last time you let her into the kitchen."

"No, that's quite all right. It is a calculated risk. You see there are going to be several Lollygaggers at the function tonight and I want everything to be special." 

"I'll warn Ichinose then."

"Yes I think that would be a good idea."

* * * * * * * * * * 

The walk to the Lazy Fair had been pleasant though quiet. Only the low rumble of imperial ships landing in the Northport, broke the silence. The locals had already become jaded to the fleet. The other day Akane had watched one of the Jurai's carriers descend. It was two kilometers long and was easily the largest ship to arrive so far, It no longer impressed anyone.

"We will catch a cab when we get to the Fair." Akane said. "With any luck it won't take to long to get too the Gentryways after that." 

"Mistress?" Ranko asked finely. 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"What is the function that Kasumi and the others keep talking about?" 

Akane sighed. "Officially it's a celebration. Tonight I will be welcomed into the community as an adult."

"I see. What is it for, really?" 

Akane turned and stared at Ranko in surprise. She had never seen a bondservant, who had just been born again, that cynical. "The Void take us all," she muttered shaking her head. "In reality the function is a meeting of the business community to plan how to best exploit the coming of the fleets for the next few months as well as how to plan for the increased population caused by all of the camp followers such as Mercenaries and Freetraders."

"That sounds very important," Ranko said impressed.

"Oh yes. I honestly don't know how we could possibly live without it," Akane muttered.

Ranko decided that her mistress did not want to talk about it any longer and remained silent. 

There was a huge crowd at the Fair when they arrived, mostly human and very vocal. It was centered on a man standing on the buyer's platform shouting at the top of his lungs. 

"Anarchists." Akane muttered to herself. There were many political groups living in the city. Worlds such as Doozy Sack attracted the disenfranchised in droves. Peace Robots only took those that presented a threat to the community. That was fair. After all, the Governors believed in freedom as long as everyone did what they were told. 

This was not enough for the Anarchists; they seemed to harbor the illusion that the Governors could be defeated. Akane had never understood this. What was the point of rebellion? To burn down the city out of spite? Even if a rebellion was successful, so what? Doozy Sack was a single grain in a bucket of sand in the eyes of the Governors. 

Today's speaker was no exception. He was a small wiry and very loud man going on about all of his grievances against the world. There was something familiar about him. It wasn't just the way that he bore himself on the podium. It was the little things that just didn't seem right. For one thing, his clothes, though the standard attire for the Maze, looked a little too new. He also looked a little too well fed. Adding all of these factors gave Akane a sense of Déjà vu. 

Judging by the banner he wore around his chest, he was a member of the Children of the Guhrukai, one of the larger and more annoying groups that made a nuisance of themselves in the Maze. Akane had seen enough of them passing out fliers over the years. For the most part they were harmless. Of course, with Peace Robots around, so were terrorists and murderers. 

The Anarchist had chosen this day well. The crowd would be his own, and he would not have to worry about normal citizens objecting. He would only have to preach to his personal choir.

"For years we have believed we lived under the heel of oppression." He said into his microphone. "I come here to tell you, that is not so." He paused to listen to the cheer of the crowd. "For too long we have let the Governors tell us what to do, and we have hidden when their servants have come to enforce their laws. Today that will come to an end, for today we will fight back!"

Akane gasped as she heard the anarchist speak. Stargoggles, wide brimmed hat, and a scarf over his mouth may have hidden his face, but it could not disguise his voice. "I know who that is," she whispered to Ranko. "I met him at a party once. He's the son of a first generation cloth merchant who lives on the edge of the Gentryways. Wish I could remember what his name was." Akane smiled in amusement, "amazing what people will do for attention." Ranko shrugged but said nothing.

Loud cheering drowned out Akane's comments. The speaker waved for them to stop. "I stand before you today as a single man who is unafraid, a single man who knows that together we can stand our ground against the Governors. Together we can burn their blight on this land and bring their Starports down upon them. Together we can act in the name of Freedom!"

The crowd exploded into an uproar with chants off "Freedom!" and "Death to the enforcers! Death to the Governors! Power to the species!"

The Anarchist was on a roll and readied himself for his finale. "The Governors have no hold over us! We do not fear them! And we will destroy them!"

The crowd had turned strangely silent.

"We do not fear the governors!" The anarchist shouted louder with emphasis. He stopped as he heard the only noise, besides the wind blowing and the distant rumble of landing ships, was a low hum. He realized just why his followers were silent.

A single Peace Robot hovered over the crowd. Everyone stood frozen as it passed above them. Slowly it drifted across the fairground until it stopped within a meter of the speaker. The anarchist stood frozen as the Peace Robot slowly orbited around him, it's sensor cluster never turning away from him. After what felt like an eternity it zipped away, seemingly unconcerned by what it had just seen. 

It was at this point that someone decided to throw a rock at the Peace Robot. 

The Peace Robot whipped around, with a loud snap, firing a laser that destroyed the rock before it even got close to its target. In the same second it fired a stun bolt at its assailant with pinpoint accuracy. The man fell to the ground. Everyone around him jumped away as if he carried a plague. The Peace Robot flew off, responding to an unheard summons. 

There was silence for the next minute as the crowd waited until they were sure that the Peace Robot was gone. The crowd turned to the Anarchist who was still unable to move. 

"How dare you?" one demanded.

"Troublemaker!" shouted another, "you people are all alike! Keep it up and they'll punish you for sure!" 

"DO YOU WANT ALL OF US TO BE BORN AGAIN?" A woman shouted, throwing a bottle at the speaker. The Anarchist jumped off of the podium covering his head with his hands to protect himself from the rain of garbage and rocks. 

Akane and Ranko watched in the far back of the crowd safe from any possible danger. "Well, that was entertaining." Akane said shaking her head in amusement. "But we really have to get moving. She looked around for any possible Taxicabs. The only one that she could see was a large Gaff-drawn carriage driven by a Lollygagger. "Only in clear weather," She muttered to herself.

The Lollygagger gurgled an inquiry.

"Take us to the western end of the Gentryways and step on it." Akane said, climbing into the carriage.

The Lollygagger looked confused for a second, and belched a query.

"Just drive as fast as you can." Akane sighed. 

The Lollygagger quivered in its equivalent of a shrug and shook the carriage's reigns. 

"Mizunkoji! That's what his name is, Tobimaro Mizukoji!" Akane exclaimed in excitement as the carriage moved slowly towards the Gentryways. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

The roads collectively referred to as the Gentryways went up into a series of hills, which contained one of the most affluent communities on Doozy Sack. Strategically situated between two Ports it was the home of Plutocrats, merchants and of course Mayors. Akane was always impressed when she entered the Gentryways proper. Compared to the Maze, the streets were crowded for a clear weather day. Since nearly everyone in the Gentryways could afford appropriate gear, there was little reason to fear the Star. And what gear! Akane felt shoddy just looking at it. 

The term Mayor was a bit of a misnomer. Mayors on Doozy Sack were not elected officials. It was the popular euphemism for the heads of certain families and organizations. Bribes and corpses counted the Mayors votes. For the past few centuries humanity lived on Doozy Sack, the Peace Robots had done little about the Mayors hold over the Maze. Whether they tolerated or ignored the Mayors' path to ascendancy will never be known. If they took anyone it was generally the dumb ones and so the Mayors prospered and became respectable. 

The Kunous were one of the four families that held control of the areas directly around the Lazy Fair in a very delicate balance. Who knew what would happen if even one of the houses fell. 

The Kunou townhouse stood near the western end of the Gentryways and had a very good view of the Lazy Fair and the southernmost parts of the Maze. There were houses that were more impressive then the Kunou's but certainly not many. Everything was made quite lavishly out of wooden logs no doubt imported at great expense. A huge tribal mask topped the huge doorway. Two guards stood at both sides of the door. 

"Akane Tendou of Heaven's Way Freeport to see the Lord Mayor Kunou." Akane said formally. One of the guards nodded and led them into the Townhouse.

The house steward greeted them at the door of the conference room. He was a little man with buckteeth and whiskers who covered his head with a brown hood. 

"Hello, Mistress Akane, it is good to see you all grown up. Congratulations on your coming of age. I hope to see more of you. I am Sasuke, chief steward of this house. I apologize for any delay, but the Lord Mayor is unavailable. Young Master Kunou is handling affairs today."

Akane somehow managed to hide her frustration, though it didn't really surprise her. The Lord Mayor had been "unavailable" for almost a year now. Tatewaki, his son had been handling most of the family affairs, at least the ones that required a public face. 

"Ah, Master Kunou is available. You may enter now," the steward said opening the door to the conference room. 

The conference room was a long, ornate, chamber with the walls decorated with murals of large fierce looking fish. There were twelve guards dressed in the manner of what Nabiki had once described as Samurai. (Some sort of elite warrior caste from the Old World that Kunou claimed he was descended from. Having heard the thick freetrader patois the Lord Mayor, his father, spoke in, Akane doubted his claim very much. 

Tatewaki Kunou sat at the end of the chamber finishing his audience with his last client. He looked up to see Akane waiting. He dismissed the client with a gesture. "Ah the fair Akane Tendou here all by herself. For what do I owe this honor?" He asked. 

Akane bowed in submission and approached. "Heaven's Way Freeport sends me to provide this months payment my lord." She gestured to Ranko who came forward with the satchel that contained the payment. 

"Ah, a fair scarlet flower. Is she part of the tribute as well?" Kunou asked. Ranko stared at him in shock. 

"No, my Lord. Ranko serves me alone." Akane said dryly. 

Kunou shrugged. "It is well. It is unseemly for one such as I to own such a," he paused, "but Akane Tendou. I see that the rumors are true. You have come of age and are thus available."

"We just require your receipt and we will be on our way My Lord." Akane said, trying to keep her composure.

"No, this can not be, " Kunou said, getting up from his chair. "The fair, sweet, unplucked Akane Tendou plays hard to get. To arouse the passions of those who admire her from afar. It is unseemly to ignore the advances of one as noble and prestigious as I. Akane Tendou, I would court you!"

He rushed towards Akane with his arms outstretched. Ranko was in front of her mistress in an instant, striking Kunou in the jaw. Kunou went sprawling to the ground. Ranko stood in front of Akane with her fist still stretched out in a defensive pose. For a moment there was silence. 

It was broken immediately as all 12 guards drew their weapons in unison. Akane could smell the ozone, as the zapsticks activated, and hear the crackle of electricity. She knew zapsticks were non-lethal, but they were painful, and too much exposure could short-circuit every neuron in your brain. 

She stepped closer to Ranko who looked as if she was ready for anything. Akane wasn't too sure. "Get ready P-chan," she whispered. The little black piglet nodded as its eyes began to glow.

"What vitality." Akane turned to see Kunou getting up and rubbing his jaw. "What energetic beauty." He continued, ignoring everything around him except for Ranko.

Akane watched as the guards backed away. She grabbed Ranko by the shoulder and forced her down to the ground as she bowed low before Kunou. "Please take pity on this lowly one my lord!" she shouted staring at the floor if I had her trained better you would have not been harmed. She will not forget this day! When I am through with her she will wish she were never born. She will beg your forgiveness!" Ranko hit her head against the floor in a forced kow tow. 

"No, no that is quite unnecessary." Kunou said, "to have the audacity to strike this august form . . . I must have her. Akane Tendou, name your price for the pigtailed girl." 

"You flatter me with your forgiveness, my lord, but my useless unworthy servant one is hardly fit for the likes of you I would do you a disservice to offer her to you." Akane pressed Ranko into another bow. Hoping that Kunou would not see her gritted teeth. 

"Nonsense, I will give you five thousand credits for her." Kunou said, producing a handful of credits. 

"Oh my lord, how I wish that I could indeed give her to you as a gesture of good faith, but bondservants are the property of the house hold. You will have to discuss the matter with my sister, Kasumi" Akane said trying to buy more time. She was saved as the steward returned with the receipt. Akane took it with a nod of thanks and pulled Ranko up by the arm. "A pleasant day to you my Lord, I hope to see you again soon. She turned and walked slowly out of the conference room dragging Ranko behind her.

Kunou sat down and watched the two girls leave. "They are a feisty pair, aren't they, Sasuke?" he said still rubbing his jaw.

"Oh yes, most definitely, young master." The Steward answered. 

"And yet she flees from the glory of my presence. Am I too overwhelming?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that Young Master, but young ladies are timid. Perhaps your forwardness scared them. Perhaps a more subtle and romantic approach would be more appropriate."

"Yes that has to be it, Sasuke," Kunou mussed, "frightened by my glory as the sweet young innocent does that they are. Perhaps, perhaps if they saw just how dangerous the forest is they will run to my bosom desperate for comfort and protection."

"I'll get on it right away, young master." 

# # # # # ## # # #

Akane breathed a sigh of relief as they exited. "Why in the void did you do that?" She asked turning to Ranko. 

"Mistress?"

"Why did you hit him? In his own house? Did you want to get us killed? Did you want him to take his revenge on my entire family?"

"He attacked you, Mistress. I thought you were in danger."

"I'm only going to tell you once, Ranko. You will know I am in danger when I shout 'Help. Ranko. I'm in danger.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mistress." 

"Good. Now, come along we've wasted quite enough time already. I want to get home as soon as possible. Kasumi's letting me cook." Akane turned and walked to the cab. 

Ranko stood for a moment watching her mistress walking. Even though Kasumi had told her to ignore Akane in these areas it still felt like a conflict of interest. "Kawaiikune." She muttered under her breath. She covered her mouth in shock. She had no idea where that had come from. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Thomas Paine," Tobimaro Mizukoji slurred as he slammed his fifth whiskey onto the bar, "was an Asshole! Fair weather patriots, indeed!"

The Glass House Saloon was a popular establishment at the west corner of the Lazy Fair. It was known for its large mirrors that gave the place a wonderfully bright and open feeling and its wide selection of exotic beverages at a reasonable price. Normally, at this time of day, it was very crowded. However, during clear weather it was often empty except for a few customers. Mizokoji had come here after escaping the angry mob and was now quite drunk. 

"How dare they!" he asked the empty room yet again. "All the Enforcers have to do is make the smallest display of power and everyone betrays me! They'll pay for this, by damn, trust me; they will pay for this."

Polly, the Tengu bartender and owner of the GlassHouse Saloon, bobbed his head in a gesture of understanding and sympathy. Business had been slow today. Clear weather was always like this. All potential customers, who could, stayed home, rather then risk the dangers of being roasted by the Star. But this male human was helping them make up some lost revenue. He was drinking, ranting, and then drinking some more, but as long as it didn't interfere with other customers, self-pity was very good for business.

Polly couldn't help wonder though. From the gossip he had heard (and Polly loved gossip) the male human had spoken out against the governors and had stood up to a Peace Robot! This human had to be a slow goer Polly thought to himself, using one of the less flattering terms for the human first generation. There were rumors that that the first generation of human's had traveled through the void in suspended animation. Could the cold storage have killed their brain cells? It would explain much. Only slowgoers constantly forgot what the Governors were capable of. 

Polly found human behavior constantly fascinating. He had found that running a bar was the perfect method to dabble in his hobby of xeno-sociology. There were things he would never understand, of course. For example, why humans referred to the trrYreeayllK(phrik)Kak! as Tengu at all. Polly was in the debt of one female human who was willing to explain as she served him carrion Okonomiyaki. It still made very little sense as he had studied the picture she had given him. He saw no similarity other then the black feathers and the beak. And the description of the creature in the book, "Mischievous wind spirits?" the trrYreeayllK(phrik)Kak! were an honorable and solid people. Polly had categorized it into his collection of "cultural eccentricities" and filled another glass with grain alcohol. 

"This one quite sure they not intend it, Kak! That how this one hear it, Kak!" Polly commented. "Fear, Kak! is most powerful motivator." 

"That is not good enough!" Mizukoji shouted. "They let their weaknesses get the better of them. Look at them they hide!"

"Is the male human sure? Phrik! It clear weather outside, Kak! Why one want to burn when they has shade? Phrik? Those humans over there is away from home too, Kak! Is they brave? Phrik?" Polly gestured towards his only other customers as he shook his head in a symbol of interrogation and query. 

The Anarchist turned to look at the people that Polly mentioned. There were two other patrons at the bar right now, a man sitting in a private booth and a woman sitting at a table near the bar. The man wore a wide brimmed hat that hid most of his face in shadow. The rest was covered in a scrubby beard. He sipped his drink as he eyed the door to the saloon. Another man entered and sat down next to the bearded man. He was young and handsome, dressed in the manner of one of Kunou's bodyguards. He casually fingered the weapon resting on his lap as he looked around the room. Neither said anything. The bearded man lit a cigarette. The silence was broken as Polly leaped over the bar to get the newcomers order. 

Mizukoji turned in irritation as Polly's long feathered tail brushed against his face by accident. It brought his attention back to the woman sitting alone at the table. She had taken off all her clear weather robes except a wide brimmed hat revealing a nice figure. She nursed a drink and appeared to be crying. 

Mizukoji bolted down his whiskey, and smiled. "Looks like there are people who need help after all," he said to Polly who had returned to get the man's order and temporarily perched on top of the bar. 

Polly bobbed his head up and down in an expression of agreement and conspiracy. Humans may not have sensible hormonal cycles, but their mating rituals were endlessly fascinating. "Go and catch her, Kak! You carnivorous mammal, Kak! You, Kak!" Polly tried his best to emulate what he had heard one patron refer to as male bonding. 

Mizukoji got up and walked over to her table feeling more than a little concerned. "Is something the matter?" He asked. 

"Go away," the girl mumbled, not even looking up. 

"No, you look as if you've had some trouble. I want to help," Mizukoji said sincerely. 

"No one can help me." She burst into tears. Finishing her drink. Mizukoji put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She hissed, glaring right at him revealing her face for the first time. Once it had been a pretty face. Now it was awful. A leather patch covered what was once her right eye. It did not cover the terrible damage that had been done to the rest of her face. There was no way it could have been an accident. Long scars covered half of her face making it look like the reflection from a shattered mirror. Whoever had done this had used a knife and had been very creative. 

Mizukoji jumped back in shock. "Who did this to you?" he demanded. 

The girl blinked with her one good eye. "It doesn't matter. There's nothing you can do about it. There's nothing anyone can do about it! The Mayors' princelings will always get away with whatever they want. They're rich enough."

"Princelings?" Mizukoji. For the son of a Mayor to abuse the power he wrongfully held was anathema, but the knowledge did not help the Anarchist at all. Most of the local Mayors had sons. He had gone to school with some of them. "Which one? Mendou? Kunou?"

"Sanzenan. Pretty as a god, and twice as evil, Mikado Sanzenan," she sobbed. "He wanted me, 'a mere kiss' he claimed. I refused, so he grabbed me and he, he..." She broke down, unable to speak through her sobbing. 

"Sanzenan, typical," Mizukoji muttered. Mikado Sanzenan was one of the princelings that he didn't know personally, but he had heard of the young playboy's quest to "'kiss' a thousand girls." He had never imagined that even the Mayors would stoop to this level to get what they wanted. "This is unacceptable," he stammered. "Why didn't the Peace Robots stop him?"

"Peace Robots?" the girl sneered. "The mayors own the Peace Robots! The Governors sell them wholesale. They serve anyone rich enough and step on anyone else. Peace Robots watched as he. . . . as he.." She broke into tears yet again. Shaking uncontrollably. 

"Well if they won't do anything," Mizukoji growled, "someone must. The Mayors must pay. That little bastard can not be allowed to live!" 

"No you can't! They'll kill you!" the girl shouted. "Give up; it's pointless. You can't do anything!" 

"That is what they want you to believe!" Mizukoji shouted. "I may be killed; but if I do nothing I have already lost. The Mayors and their masters will fall! Someday soon, truth, justice and anarchy will prevail!" He turned and stormed out of the Bar. 

"Don't go! Please!" The girl screamed. But it was too late, he was gone. She regained her composure and removed her wide brimmed hat and ran her fingers through her short brown hair. The two other patrons got up from their booth. The clean cut one walked to the door and watched the Anarchist run down the street. He nodded to the bearded one who went to the girl's table and handed her an ornate Starmask. 

"Weren't you laying it on a little thick, Mistress?" he asked. 

Nabiki Tendou smiled as she peeled off her scar tissue. "Jigen, Jigen, Jigen. After all I've taught you. If you want someone to believe you, lie loudly."

16


	3. The Party

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Kosuke Fujishima, Pioneer and Monkey Punch. Doozysack, Lollygaggers, Mama Prime, Peace Robots, Governors and anything else you don't immediatly recognize as anime belongs to me. I would also like to thank my prereaders Ragun Paul Moody, Small Pink Mouse and my good friend Christopher Gwynn who helps me with my technobabble. So   
without further ado. Montanto Productions proudly presents.  
  
Shantyworld  
A Ranma Fanfic  
With Gratuitous Cameos  
By Bill Morse  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Party  
"Have I displeased you, Mistress? Am I being punished? Please let me know, please." Ichinose, the house cook, was normally a very good natured and indomitable little woman. Today she seemed frantic, almost terrified.   
  
Kasumi smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, Ichinose, we love you, but everything has to be perfect for the guests tonight, and that does include the Lollygaggers."  
  
"But they eat sewage!"   
  
"Yes, but they're very picky about it, and you know how they worship Akane."   
  
Ichinose nodded, as she silently cursed that void forsaken culinary data pack.   
  
"Cooking with Akane" had started as one of Nabiki's jokes. She had taken security footage of her sister's desperate attempts at cooking, added narration and distributed it to the Lollygagger community. Much to everyone's surprise, especially Nabiki's, all of the copies sold out immediately. Word of the human prodigy had traveled through the Rimsides like wildfire and quickly to the rest of Doozy Sack. Even on nearby worlds, Akane had become the Lollygaggers' most popular icon.   
  
Though reluctant to forgive her sister and not sure what to make of her "celebrity status", Akane could not deny that her "cookbooks" were responsible for over a quarter of the family income. While she was willing to help her family in any way, she still dreamed of creating dishes that could be appreciated by her own species.   
  
Since rumors of a function catered by Akane Tendou guaranteed the attendance of every prominent member of the Lollygagger community, the rest of the Tendous hoped her fantasy would never come to pass, even if they had to fumigate the kitchen once a week.  
  
"I'll make sure she doesn't do any damage, Mistress," Ichinose said meekly.   
  
"Very good, then I won't hold you up any longer. You must have the kitchen ready as soon as possible. Akane will be here in an hour or so."   
  
"Yes, Mistress," Ichinose whispered and trudged towards the kitchen. Kasumi returned her attention to her schedule.   
  
- * - * - * - * - * -  
  
"Well that's everything," Akane said, walking out of the last shop, her list in one hand and her pet piglet in the other. As much as she hated to admit it, clear weather was one of the best times to shop; there were never any crowds. Ranko walked behind her, staggering under the weight of six packages.   
  
"I've never seen Old Man McCoy give up so much as a subcred. Where did you learn to haggle like that?" Akane asked.   
  
"I wish I knew, Mistress," Ranko said from behind the packages.   
  
Akane shrugged and looked around for their taxicab.   
  
"Mistress?"   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you have sold me to the Mayor's son if you could have?"  
  
Void, she must think I'm in a good mood. "Don't worry, Ranko. If you had displeased me that much, I'd have had you shot first."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress."   
  
"The Void take, that shuffling fool left us here!" Akane shouted. The Lollygagger taxi driver was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"I'm sure we can catch it on foot," Ranko muttered.  
  
Akane ignored the jibe. Bad as lollygagger taxis were, one could not be choosy on a clear weather day. She had to be home soon. Kasumi was counting on her. "Come on, I know a short cut," she said, motioning for Ranko to follow her.  
  
The short cut was a long alleyway that cut vertically from the Lazy Fair to the Rimsides. Normally Akane would avoid it even if the area were swarming with Peace Robots. It was a long dark cavern of houses with many places for some neer do well to hide. On a clear weather day, it was worth the chance. It was when they had gone half way through that Akane knew she had made a mistake.  
  
"Going some where young Miss?" a voice from behind asked. Akane and Ranko turned slowly. She hated being wrong.   
  
There were about ten of them, dressed in ragged cloaks, star goggles and floppy hats, standard clear weather gear. Akane glanced behind in hopes of seeing a chance of escape. Instead, even more toughs blocked the end of the alley.  
  
The leader, dressed all in black, drew a crackling zapstick. "Two pretty girls like you, so sociable and pleasant should be more careful," he sneered as he sauntered towards them. Ranko dropped her parcels and assumed a defensive stance. Several of the men drew guns from out of their robes. The leader laughed hard. "Not a good idea, Little Miss, not a good idea at all," he said with a carnivorous grin. "We don't want a fight here. After all, there's a chance we might loose."  
  
Akane watched as the others produced guns and zapsticks. She wondered if there was Peace Robot nearby. Screaming would attract them, of course, but so would gunfire either way it would be too late. Everything would all be over before the Peace Robots had a chance to neutralize anybody.  
  
Before Akane could do anything Ranko pounced on the gang leader snarling. In one swift move she had taken the zapstick and sent him sprawling into a pile of trash. She was able to disarm two of the gunman before the rest of the gang members rushed and tackled her. Ranko struggled in vain to fend off the massive dog pile but slipped and fell. The rest of the gang aimed their guns as two more grabbed Akane.  
  
This is not good, Akane thought as she watched one of the men stagger back from the pile spitting teeth. The only reason none of the others have fired yet is because they're afraid of hitting their comrades, and Ranko can't fend them off forever. There was only one thing to do. Something that she was praying she would only have to use as a last resort.   
  
"P-Chan save us!" she shouted. The small black piglet leaped out of her arms into the air its eyes glowed a bright red. It landed on the ground squealing in rage, glowing a faint blue.   
  
BOOM!!!!!!  
  
The dark lenses of her star mask saved her eyes as the animal exploded in a blinding flash. When the light faded the pig was gone. Standing in a smoldering crater was a young man. He looked to be at least 16 dressed in a yellow tunic and green pants. P-Chan's Magnanimous Tiger bandana kept his shaggy hair out of his eyes. A long staff was strapped to his back. He cracked his knuckles and revealed long sharp fangs when he smiled.   
  
Before anyone had a chance to react he struck the two of the men holding Akane in the face. They crumbled to the ground. In an instant, moving almost too fast to follow, he leaped on the pile of men attacking Ranko tossing them aside like rag dolls. Several of the gang members who were still armed drew their guns and shot at Akane.  
  
The man leaped in front of Akane. Whipping his staff out from his back, he thrust it at his attackers. "SCARLET LIGHT SHIELD," he said in a dry monotone. Red light flared from the tip of the staff making it look for a second like a large red umbrella and it deflected the gun's fire with ease. The remaining gang members turned and ran.   
  
"Ranko, let's get out of here, now." Akane said as she helped her servant pick up her packages.   
  
"But Mistress."  
  
"Now, Ranko."  
  
Ranko grabbed the rest of the packages and followed Akane to the exit. She turned briefly to watch as the remaining gangsters ran off. The man made no effort to chase them. Pointing his hand in their direction and began to glow a bright blue. A glowing ball appeared floating in front of his open palm.   
  
"ROARING LION BULLET," he said calmly. It flew from his hand and exploded as it hit its target.   
  
Ranko looked in amazement as the man stood over his unconscious, twitching victims. Electricity began to arc around him.   
  
"Hurry up, Ranko," Akane hissed grabbing her by the shoulder. Ranko turned and followed Akane. They stopped and hid behind a closed stall. A flash of white light came from the alleyway as the noise of a large explosion rocked the ground.   
  
For a second it was quiet all of a sudden P-Chan darted out of the alleyway. He paused for a second looking around and ran off in another direction. "Shouldn't we catch him before he gets lost, Mistress?" she asked.   
  
Akane said nothing as she got up and quietly walked away from the stall. Ranko had no choice but to follow. Behind her she could hear a frighteningly familiar humming sound. She glanced just long enough to see two Peace Robots and a carrier unit dart into the alleyway. "Don't look behind you," Akane whispered. Ranko turned her head forward and continued walking after her mistress. Neither said anything for the next half-hour. Only when they were within a half a kilometer from the Tendou Compound did Akane take a long breath of relief.  
  
"That was too close," she said slowly. "The electromagnetic pulse, P-Chan's transformation causes, shuts down most of the smaller listening units, but you would have to be both blind and death to miss the commotion even a click away. P-Chan should be okay. His random direction generator will be running for at least forty-eight hours. Any one trying to chase him will be very frustrated to say the least. Still, you can never be too careful when Peace Robots are involved."  
  
"Listening Units? I didn't know the Governors used anything besides Peace Robots."  
  
"They don't."   
  
"What?"  
  
"There is no evidence the Governors have anything smaller then Peace Robots to maintain order," Akane said slowly, succinctly and loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear her. "Oh, and Ranko?"   
  
"Mistress?"  
  
"I trust you know R.Y.O.U.G.A. units are illegal."  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
"And the Tendous are a law abiding family."  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
"That was my little P-Chan."  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
- * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Nabiki sat alone, in the dining room, making some final notes for the party as she finished her supper. Ever since she had received her specialized neural upgrades she preferred to eat alone. It was just more comfortable. Besides, it gave her the time to think.   
  
Taking a bite of her vegetable curry she watched the guest list scroll down before her. She highlighted names she and began to prioritize those that were the most important. As she did, case histories and portraits came into view. Taking another bite of curry she downloaded all relevant information into her memory. She frowned took a sip of wine and ate some more curry. It was useful but still a bit sparse. "Give me the dirt file," she said out loud, with her mouth full, looking at files of five merchants she considered useful. More data filled the air.  
  
Interesting, the merchant on the top of her list had been fighting ongoing rumors of pedophilia. It was convenient to have so much information available to verify these rumors. If negotiations became difficult she was sure the merchant would be happy to see it. The others on the list only had the usual skeletons that accompanied success. Nothing much really but with the right nudge here and there and people could become remarkably flexible.   
  
"The Void take him!' she swore as she looked at the last merchant on the list. "How in the 10 systems does McCoy do it?" She had nothing on the old skinflint. "The fact every one thinks he's a total bastard isn't enough. I need proof!" She shouted. A symbol indicating insufficient data appeared over the table. Nabiki stared at it and sniffed in disgust "Oh well, won't be the first time I've had to get by on good looks," she muttered doubting if even that would work. One of the many unverified slanders she had on McCoy claimed he was a eunuch.   
  
"Who else will be there? Any late arrivals Daddy and Kasumi may have invited on the spur of the moment?" Another list appeared, shorter but still quite impressive. "Well, well, well, the Minotaur fleet, how did I miss hearing about that one? It just shows how busy I've been this week. Put that on my priority list, this one can't get away. Give me a cultural overview with an emphasis on protocol. I don't want to get myself hurt over an unintentional faux pas." Nabiki gasped in pain as she suddenly memorized several tomes worth of history, literature, biology, language and xeno-sociology. "I can take this, I can take this," she whispered biting her lip so hard it bled. The sensation was akin to having a fully charged zapstick pressed to the back of her head. She collapsed on the table gasping for breath as the download finished. She gulped down the rest of her wine in an attempt to ease the pain. It was quite a bit to take in all at once. "Don't worry," she muttered as she refilled her glass and rubbed her forehead. "You can forget it all later."   
  
"Alright, one last thing and then it's show time," she said with her mouth full of curry. "I need a list of possible gatecrashers. Not the riff raff, just the ones we can't afford to throw out." She studied the list and smiled with surprise. "Well, what do you know? Kunou-chan will be gracing us with his presence tonight, and he usually turns down our formal invitations. For what do we owe this honor?"  
  
A detailed description of Akane's visit to the Kunou estate filled her mind. She smiled. "Akane-chan, you've been a very naughty girl. This promises to be a very interesting evening."   
  
"Yotsoya, I'll be having my bath in ten minutes. Have everything ready," she said into the intercom. "Also, lay out an appropriate dress for the party, the one with the feathers I think, and painkillers, lots of painkillers."   
  
Nabiki finished her curry, and washed it down with some wine. She leaned back, in her chair, digesting all of the raw data. "Daddy you may not know this, but you're a very ambitious man. And isn't it the duty of every daughter to fulfill her father's fondest dreams?"  
  
- * - * - * - * - * -  
-   
The Star had finally set for the day much to the relief of everyone in the Rimsides. It was still clear and the sky was darker then usual. The white glare of the Star was replaced with the comforting blood red glow of Mama Prime. The Monitor had reported that clouds were beginning to gather and soon Doozy Sack would return to its usual level of gloom. The streets were remarkably active for this hour, as people, desperately tried to make up for the time that they had lost avoiding the Star's piercing brightness, tried to finish a myriad of chores. The noise of the crowds nearly drowned out the distant rumble of the fleets landing in the Northport.  
  
The traffic coming down from the Gentryways to the Rimsides was unusually thick as hundreds of members of the rich and important headed towards the Tendou family townhouse. This was understandable. The Tendou function had been the talk of the town for many weeks. Kasumi had a reputation for planning the finest parties around. Her table was always superb (with the exception of dishes aimed at other species, but that, of course, was intended). This in itself was incentive to go, but there were other reasons to come. Most importantly this was the perfect opportunity to talk about certain matters quietly and under the table. The presence of the Imperial Fleets and all of the ships, both mercenary and mercantile, was a golden opportunity for everyone, but the level of success was dependent on how well everyone planned ahead. Oh yes, and of course it was a proper to wish the youngest Tendou a happy birthday and a good coming of age.   
  
The party was already beginning to pick up and only half of the guests had arrived. Anyone who was any one was there. Kasumi had thought of everything. The food, dancing, and entertainment were magnificent. The current performance consisted of a quintet of human females singing what had been described as first generation folksongs from the human home world.   
  
Kasumi looked over her work as she greeted the guests one by one. She smiled at the satisfaction of a job well done. As usual, everything was perfect. In fact, she had just one problem.   
  
"Kyouko, I was sure I asked you to tell the band not to play that song."  
  
"Which song, Mistress?"  
  
The one they're playing now, It's so annoying, and what's worse you can't get it out of your head after you've heard it once."  
  
"Oh, 'Don't Make Me Wild Like You,' Mistress Akane requested it specifically. She said it was her favorite."  
  
"Oh did she?" Kasumi muttered. Akane needed an opportunity to rebel. It might as well be tonight. "Oh well, the guests seem to enjoy it, and I liked the song they did about the red shoes. We may have to book them again."  
  
"I'll make a note of that, Mistress. You know there's something familiar about them."   
  
"Really? I don't see that at all. Have you seen Akane? She should be here helping me greet our guests."  
  
"Here she comes now, Mistress."  
  
Akane walked through the crowd with Ranko close behind her. She gave a polite nod to everyone who wished her congratulations as she passed by. She was dressed in a long sleeved red dress with a high collar. It was a welcome change from the soot suit she had walked out of the kitchen in hours before.   
  
"Good evening, Akane-chan, you look lovely tonight," Kasumi said as Akane stopped next to her.   
  
"I am not going to enjoy myself." Akane said, as she adjusted her collar. She did not like formal wear at all.   
  
Kasumi paused between greeting the seemingly endless stream of guests and stared at her sister. "Why, Akane-chan, how can you say that? This is your night, after all."  
  
"No it's not, Kasumi, and you know it." Akane grumbled "If this was my night it would just be the four of us with cake and candles."   
  
"There, your sense of humor is returning already, you'll have a wonderful time, I can tell. Just enjoy yourself and bask in the admiration."  
  
"Will any of my admirers walk on two legs?" Akane asked sarcastically.   
  
"Too many, I'm afraid," Kasumi said glancing towards the Atrium. Kunou had just entered the house with his servant, Sasuke, following close behind with a large bundle of flowers. He had a noticeable bruise on his jaw from where Ranko had hit him that morning. For some reason he had not allowed anyone to repair the damage. Considering Kunou's vanity this was a surprise. Perhaps scars caused by loved ones were fashionable these days.  
  
Behind him was a beautiful girl a year younger then Kunou. She was tall for her age Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail. Her green, catlike eyes pierced through everything. She was dressed in a green evening dress covered with a black rose. Kasumi recognized her having attended the Kunou function for the girl's coming of age, the youngest child of the Mayor Kunou, Kodachi.   
  
"Ah The Tendou sisters. Kasumi and the fair and lovely Akane! I am able to bask in your presence yet again. You both know my sister?"  
  
"Of course, Lord Kunou. Kodachi, I'm delighted to see you again." Kasumi said to the younger Kunou.  
  
"Of course you are," Kodachi said responding as if Kasumi had said that the sky was dark gray.  
  
"When I heard of your terrible ordeal today, I knew I would have to come here to comfort you."  
  
"What ordeal are you talking about, Lord Kunou?" Akane asked. She wondered how Kunou knew about the fight in the alleyway.   
  
Kunou looked at Akane, he quickly saw that she showed no signs of injury or distress, only puzzlement. He turned and glared at Sasuke who shrugged helplessly. Growling, he grabbed the flowers from Sasuke and handed the flowers to Akane. "You must take these with my regards and congratulations."   
  
Kasumi turned to Kunou, smiling. "You flatter us and you have our thanks for your gifts. I'm sure Akane will love them and be pleased to talk with you over the night." She motioned for Akane to stay silent. Akane, who was planning a few choice words, bit her tongue and obeyed.   
  
"I am truly honored, Lady Kasumi. If it would not trouble you, your sister mentioned that I could talk to you regarding the purchase of an item." He glanced at Ranko who was still standing next to Akane. Ranko moved behind her in effort to be more inconspicuous.   
  
Kasumi frowned. "For shame Lord Kunou, discussing such things at a party? That's very rude. Book an appointment with my assistant, and we'll talk then. "  
  
"But I am."  
  
"Kunou!" Kunou turned to see their father stride towards them. "It's so good to see you, young man! How is your father?" He shook Kunou's hand vigorously. "I'm always glad when the Mayors are able to take time from their busy schedules and visit those who serve them loyally. Come! We have so much to talk about!"  
  
Kodachi watched as her brother was dragged away by his overly gracious host. "That was interesting, my brother can be quite excitable at times."  
  
"I'm sure it keeps life from getting too boring," Kasumi said pleasantly.  
  
"Indeed, I doubt that your father will let him get a word in edgewise for the entire night. Anyway I thank you for hospitality and I am sure that I will enjoy this night." Kodachi said and left to mingle with the crowd.   
  
"I am glad, Lady," Kasumi as she watched Kodachi walk away.  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi, I was worried about that," Akane said, breathing a sigh of relief.   
  
Akane was about to say something else when a small tentacle tugged on her dress. She looked down to see a small Lollygagger looking up at her and holding a copy of "Cooking With Akane" in its manipulator tentacles. "Shiihhnnnn?" it asked plaintively.   
  
Akane rolled her eyes in exasperation. Just once she wanted to tell a Lollygagger to take a shuffle into the Void, but when she looked into all four of those adoring black eyes, at least this bothered to learn a few words of the human tongue. "All right, but just this once." As if by some invisible signal she suddenly found herself surrounded by Lollygaggers waving brand new copies of the latest edition.  
  
Kasumi watched as the Lollygaggers herded Akane to the far corner of the room. "I think it would be a good idea if you took the rest of the night off, Ranko," she said calmly.   
  
"But, Mistress he. . "  
  
"Don't worry, Akane told me everything," Kasumi said cutting Ranko short, "and I am not going to punish you for following my orders. I won't hear any more of it, you've had a very busy day. The rest of the bondservants will be having a party of their own. It will give you the opportunity to meet everyone."  
  
"But suppose something happens."  
  
Kasumi laughed, "don't worry, Ranko. Nothing is going to happen here." She pointed towards the vestibule to prove her point.   
  
Just beyond where Mr. Tendou was talking with Kunou stood a man who appeared to be made entirely out of chrome. "Peace Robots," she whispered.  
  
"Exactly, now off you go. Have a good time, you've earned it."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress." Ranko said beaming, and ran off towards the servants' quarters.   
  
Kasumi smiled. "Kyouko, In case Lord Kunou asks, I regrettably seem to be booked solid for the next few months. Give him the usual story; he always seems to accept it."  
  
- * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Nabiki stood just outside of the crowd planning her attack. At the same time she tried to stay as far away from the buffet tables as possible. For Nabiki it was a tough decision to decide which was more disgusting, the special diet tables (most notably the table that Akane had prepared for the Lollygaggers, or the table with human food. "If they don't stop eating soon, I'll die of boredom," she muttered to herself.   
  
At the moment the only thing interesting her was the group of Minotaurs s standing in the far corner of the gallery drinking. There were four of them, three cows and a bull. It was the bull that impressed her the most. He was over three meters tall, solid muscle covered from head to hoof in long fur. His gilded horns glistened against the lights. Tiny white wings stuck out of his back. They were obviously either surgical, or cybernetic, attachments meant only for cosmetic purposes. The only way they could possibly work was if he was hiding a grav-harness underneath all of that fur. She had seen pictures of this one before. There were several hundred megabytes of data dedicated to him in her briefing. Herdmaster Tarou, first admiral of the Consolidated Minotaur Alliance.   
  
"Looks like the Camp followers are beginning to show," she muttered to herself. The Minotaurs were not the first mercenary fleet to arrive on Doozy Sack, but they were definitely the largest. It could be worse, she thought. I haven't heard any rumors of the Federated Planetary Fleet participating in this one. If I have to negotiate with that pompous windbag, Admiral Pikirk, over docking privileges one more time.   
  
Nabiki watched the Herdmaster discuss something with hisa human attendant. She waited for a lull in the conversation and walked over to introduce herself.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * -  
  
"I confess that you will have to forgive me. I had my doubts when you offered to run the bar concessions. I was so behind schedule that I didn't even have time to listen to bids. But you're done a wonderful job. I'm very pleased," Kasumi said pleasantly to the Tengu bartender.   
  
"The female human, Kak! Should not worry, Kak! This one knows he has no reputation, Kak! At least not in this venture, Kak! This one eternally grateful that the female human, Kak! Gave this one the opportunity to prove himself, Kak!" Polly bobbed his head in an expression of thanks and admiration.   
  
"There is no need to thank me, Polly. I always enjoy helping friends. I must say that I was surprised when I found you were expanding into catering. I was sure you had all your claws stuck in the Glass House Saloon," Kasumi said using one of the Tengu's favorite expressions.   
  
"The female human speaks many truths, Kak! This one does indeed have much work to do, Kak! But does the female human know what they say, Phrik? If one not run, jump and hunt, Kak! One die, Kak!"   
  
"That is very wise, Polly. I do see your point. I just wanted to extend my thanks before the end of the party."  
  
"This one accepts the female human's gratitude, Kak! As it is intended, Kak! Now the female human must forgive this one, Kak! This one must leap, Kak! Before his unworthy assistants start to water down drinks, Kak!" Polly shook his head in an expression of apology and haste, turned and bolted through the crowd  
  
Kasumi wiped the perspiration from her forehead watching Polly run back to the bar and reassert his dominance among his assistants. She had forgotten how many people she had greeted this evening. It felt like over a thousand. She had just finished talking with the last couple when she saw one of the flagged people on Nabiki's list. It was one of the people she had privately hoped would not show up.   
  
"Why hello, Mr. Heron," she said politely. "I'm so glad that you could make it."  
  
"Heron" was not his real name. It was merely the one he preferred for polite society. He used many names and, even though it had been one of Nabiki's pet projects for many years, no one had ever discovered the real one. The most common name that was used on the streets was Fisherman. The Fisherman was, Kasumi struggled to think of a polite and appropriate way to describe him, scum. Yes, that's right, she thought, the Fisherman was scum.   
  
More accurately the Fisherman was an agent for mercenaries of the cheapest variety. To be blunt he specialized in cannon fodder. He did most of his work in and around the Freeport intercepting the poor and starving just off the ships and wooing them with dreams of wealth and glory. If it weren't for the huge fee he was willing to pay Nabiki for port use, Kasumi would have refused to let him into the house. There were rumors that he didn't even bother asking people in most cases. More then one beggar or drunk had disappeared in the Rimsides. There was no way of linking this with the man who sometimes jokingly reffered to himself as "Death's Pimp".   
  
The Fisherman smiled at her lie and kissed her hand. "Why good evening Kasumi. You look absolutely radiant today."   
  
Kasumi touched her cheek feeling slightly flush for a second. She had never actually met the Fisherman close up. She was expecting something a bit more hideous, something that fit the image of the demon of the ports that everyone described. The man who stood in front of her was much too handsome. He was immaculately dressed, tall and muscular. Neatly cut red hair with flecks of gray framed a weathered but expressive face. Silver eyes winked at her suggesting rugged charm and experience.   
  
If only he didn't show quite so many teeth when he smiled.   
  
"Why, thank you Mr. Heron. You flatter me. You are welcome in this house, and the pleasures of our table are yours. Please enjoy yourself. I'm sure Nabiki will want to talk to you as soon as possible."   
  
The Fisherman smiled again. "Why, Kasumi, you cut yourself short. What makes you think I don't want to talk to you? Your younger sister stands in the shadows, a mere puppeteer. You, however, stand in the light and even the Star's rays cannot burn you. You are what people think of when they think of the Tendous and that makes you the true power."   
  
Kasumi shook her head frowning slightly. "Do people think I'm that naive, Mr. Heron? I'm hurt."  
  
"A grievous error on my part I'm sure, dear lady. I promise you that when I catch the scoundrel who has been perpetuating such vile slanders I will bring his tongue to you as a token of my respect."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, Mr. Heron. Please enjoy yourself."  
  
"I will, Kasumi, I will. If you will do me the honor later, when you have the time, it would be a pleasure and an honor to dance with you."  
  
Kasumi looked into the Fisherman's deep silver eyes. For a moment she was almost fooled. For a moment she saw a handsome and charming older man, not the scheming amoral bastard. It only lasted a moment. Still as Mistress of the House she had to entertain everyone even those that angels would despise "The honor would be all mine, Mr. Heron," she said with a forced smile.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Kodachi looked around the room with unrestrained disgust. Merchant, ship captains, criminals, commoners all, she thought to herself. She wondered why she had even bothered to come to this stupid function. It was curiosity she admitted to herself. Her brother was infatuated with somebody's bondservant strumpet who had dared to strike him. She had to see this girl who had dared to take her oaf of a brother down a peg.   
  
So far she was bored. There were very few at this party who came close to matching her social status. And even they did not deserve her respect.   
  
A ten-year-old girl ran through the crowd and bumped into her. That was the last straw. "Little brat!" Kodachi growled through her teeth as she turned to look down at her assailant. "How dare you..." She paused as she looked at the girl's powder blue hair worn in twin ponytails and the tattoos on her forehead. "I'm sorry, little sempai, the fault was all mine... If I had only looked where I was going I would have..."  
  
The little Jurai smiled up at her. "I'm Sasami," she said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kodachi, little Sempai."  
  
"You're pretty," Sasami said, smile seemed to grow larger by the moment.   
  
"Thank you, little Sempai, I am honored that you think that."  
  
"I thought I'd be bored when I came here, but I've been having lots of fun. Everyone has been so nice to me. Do you know what a monkey is."   
  
"A monkey? I think they are a mammal of some sort, like a squirrel only larger, they both live in trees."  
  
"Are they cute?"   
  
"I think so, little Sempai."  
  
Sesami looked pensive for a moment. "That's good," she said at last. "When my big sister, Aeyeka said humans evolved from them I thought they were something icky. "  
  
"I don't think so, little Sempai," Kodachi stammered, "What did the Jurai evolve from?"  
  
"Oh the Jurai didn't evolve," Sesami replied matter of factly.   
  
"Really? Surely that can't be true aren't there..."  
  
"Oh there is no fossil evidence of the Jurai on our home planet," Sasami interrupted," It's proof of our divinity.   
  
Before Kodachi could respond, two human bondservants dressed in Jurai uniforms appeared. One was tall with dark skin and long curly blond hair the other was shorter her long black hair kept out of her eyes by a long red headband. "Mistress Sasami there you are! Shame on you running off like that. What would your mothers say? Mihoshi an I were worried sick!"  
  
It's true!" the Blond Bondservant said crying loudly.   
  
"I'm sorry," Sasami said hanging her head.   
  
"Of course you are, Mistress, but you musn't run off like that again think what your mothers would do to this house if you got lost here. Now wave good bye and come along."  
  
"Okay, good bye, Kodachi. It was nice to meet you." Sasami waved as she let herself be lead away by her servants. Kodachi waved weakly and gave a long breathy of relief.   
  
* - * - * - * - * -  
  
"Pantyhose?" Nabiki asked again.   
  
"When he bought me, the lord Herd-Master Tarou was informed it was a prestigious and honorable human name," the boy said. Nabiki looked up at the Huge Minotaur bull, and wondered what sort of sick, deviated freak would have the chutzpah to tell 500 kilos of angry beef something like that.   
  
She returned her attention to the boy. He was handsome. Void, for a night with a body like that she would have paid Ganymede three times the normal fee. His arrogant smile impressed her. You're a right bastard and you know it, she thought to herself as she scanned his neural interface.   
  
"So . . . . . Pantyhose, which of the," A loud roar from the Herdmaster interrupted her train of thought. Several guests looked up from their drinks wondering what was going on. Nabiki struggled to force back a shudder. Tarou glared down at her, gnashing his teeth and blowing steam from his.   
  
The boy crossed his arms and grinned. "You will speak to the Lord Herd-Master Tarou, I am merely his intermediary," he had the amazing ability to turn almost everything he said into a sneer as if to say "I may be the bondservant of an alien monster but you are nothing."   
  
Nabiki looked up at the clearly irritated beast and cleared her throat. She was quite aware of the proper formalities. She also knew that with surgically installed translation units, the need for a human translator was pointless. It was a matter of proper decorum. Most imperials and almost imperials did not like to admit to knowing any of the lesser barbarian tongues. The trick was when someone believed that you were inferior it was a good idea to allow them their fantasies. In the long run it made them underestimate you. "Please forgive me, Lord Tarou, I merely wished to know which fleet you honored by taking their money."  
  
The Minotaur rumbled in what could have been a chuckle and moaned shaking his head.  
  
"So far we have taken money from no one," Pantyhose said waving to her to maintain her eye contact with Tarou, "We are proud to say that the bidding will be furious and those that buy our loyalty will surely be blessed with victory.  
  
Nabiki nodded. The Minotaurs were not an imperial species, but they were close, very close. Their success depended on the outcome of the war. Either they would earn enough capital to climb to the next level or they could exploit a potential power vacuum. Either way they were up and coming and not to be trifled with.   
  
"When will the bidding take place?" she asked.  
  
"Sadly, the imperials are not considering contracts until their entire force has arrived in port. Since barely a quarter of the fleets has arrived, it will be a month at least. We don't worry. Our people are nothing if not patient. It will give us the time to prepare the contract we will honor with blood."   
  
"Admirable," Nabiki said impressed, "I'm sure the fleet that buys your loyalty will be eternally grateful. If you need any favors done while you await the inevitable. Please let me know. "  
  
- * - * - * - * - * -   
-   
"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you tonight, Young Lord. These are exciting times, and the support of the mayors is very important." Soun Tendou said as he dragged a confused Tatiwaki Kunou through the crowd of guests.   
  
"Honored sir, I was hoping I could discuss the purchase of a bondservant, the girl with the pigtail, if you are willing."  
  
"That's more in Kasumi's department. I'm sure she'll be glad to discuss it with you. Right now we have more important things to discuss. I'm sure you have met Shutaru Mendou?" Soun pointed towards a handsome young man dressed in white.   
  
Shutaro Mendou was the only son of the Lady Mayor Mendou. Kunou did indeed know him. In fact their rivalry had gone on for years. Appropriate considering they were heirs to two of the prime powers in the Rimsides. Kunou had always found the younger man arrogant, egotistical, and more than a little vain. Mendou, Kunou had said to himself more then once, was nothing but trouble.   
  
"Yes, of course I know him. Shutoro, It's good to see you again," Kunou lied politely.   
  
Mendou nodded. "The pleasure is all mine Tatiwaki," he replied.  
  
"It is good to have you both here," Soun said happily. "If I can not speak to the mayors their children and confidants are the next best thing. I thought I saw young Sanzenin a while back but I can't find him anywhere. "   
  
"He's hunting, and when he hunts he's be no use whatsoever." Mendou commented.  
  
"Not that he ever is anyway," Kunou added.   
  
"Yes. I'm sure you're right," Soun said stroking his mustache. "It's probably just as well. You two do represent the larger houses. Sanzenin will hear what goes on here sooner or later. First things first. Have you noticed any changes since the fleets' arrival?"  
  
"Yes, so far thirty percent of our revenue has gone down due to the increased number of Peace Robots on the streets. I think it will be that way for the next few months," Mendou said before Kunou had a chance to get a word in edgewise.  
  
"That was my impression as well," Soun agreed.  
  
"Indeed. Why, just today I lost a cadre of my best men to those mechanical monsters," Kunou said trying to seem just as impressive as Mendou.  
  
"That is a shame, Lord Kunou," Soun said in sympathy. "Tell me what did that many men do to arouse their ire?"  
  
"Well . . ." Kunou stammered, "to tell the truth, sir I haven't been informed of all the details." He grimaced as Mendou raised an eyebrow questioning his story. Curse these two for making him look like a fool.   
  
"You have my sympathies, Young Lord. I can assure you both, the Peace Robot's damage will be compensated quite quickly. My daughter's current surveys of the Lazy Fair have shown revenues going up over 12 percent from the presence of fleet personnel. Imagine how much things will improve once the entire fleet lands."  
  
"It will make for a very large golden goose." Mendou said slowly. Kunou, not sure what Mendou meant, nodded in agreement.  
  
"My thoughts exactly, Young Lord, and we will be there with the knife. Quite a few Mercenary ships have already arrived and several Freetraders of note will be landing in my port tomorrow. I have docking contracts with the Slave of Duty, The Orca, The Jokutzuko, and The Dublin Beyond. Young lords, we are heading into an economic boom. The secret to success is who gets to exploit it first."  
  
"This is very useful, Master Tendou," Kunou said, finally managing to get a drop on Mendou. "It is good of you to share this information."  
  
"It helps to know who ones friends are, young lords," Soun Tendou said with a smile.  
  
- * - * - * - * - *   
-   
"Well, look who's here. Miki-chan, it's been so long." Mikado Sanzenin, only son of the Mayor Sanzenin, turned to see Nabiki standing beside him. She did look absolutely stunning in the tight golden feathered dress she was wearing. He had to think about the future and could not concern himself with previous conquests.  
  
"Greetings, Nabiki Tendou with your sweet fair sister coming of age, how could I miss such an occasion? Why, when she and I meet, I will finally reach my goal."  
  
Nabiki feigned puzzlement for a minute. "Your goal?" Realization flashed over her face. She pouted and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Oh Miki-chan, I thought you gave up that silly game when you had me. After all, when one has walked the road of heaven why in the world would he ever wish to return to the dirt?"  
  
Mikado looked across the room where Akane could be seen signing autographs for a mob of Lollygaggers. "My thoughts exactly, Nabiki Tendou, my thoughts exactly."  
  
-* - * - * - * - * -  
  
The song that had just started was titled "Boyfriend." Kasumi hoped that was not someone's idea of a joke. If it was, she did not find it funny. "Thank you Mr. Heron. That was lovely," she said backing away.  
  
"But Kasumi, this is a slow dance," The Fisherman protested.   
  
"Yes, my point exactly, Mr. Heron. Now, if you would excuse me I have neglected my duties long enough, good night to you sir."  
  
The Fisherman watched Kasumi walk away. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a fairly irate Nabiki standing behind him with her arms crossed.   
  
"Why, Nabiki, you look ravishing tonight. Why, had I only known what a beautiful woman you've turned out to be, I would surely have been the first to . . . "  
  
"Stow it, Angler. What in the Void's name was that all about?" Nabiki was obviously in no mood for gay banter.   
  
"Why what is anything about? People come to a party to be entertained. It is the core of our culture."  
  
"Angler, contrary to your fixed beliefs, you're not as smart, or as funny, as you think. What in the Void were you trying to pull with my sister? Let me guess. You were using some of your old lines. 'Oh Kasumi you are the true power of this house'; 'I will find who slandered you'; or, my personal favorite, 'the Star's rays cannot burn you'"  
  
The Fisherman smiled, "you should give your sister more credit, Nabiki. She didn't fall for any of that even though this time I meant every word. She is a special lady."  
  
"She has suitors you know."  
  
"Oh? Like the doctor, over there dancing with a skeleton and giggling hysterically?"  
  
Nabiki looked to see who the Fisherman was talking about and sniffed in disgust." All right, you're obviously here for more then free food and easy women. What do you want?"  
  
"Why, Nabiki, Isn't that enough in Life?" Nabiki gave him a look that made him stop thinking of any more jokes for the rest of the evening. "In fact, there is something I want to discuss with you. You are aware, of course, that the Slave of Duty should be arriving here within the week?"  
  
"The Freetrader? Of course, they're one of our larger contracts."   
  
"Quite right. You see I have an arrangement regarding a very special cargo. I am going to be their port agent for distributing this cargo. The profits are going to be phenomenal, but everything has to go just right with no complications."  
  
"Ah, I see. I'm sure I can help you somehow. For, say, 25 percent of gross profits."   
  
"25 percent? What in the void do you take me for Nabiki?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Angler, was that a 'Don't be ridiculous Nabiki, take 40?'"  
  
"I believe it was 30, Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "You're off your game today, Angler. You must be sitting on a potential goldmine. Oh well, what's money between friends? 30 it is. See me in my office at the standard time and we'll work out the details. Now, if you'll excuse me there are still some innocents out there that I've missed. Good night, Angler." She turned and walked away. The Fisherman watched her weave expertly through the crowds. He turned to watch Kasumi talking with guests.   
  
"They both want me. I can tell." He said with a smile.   
  
- * - * - * - * - * -  
-   
The freetrader's name was Belldandy and Kasumi liked her immediately. She was a beautiful young woman with long gray hair tied in a number of ribbons. Tattoos on her forehead and cheekbones accentuated her exotic appearance. She had a smile that could light up any room.   
  
"It's really just a coincidence we're here the same time as the fleets" She said matter of factly. "But, with any luck it will help us get some cargo here and maybe some new clients. "I'm afraid we don't have much of a ship, but. . . " "  
  
"Onnesama how can you say that!" the freetrader was interrupted by a girl standing next to her. She stood a head shorter then the freetrader. She had long black hair and similar tattoos. She seethed with indignation. "The Benpai is a great ship! It's the best!"  
  
Belldandy smiled sweetly. "Yes, Skuld-chan, the Benpai is a wonderful ship but unfortunately it can only hold ten tons of cargo. With a capacity that small we have to be very picky about our contracts , and that does make business difficult."  
  
"If you would please forgive my sister, Lady. As our engineer, Skuld is very protective of our vessel." Belldandy said turning to Kasumi.  
  
"I take good care of it," Skuld said proudly.   
  
"Oh my, and so young. You must be very talented to have such a hard job." Kasumi said very impressed.  
  
"I'm fifteen years, subjective." Skuld said proudly, not entirely sure if she was being patronized.  
  
Belldandy smiled at her sister and continued. "Anyway, due to our limitations, we've been getting by shipping exotic perishables. It has good returns but it is fairly risky. We've been able to branch out a bit with data exchange and shipping artwork. It has been a slow process but I am proud to say that we are able to break even but very little more. With any luck we should be able to afford a larger ship in a year or so. "  
  
"That's wonderful," Kasumi said cheerfully. "I wish you two the best of luck. You should be able to find lots of potential opportunities now. "  
  
Belldandy frowned. "Unfortunately that is a bit of the problem. It's a buyers market right now. I don't see how we will be able to negotiate a good contract for our services, or even find cargo of value that the larger ships will buy up immediately. What's worse is we are also looking for crew right now. How will we be able to find skilled hands at our price range?"  
  
"I hate to even suggest this," Kasumi said frowning, "but there are certain possibilities that I'm sure that my sister, Nabiki can help you with."  
  
Belldandy turned pale. "Oh no, Lady, not that. Right now our reputation is our most important commodity. Everything has to be completely above board. Our credit depends on it."  
  
"That is good, I'd like to help you really I would. Give me a few days to work on the problem and we can talk about some legitimate ideas."  
  
* - * - * - * - * -  
  
"Because, dear boy, Lady Kasumi said that we could all have the night off and we are celebrating the arrival of our colleague, the lovely Miss Ranko. You do want her to feel welcome, don't you?" Yotsoya said eyeing Godai skeptically.   
  
"All right, I can understand that. What I want to know is why are you doing it in my quarters?" Godai demanded, waving a datapad in Yotsoya's face.  
  
"Because you have the biggest room of course." Yotsoya answered unfazed by Godai's tirade.   
  
"This is ridiculous! If I don't finish Master Tendou's report by tomorrow he'll have my hide." Godai stammered.   
  
"Should we be doing this?" Ranko asked the red headed woman sitting next to her drinking.   
  
"Sure! It's not a problem!" The woman laughed. "This happens all the time. We're just giving him a legitimate excuse to screw up. Trust me girl, he should thank us."  
  
"Akemi, what have I told you about putting ideas like that into people's heads?" Kyouko asked. She had just entered the room carrying a plate of food. "Godai, you can work in my room if you like."  
  
"No Kyouko, I can't. If I surrender, they'll walk all over me," Godai explained, almost whining.   
  
Kyouko smiled. "You're not surrendering, dear, you're following my orders. Now come along, the staff has too enjoy themselves once in a while, it's good for morale."  
  
"But Kyouko."  
  
"Please, Godai, for me." Godai dropped his shoulders and followed Kyouko out of the room. Everyone laughed as they left the room. Ranko looked around in shocked confusion as the party started in full force. Ranko had not gotten the opportunity to meet any of her fellow servants. She had finally remembered their names. The man dancing with a sake bottle in his mouth was Yotsoya. The other two men sitting in the corner drinking slowly but saying nothing were Mistress Nabiki's bodyguards Goeman and Jiigan. The women were Akemi and Ichinose. Ichinose was the last to arrive shaken by some trauma that occurred earlier that afternoon. Now after several drinks, she was back to her old self, doing some sort of bizarre fan dance with Yotsoya.   
  
"So Ranko-Chan, how old are you?" Akemi asked putting her arm around Ranko's shoulder, and refilling her glass.   
  
"I don't know, about 16, I guess," Ranko said hesitantly taking a slow sip.   
  
"No, no, no, girlfriend I mean how long have you lived." Akemi asked a little annoyed.   
  
"I just said, for sixteen.... Oh, for about a week," Ranko said finally getting the older girl's meaning.   
  
"Oh you poor thing, to have been around for such a short time and to have seen so much. " Ichinose said sitting down next to Ranko. "It must be very confusing for you. Did they give you anything to work with?"  
  
"Work with?" Ranko asked puzzled.   
  
"That would be a 'no' then," Yotsoya broke in. "What they mean, dear girl, is there are different degrees how the Peace Robots edit your mind, Sometimes you are actually allowed to keep your memories. However, you have no attachment to them whatsoever. It's as if it happened to another person. Sometimes it did. I find it very convenient to have all the memories of my daring escapades as a rake and a swashbuckler in over a hundred systems. "  
  
"Would you stop it. None of that ever happened to you and you know it," Akemi jumped in. It was clearly an old argument between the two.   
  
"They did indeed, dear lady, I did some research, and I have proof that everything I discussed is true."  
  
"Without a fact you mean. What you have is a bunch of subcred fiction packets," Ichinose growled. "Still, you have to wonder what you were. I'm sure I was notorious. I'm sure some of us have even killed," she said eyeing Jiigen and Goeman. They remained said nothing, but Goeman gave Ichinose a piercing stare. She swallowed and continued. "The fact is, who or what, any of us were is anyone's guess. I don't think there's anyone here who remembers their entire life."  
  
"Kyouko does," Akemi said taking another drink from her bottle. The room went silent. Akemi looked around realizing that everyone was staring at her. She grinned, putting her hand behind her neck in embarrassment. "Look at the time, please, forget I said that, Ranko-chan."   
  
"Why? Why would anyone care if. . . ."  
  
"Hello, I'm back. Is everyone having a good time?" Kyouko asked as she entered the room. No one said anything they just stared at Kyouko looking rather guilty.   
  
"A magnificent time, Miss Kyouko and I think that I speak for everyone here when I say that." Yotsoya said breaking the silence. Everyone nodded hastily in agreement.   
  
"That's good. I have good news though. The hot tub is free for the rest of the night if anyone wants to use it. Ranko, since you're new here, I thought that you might like to have the first turn."  
  
- * - * - * - * - * -   
  
Akane sighed in relief as she signed the last cookbook. That much love and devotion could take quite a bit out of you after a while. All the talk about cooking (even hers) made her hungry. She headed for the buffet table.   
  
At the moment, two Oni, a male and a female dominated the table. The male was tall and extremely handsome with green hair. He was dressed in the yellow tiger striped body suit of the Magnanimous Tiger. The female's hair was pink. She wore a red Gentle Orchid uniform. Both were officers.   
  
Oni at the party did not surprise her. There were always a few imperials at these functions. Most claimed it was a way to see how the other half lived or similar nonsense. With both the Oni and Jurai fleets in port the number of the imperials wandering the Rimsides for entertainment had nearly tripled. She had seen others at the party this evening. One was from a clan that she did not recognize with long white hair and dog like ears in the middle of a shouting match with a human female. She had seen several Jurai as well. So far there had been no fights, but of course, with a Peace Robot present, they had no choice.   
  
Akane thought that she had seen the Gentle Orchid Officer before. A friend of Lum's perhaps? She stood at a distance to listen to them talk. Having spent so much time with Lum-Sempai over the years, she had learned Oni without the help of enhancements. Since she had enhancements anyway, she spoke like a native. Not that she would tell anyone outside of the family.   
  
For a second she wanted to just walk up and ask if either of them if they knew of Lum's whereabouts. She immediately thought better of it. Lum had taught her that as wonderful as trust was it could be a dangerous thing at times. Lum had also taught her that the Gentle Orchid were anything but. She decided to listen at a distance.   
  
Well, looks like we have a long wait ahead of us, the Gentle Orchid officer said. I do not envy the paper pushers at all. To spend ones life itemizing everything in triplicate, I don't know how they stay sane.   
  
The Magnanimous Tiger grunted his mouth was full of food and he slowly kept shoveling more of it in.   
  
Yes I will agree with you there. They probably haven't been sane for quite a while. Those who would rather crunch data then spill blood have so little to live for.   
  
The Magnanimous Tiger shrugged. When do we get to fight? He asked.   
  
When the Governors say so. Of course, considering the rumors that have been going around, who knows?   
  
Anyone know what the battlefield will be?   
  
From what I've heard it will be forty thousand units above Fatima's Well. Close enough that if any ships are disabled they will be sucked in. The actual field is probably around five hundred square units. It should be enough room to cause some damage. Of course with a grid that size there will be at least ten monitors watching, so we will have to behave ourselves. How I hate a proper war.   
  
Not that you know anything else  
  
Oh shut up. Nobody asked you. The Gentle Orchid grumbled.   
  
Akane coughed, having choked on her wine. Both Oni turned in unison staring at her.   
  
"I trust we were not bothering you little one." The Gentle Orchid asked, with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"Oh no, Sempai. I just had something in my throat," Akane said quickly. "Please forgive me, Sempai."  
  
"Of course you did. But please, where are my manners? I should introduce myself first. That is your custom is it not? Yes, of course it is. I am Wing Commander Ran of the Gentle Orchid Clan. My companion is Captain Rei, military intelligence, of the Magnanimous Tiger Clan.   
  
"Food good," Rei said, his mouth full of grilled lizard.  
  
I can't take you anywhere can I? Ran hissed at him. She turned to Akane and giggled.   
  
Akane swallowed nervously. Some people were not meant to giggle. She recognized Ran now. Lum had mentioned her as a good friend. While Lum had not said anything bad about Ran, Ran had seemed to have frequently gotten the short end of the stick in many a childhood adventure. And if other Oni obsessed the way Lum did . . . "I am honored to know you, Ran Sempai. My name is Akane Tendou and you are welcome in my house. I hope you are enjoying yourself at my party." She said bowing.   
  
"Akane Tendou? I am sure I know you from somewhere from somewhere." Akane swallowed as she watched Ran stroke her chin in contemplation. Ran smiled sweetly. As the smile broadened her fangs became frightenly apparent. "Oh yes. You are Lum's pet are you not? She asked.  
  
"I, I'm sure she has many, Sempai," Akane said slowly.   
  
"Oh no. Other then you, and her precious Darling, she hardly speaks of anyone on this void forsaken dust ball. You should be flattered."  
  
"I'm a good girl, Sempai." Akane did not like where this was going.   
  
"Yes, and now you are a woman," Ran said smiling, "And just so cute I could kiss you."  
  
Ran, no. Rei said holding Rei by the shoulder. Impediments. He nodded towards the Peace Robot standing across the room.   
  
Ran followed his glance staring at the silver humanoid for a minute. She giggled showing her toothy smile. "I am delighted to have met you Akane-chan. I am sure we will see lots of each other."  
  
- * - * - * - * - * -  
  
"Are you happy here?" Kyouko asked as she slowly washed Ranko's back.  
  
Ranko said nothing. For some reason she could not understand she had been utterly obsessed her hands and stared at them whenever she thought no one was watching. They were so small. But of course they were. She thought about Kyouko's question for some time. "Happy? I don't know. Should I be? I don't have any comparison."  
  
Kyouko shrugged. "I don't know, really I don't. It's just that it's been my experience that if we have enough free will to wonder about it, things go better. I believe some free will is important at least so that we can ask why."  
  
Ranko poured a bucket of water over herself. "I wouldn't know. To be completely honest, the only thing I can judge for certain is this week. Everything else is so fuzzy. I know things, of course, but I don't know why and then other things come out of nowhere and I can't understand them at all." She turned and looked at Kyouko. "Akemi said that you were the only member of the staff who was not born again."  
  
"Oh, did she?" Kyouko looked as though she was planning a long talk with Akemi.  
  
"What's it like to know everything about your life?"  
  
"Painful," Kyouko said looking at the bathroom tiles.   
  
"Kyouko? Can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why do you look so much like Lady Kasumi?"  
  
Kyouko turned her head and muttered something.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Vanity Cloning," Kyouko repeated.   
  
"What's that?" Ranko asked very curious.  
  
"It was a fad twenty years ago for anyone who wanted a child or a servant who looked just like them. In the Tendous case they wanted their children to have a playmate their own age. I was made from their combined DNA two years before Kasumi was conceived. It worked out fairly well. I got promoted as time passed."   
  
Kyouko paused. "I've been summoned," she said. "You'll have to finish without me. Enjoy your soak." She put her robe on and left the bathroom.  
  
Ranko stared at the door thinking. Finally, she turned and looked at the Bathtub, it looked so enticing. She could not remember having the luxury of getting immersed in hot water but it seemed wonderful. Slowly she climbed in.   
  
Her leg began to spasm the instant it touched the water. She lost her balance and fell in completely. She gasped for breath as she thrashed in agony. It was as if every cell in her body was on fire. For some reason she was unable to scream. Hyperventilating she tried to climb out of the tub get away from the pain. Her heart was beating so hard it felt it would burst through her chest. For a moment her attention turned to her right hand. Through her pain instilled stupor she noticed something strange. With all of her strength she was able to hold her hand up in front of her. With horrified fascination, she watched as it began to grow.  
6 


	4. Freetraders

As always All of the characters here are the properties of Rumiko Takahashi, Monkey Punch and Pioneer. Doozy Sack, Mama Prime, Governors, Lollygaggers, Peace Robots and anything else you do not recognize as Anime belong to me. I would also like to thank my prereaders Ragun Paul Moody, Small Pink Mouse and my good friend Christopher Gwynn who helps me with my technobabble.So, without further ado Montanto Studios present.  
  
Shantyworld  
A Ranma Fanfic  
with gratuitous cameos  
By Bill Morse  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Freetraders  
"Freetrader Slave of Duty hailing Freetrader Joketsuzoku, respond Joketsuzoku. Freetrader Slave of Duty hailing Freetrader Joketsuzoku, respond Joketsuzoku."  
  
The Joketsuzoku had completed its final jump into normal space one AU away from its destination with a time distortion of only one week. Now it joined the seemingly endless caravan of ships headed for the fifth moon of the planet, Mama Prime.  
  
Mu Tsu, The mate's apprentice, sat next to the navigator's station and watched the gray metal sphere that had just become visible on the bridge's primary screens. Considering the Slave of Duty's kilometer long jumpmasts were only half retracted it could only have entered normal space a few hours earlier.   
  
The Slave of Duty was nearly a kilometer in diameter. With a crew of 120 and a hold capable of carrying up to 2,000,000 tons of cargo, it rivaled even cartel ships in size and success. It dwarfed the Joketsuzoko, which was barely a third of its size.   
  
"Master Xian. Shouldn't we respond?" Mu Tsu asked turning to his master sitting behind him in the captain's chair. The communication's officer groaned, rubbing her temples the navigator stifled a giggle.  
  
First mate Xian Kao leaned back and tugged on his beard scowling. He was a man apparently in his fifties dressed all in black with a black skullcap. His skin seemed tight on his face. An unkempt beard covered fine cheekbones. Dark lenses covered tired eyes that showed the fatigue of working three shifts straight. He was not in a pleasant mood. For a man to rise so high in the matrilineal Freetrader society though not unheard of was difficult. Those who made it past the glass ceiling were not to be trifled with.   
  
"Didn't your aunts and mother teach you anything, Boy?" he demanded. "The Slave of Duty is a ship of rank. Do you want its board to think we're nothing but mannerless children who would just as soon fly into a pulsar without looking? There are customs and protocols that have to be respected."  
  
"Freetrader Slave of Duty hailing Freetrader Joketsuzoku, respond Joketsuzoku," the hail repeated for a third and final time.   
  
Xian Kao signaled the communications officer to open a channel "This is Freetrader Joketsuzoku, Slave of Duty. Good voyages to you," he said formally.  
  
"Good voyages, Joketsuzoku. May we have the honor of sharing visuals with your captain?" the Slave of Duty replied.   
  
"Much as it would honor and delight me to provide that privilege I am afraid that the Captain-Matriarch is unavailable. If you would spare me the time I will locate her." Xian Kao signaled Mu Tsu to take care of it immediately.   
  
"That won't be necessary Kao," a voice from behind him said.  
  
"Captain on the bridge!"  
  
Xian Kao, and the rest of the crew present, stood up as Kho-Lon, the Captain-Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku entered. She was old, though how old no one knew for sure. Xian Kao guessed about 150 years subjective, and much more than that objective. She was barely a meter tall and wrinkled like a prune. She wore her white hair long held back with a yellow headband. She wore a flowing yellow robe and balanced on a long wooden staff.  
  
Behind Kho Lon stood her personal apprentice, Xian Pu, Xian Kao's daughter. Beautiful and proud, Xian Kao thought to himself, and silent. It was the matriarch's policy that the traditional Freetrader patois would not be spoken on the bridge. Xian Pu had dutifully obeyed. Xian Kao had never heard so much of a peep out as her when she was on duty.   
  
"Thank you, children, you can sit down now," Kho Lun sat down in the captains chair. "This is Captain Kho Lon. Good voyages, Slave of Duty, I would be honored to share visuals."  
  
All five of the central view screens switched from the caravan of ships to the Slave of Duty's boardroom. Sitting at the far end of conference table was an old woman at least 90 years subjective dressed in a navy blue uniform. Her long white hair was tied in a long braid and draped over her shoulder. Her senior officers flanked her on both sides of the table. Behind her stood a handsome young man with long blond hair and a pencil thin moustache about seventeen years subjective.  
  
"Cologne! Good voyages. It's been ages, old friend. How go the ways?"  
  
Kho Lon took a deep breath. Did the Slave of Duty's captain really think she didn't know the mispronunciations were deliberate?  
  
"The ways are fast and safe, Ruth, and we haul much cargo. I thank you for asking, yourself?"  
  
"The cargo is good, and we have much to sell," Ruth replied. "Perhaps we can discuss this in detail after we touch dirt."  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
"Good, are you ready for the games?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Excellent, you have met my Grandson, Frederick?" Ruth asked indicating the young man behind her.   
  
"Why of course, I remember when you were knee high, young man," Kho Lon said. Frederick bowed in respect.  
  
I'm sure he and your champion will have an interesting time in the final competition," Ruth said.  
  
Yes, I am sure it will be a fight to remember." Kho Lon said slowly.  
  
"Excellent. We can talk again when we meet dirtside. Good voyages, Joketsuzoku." The image of the Slave of Duty was replaced by the image of thousands of ships heading towards the moon of Mama Prime.   
  
Kho Lon turned to look at her apprentice with a smile on her wrinkled face. "Well, Xian Pu, what do you say to that? Fine prospects, yes?"  
  
Xian Pu was silent. Her mouth was wide open as she shook her head frantically in denial. She turned and dashed out of the bridge.  
  
"Xian Pu!" Kho Lon shouted but it was too late. "I thought you raised her better, Kao." She muttered turning to Xian Kao who had watched the entire exchange silently.   
  
"Well, Grandmother, you turn your back for one minute. . . ." Kho Lon waved to silence her grandson before he continued. She was not in the mood for his witticisms at this moment.   
  
"I want her in my office when she finishes her shift. What is our ETA?"  
  
"We should be dirt side in thirty hours, Captain-Matriarch," the navigator replied. One of the side view screens zoomed in on the distant planet. Doozy Sack was barely visible next to the huge Mama Prime.   
  
"I remember a time when a self respecting freetrader wouldn't stop on the Sack for repairs," Kho Lon commented Ah well, I guess it attracts a better class of thief these days. Xian Kao? You and your apprentice get some rest. I want my best people ready for this."  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
"Master Xian! Master Xian!" Xian Kao turned to see Mu Tsu running to catch up with him. "Master Xian may I speak to you?" Mu Tsu asked an empty space where Xian Kao had stood less then a minute ago.   
  
Shaking his head, Xian Kao reached over and pushed Mousse's corrective lenses from his forehead where they had been resting to over his eyes. Mu Tsu turned to Xian Kao looking a little embarrassed as he adjusted his eyewear.  
  
Mu Tsu had been born blind. His family had been able to buy corrective implants from the black market but they were cheap and defective and an endless source of trouble. When they were not registering images 30 seconds out of synch they were giving his brain wrong information entirely. The few times they actually worked they worked too well, sometimes giving him telescopic vision when he did not need it, or the ability to see gas molecules. The uplink from his eyewear corrected most of the problems but he had to be reminded to wear them constantly.   
  
"Mousse, I am very tired and have to be on duty in ten hours, this had better be good," Xian Kao sounded more then a little irritated.  
  
"Master Xian, what the Captain was saying about Shampoo battling that Frederick person. I was wondering if there was any chance of my being in the competition and," he stammered trying in vain to get the request out.  
  
Xian Kao sighed and stared at the ceiling and shook his head. "Mousse, we've gone over this far too many times. There is no way my grandmother is going to give you even the slightest chance of marrying Shampoo when she can just easily use her for a potential alliance." He looked at his apprentice with sympathy for a moment. "Besides, she's turned you down, what? Twenty eight times?"  
  
Mu Tsu stared at the floor for a moment. "Thirty, sir," he mumbled.   
  
"Well, there you are. Don't take it too bad, son, I'm sure there's hundreds of young women out there who would want you." Xian Kao crossed his fingers behind his back. He was fairly sure Mousse didn't notice.   
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Kho Lon sat at her desk going over several of Joketsuzoku's accounts. The desk was a large expensive antique several hundred years old ornately carved, in a style she could not identify, from a Mahogoteak gene mix. It had cost her much at the auction and the bidding had been furious. But it had been well worth the effort. The Desk was situated so it faced the beautifully carved Khmer/Hapsburg doors. Behind her a high-resolution animated mural took up most of the back wall. It depicted a lush valley on an unidentifiable planet. Within the valley were hundreds of pools each with one or more bamboo poles sticking out. Even when the mural depicted a bright clear day there was always something disturbing about the image. Today the valley was overcast with a mild breeze. The pools were covered in a fine mist.   
  
The doors to the office opened and a small white cat with purple highlights on its fur sauntered into the room. It jumped up onto the desk stretched and stared at Kho Lon with yellow eyes.   
  
Kho Lon sighed in irritation. "Xian Pu, I am not talking to that void begotten cat. Come in here this instant."  
  
The cat started to clean itself as Xian Pu entered the room. The cat turned and leaped into her arms. It continued to stare at Kho Lon as Xian Pu began to stroke it. She arched her back in contentment each time her hand ran through the purring cat's fur.   
  
"Xian Pu, that's disgusting it will have to leave while we talk." Xian Pu and the cat stared at her and blinked in unison. The cat jumped out of her arms and left the room.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Lin-Lin, Ran-Ran and Lo-Xian watched the Cat leave the room. "Big sister Shampoo! Big Sister Shampoo! Is you okay? Great Grandmother punish you bad?"   
  
The cat mewed a reply. Lo-Xian looked down at Lin-Lin annoyed. "Lin-Lin silly vacuum skull. Big sister Shampoo inside getting yelled at."   
  
"What big sister Shampoo do this time?" Ran-Ran asked.   
  
"Grandmother Cologne probably caught her having too much fun." Lo-Xian said matter of factly.   
  
"Yes, yes, Lotion right. That happen too too much," Ran-Ran agreed.   
  
"Big sister Shampoo. Lin Lin know what cheer you up. Come down to mess with us. They show Stellar Journeys!"  
  
"Episode thirty two," Ran-Ran added, "It one where Mr. Wallace climb in Jeffrey's tube to save ship."   
  
The cat mewed in excitement. Stellar Journey was a popular serial drama that took place in a galaxy without Governors and humans were a dominant species. Copies of Stellar Journey and its sequels "Stellar Journey: The Children", "Stellar Journey: Flatspace 5", and "Stellar Journey: Trip" would sell out immediately whenever they were available. Everyone always laughed at the scenes where the engineers had to climb into the cramped little Jeffrey's tube whenever even the simplest repairs had to be made. A far cry from the comfortable maintenance corridor's all sensible ships had.   
  
"Who Jeffery anyway?" Ran-Ran asked.   
  
"Xian Kao say he ancient god of bad design," Lo-Xian answered.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Shampoo put her hand over her mouth in a desperate attempt to hide her amusement when she heard Lo-Xian's joke. Unfortunately her great-grandmother missed nothing.   
  
"Xian Pu, go to your room until I'm done talking to you." Kho-Lon said sternly. She could imagine Xian Pu's feline counterpart dashing down the ship's corridor the minute she had chastised her grand daughter. She waited until she was sure the cat was gone.   
  
"Well Granddaughter, what do you have to say for yourself."  
  
"Great Grandmother, why Shampoo have to fight man?"   
  
"He is Ruth's grandson and heir. A marriage will solidify our alliance with the Slave of Duty. It will forge a powerful business partnership."   
  
"Yes, yes, Shampoo understand but why Frederick? Why not other man? Frederick not man Shampoo want. Who he fool with prettyboy looks and moustache? Not this spacer Shampoo tell you!"  
  
"Xian Pu, is it asking too much to speak in standard local dialect? When we get dirtside it does not do any good for potential clients to believe we are hicks only good for sucking vacuum."  
  
"Why Shampoo care what client think? They stuck on dirt! They Governors'! Shampoo spacer! Shampoo free!"  
  
Kho Lon shook her head sadly. She didn't have the heart to explain Freetraders were no better then dirtsiders. It was just in their case the Governors used a longer leash.   
  
"Xian Pu, I am tired so I will be blunt. You are probably the best fighter your age in the various confederacies we are members of, so is Frederick. In the games you should easily be able to make it to the finals as will he. In the finals you will fight Frederick and he will win. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Shampoo's looked shocked. "Great Grandmother want Shampoo lose fight? Great Grandmother want Shampoo take dive? Great Grandmother care nothing of Shampoo's honor?"  
  
"Your honor is very important to me, Dear One, but in the depths of the void alliance and pragmatism matter more. Please don't think I'm cruel, when you're my age you will understand. Now, I won't hear any more of it. Get some sleep. We will be dirtside tomorrow and I want you ready."  
  
Shampoo said nothing, biting her lip to avoid a comment. She bowed stiffly and turned and left. Kho Lon winced as the doors slammed shut. "There are times I wish I died young," she whispered to herself.   
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Xian-Pu stumbled to her cabin feeling quite drained. She had earned the right to private quarters just a year ago and today she needed her privacy. She was already asleep on the bed as she came in. The cat woke up and got out of her way as she collapsed sobbing. The cat made itself comfortable next to her head. It was less then a minute when her door opened letting in Lin Lin, Ran-Ran and Lotion.   
  
"Big sister Shampoo, is you okay?" Lin-Lin asked.   
  
"Big sister Shampoo crying? Don't be sad Shampoo." Ran-Ran added.   
  
Shampoo got up and sat on the corner of her bed looking at the twins and Lotion. She smiled wiping tears from her eyes. "It too too good Shampoo have you three as friends. Shampoo be okay soon. It just Great Grandmother want Shampoo to lose fight for good of Joketsuzoku." She explained her predicament to the three girls as best she could.  
  
"That too too bad, Shampoo how we get out of this?" Lin Lin asked.   
  
"We?" Shampoo asked. "Shampoo one in trouble. Lin-Lin, Ran-Ran and Lotion get to grow up and love man they want."  
  
"We ship sisters," Ran-Ran said proudly, "Suffering of one suffering of all. Big sister Shampoo know that."  
  
"Big sister Shampoo fight Lotion in early match," Lo-Xian said hopefully. "Then Frederick have to fight Lotion."  
  
Shampoo looked up at the giant of a girl and smiled. "Is nice Lotion offer but no way it work. Shampoo clean floor with Lotion," she said sadly. Lotion nodded in agreement.   
  
"Shampoo have to lose to other man," Lin-Lin said rubbing her chin. "Man have to be good and strong fighter. Shampoo can't lose on purpose. Man be brave, too"  
  
"Man be handsome too." Ran-Ran added. "Case Shampoo have to keep him if Great Grandmother hold her to it."   
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Ranma had spent the last ten minutes puking over the toilet. He had no idea how he had gotten into the bathroom but he had woken up in the hot tub so sore he could hardly move. The last thing that he could remember clearly was drinking wine with his father in their apartment. After that he had vague memories of a pretty girl telling him what to do and fighting. There was something else, something about a dark room and a tank. No, it hurt to think about it.   
  
At the moment he could only think about emptying his stomach. It felt as if his lower intestines had been pulled out of his body and then stuffed back into him in a tight bundle.   
  
For a moment he thought he was okay, until the dry heaves started. He was beginning to feel feverish he had to cool down quickly. He filled a bucket with cold water and poured it over himself.   
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
"Ranko? Ranko! Are you all right? I thought I heard a man screaming in there." Kyouko frantically pounded on the door. It was locked from the inside and she didn't have the key. "Ranko? Goemon!" She shouted.   
  
Goemon ran from his quarters wearing nothing but boxer shorts and carrying a crackling zapstick in one hand.   
  
"Goemon, the door!" Kyouko shouted pointing before he even had a chance to ask.   
  
Goemon's foot shot out shattering the lock. The door went flying open.   
  
Ranko was lying on the floor naked in a fetal position. She held a bucket in her hands tightly, and the room reeked of vomit.  
  
"Ranko, what's the matter?" Kyouko asked helping the smaller girl up.   
  
"Nothing there." Ranko whispered, looking at the floor.   
  
"What?"   
  
"There's nothing there." Ranko pointed at her stomach.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about child. Here, let's get you to bed. You've had a bad day. Goemon? Take her to her room. When you get back search the house with Jigan. Whoever that was, he can't have gotten far."  
  
Goemon picked the girl up and paused. For a moment he thought Ranko seemed heavier than someone her size and build should have been and her hair was darker. When he looked again it was the bright red he remembered. He shrugged and followed Kyouko to the servant's quarters.   
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Xian-Kao sipped his coffee as he entered the captain's office. Ten hours just weren't enough, he thought to himself.  
  
Kho-Lon didn't look much better in fact she looked as if she had been awake since he saw her last. At the moment she was studying several three-dimensional schematics projected above her desk. "Sit down, Kao," she ordered not turning around.  
  
"How did it go with Xian-Pu?" Xian-Kao asked as he made himself comfortable.  
  
"She is your daughter. You should be proud." Kho-Lon sounded far too tired to even bother hiding her sarcasm.  
  
Well, there's nothing for that," he shrugged, "she'll do her duty and do what's right. She is your granddaughter after all. "   
  
"Yes, yes. I am not ashamed to say it, Kao, there are times I hate myself more then the darkest villain. Well, as you said, there's nothing for it. We have much to discuss before landing. "  
  
Xian-Kao nodded as he watched the schematics move to the center of the room and waited for Kho-Lon to continue. "We will be docking in the Heaven's Way Freeport in twenty three hours. I'd rather not talk about the details other then the General Manager there is one of the most manipulative little cutthroats I've ever had to suffer."  
  
"It's our lot in life to suffer, Grandmother." Xian-Kao's smile destroyed the nearly perfect impersonation of a wise sage.  
  
Kho-Lon raised an eyebrow in her grandson's direction. "Xian-Kao, I will be lucky if I get five hours sleep before we land. Have pity on an old woman."  
  
"Jokes aside then. If the General Manager is playing games with you why bother with Heaven's Way at all? It's not the only Freeport on the Sack you know."  
  
"Because the Joketsuzoku doesn't have a warp drive. And as long as that fact remains we can't be picky about where we land."  
  
"A valid point, Grandmother, but the only people who can afford warp drive are cartel fleets and Imperials. They can afford to use the Governors' Ports so what good does that do us?  
  
"The Sack's one of the places where a jump drive cannot compete with warp. It's that void forsaken sun, you see, it's so hot you can't get within an AU of it without risking serious damage to your ship and I don't have to tell you we're not getting a decent pseudo-tau that high in the gravity well. The minimum time distortion in a jump we could hope for is a little over two months."  
  
Xian Kao nodded. There were places in the galaxy he knew of where a jumpdrive would have an advantage over warp, but they were rare and even in the most well mapped routes things occasionally went wrong. "It's a shame we're not arriving during the "winter" or we could jump from the gas giant's gravity well without having to worry about being thrown off course by the star," he pondered, tugging his beard thoughtfully.  
  
"True, but I'm afraid we can't afford to wait sixty years for an ideal route," Kho Lon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why do we even bother then?"  
  
Kho-Lon laughed. "With both the Oni and Jurai armadas gathering in the Governor's ports, how can we not? The potential profits are staggering"  
  
"I see your point, Grandmother, but having said all this with the size of our risk why spend even more credits at an expensive Freeport?"  
  
"There are other Freeports that would better suit our needs. Unfortunately they're all booked solid. Of our remaining options Heaven's Way is the closest to the Governors' northern most port as well as one of the largest financial centers. The Lazy Fair I think it's called. It's probably one of the best spots to sell our cargo and with any luck we will be able to find a cargo that will be worth the time distortion."   
  
"I hope you will forgive me for doubting your judgement," Xian-Kao said bowing his head.   
  
"Don't bother. Your opinions are valuable to me, Grandson. Now, we have fifteen hours before landing occurs. So it is in our best our best interests to go over our flight plan now. I trust you and your people are up to it?   
  
Xian Kao grinned, "Don't worry, Grandmother. As any Amazon Spacer will tell you, going down is what men do best."   
  
Kho Lon winced shaking her head. "Just take a look at our planned course," she groaned pointing at the projected map.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
"What's our status, Xia Men?" Kho Lon asked entering the bridge with Xian Kao close behind her.   
  
We should reach our window of descent in about an hour, Captain," Xia Men, the second mate, said getting up from the captain's chair.  
  
Kho Lon looked at the tiny gray ball displayed on the primary view screens. Even at this range it was completely dwarfed by Mama Prime. If it weren't for the steady stream of ships heading for it would be easy to miss. "Good. Ti Xiu? Give me a display of the Ports. I want to have a good look at where we are going."   
  
"Yes Captain," the young navigator acknowledged, flicking the appropriate screens.   
  
Kho Lon watched as the central view screens zoomed in on Doozy Sack's main continent. The giant crater that dominated most of it made it look like a strange deranged chameleon. Soon all that was visible was 200 square kilometers filled by the four Governor Ports. They lay there like large black disks lain out in a triangular pattern with the largest, the Mainport in the middle. To the north seemingly imbedded into the side of a huge crater was the Northport. To the southeast one on each side of a humungous canyon were the two southports. Surrounding the ports like a huge growth of lichen was the port city.  
  
"Better try and access the Heaven's Way Bandwidth while you're at it," Xian Kao told the communications officer.  
  
"At once, Master Xian," she complied.   
  
The view of the ports was pushed over to the side screens. The center screen now showed a young woman with long brown hair tried into a ponytail. She smiled sweetly as a pleasant melody started to play in the background. "Welcome, honored visitors, to our world. We thank you for choosing Heaven's Way Freeport for your stay on Doozy Sack. Or, as we like to call it, a happy rest stop to future destinations."  
  
"I wish I had dealt with that one during negotiations," Kho Lon muttered.   
  
It's probably a sim-mascot, Grandmother," Xian Kao commented, "there's is no way anyone can be that nice."  
  
"Heaven's Way is ideally situated between the northernmost and central Port and is a mere walk away from one of Doozy Sack's largest commercial centers, the Lazy Fair."   
  
The woman's face was replaced with shots of a bustling marketplace with close ups of smiling vendors filling bags with assorted produce. "The Lazy Fair provides you with the perfect opportunity to complete any transaction you wish to pursue be it selling your cargo, meeting new clients or simply gather supplies, the Lazy Fair community of helpful merchant is ready to help you in anyway," the woman's voice continued. The viewscreen showed hundreds of people waving happily as if to emphasize her point.  
  
"Is it really necessary to keep listening to this?" Xian Kao asked as the woman droned on about shops, hotels, clubs and landmarks of interest   
  
"I don't know, Master Xian, that Ganymede's place looks like fun," Ti Xiu grinned.  
  
"Kids," Xian Kao muttered under his breath.  
  
"Good voyages, Joketsuzoku." The recorded message stopped and the face of another woman appeared on the screens. She looked very much like the first but seemed a bit younger with her hair cut at shoulder length with her bangs cropped making it look as if she was wearing a strange brown helmet. "Do I have the pleasure of speaking with the Captain-Matriarch?" She asked.  
  
"I am Kho-Lon, captain and owner of the Freetrader Joketsuzoku," Kho Lon answered, put off by the younger woman's informal manner. "Nabiki Tendou, I presume?"  
  
The woman smiled, a slight curl of the lip that didn't affect the rest of her face. It was almost predatory, like a cat's. "I am honored to share visual with you at last, Lady Kho. For better or for worse I welcome you to Doozy Sack."  
  
"I thank you," Kho Lon replied.  
  
"I think you will find this is a good time to do business," Nabiki continued, "though perhaps it's a little more competitive then some people are used to. Still, a good way to weed out the stragglers, wouldn't you think? I assume you already have buyers lined up, but if you have need of any help at all I will be more then willing to help. For a small finder's fee of course."  
  
"Of course. I look forward to discussing the details in person."  
  
"You honor me. Now a few words before I give you over to flight control. Be ready to go off automatic when you enter the atmosphere at the given coordinates. The tugs will link with you when you enter the flight ceiling. You will be docking in grav-dock number 12."  
  
"I thank you for taking the time to deal with us personally, Lady Tendou, we are in your debt." Kho Lon bowed her head respectfully.   
  
Nabiki gave her slight predatory grin a second time. "I thank you for choosing Heaven's Way Freeport for your dirtside needs, honored captain. Good voyages." The image of Nabiki Tendou was replaced with navigation charts and a view of the Freeport.   
  
"Aiyah! If only Xian Kao twenty again," Xian Kao grinned. A glare from Kho Lon silenced him.   
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
"Ah! Welcome, welcome, Kak! Honored guest, Kak! To Glass House Saloon, Kak! This one answer too human title Polly, Kak! Is anything the. . ." The Tengu host bobbed his head, looking at Kho-Lon from several angles, and raised his feathered crest in a gesture of confusion, "aged honored human want, Phrik?" He made a clucking sound low in his throat, which might be the Tengu, equivalent of a blush as Kho-Lon stared at him.   
  
"Thank you, honored host. I am here to meet a friend, a fellow aged honored human."  
  
"Ah yes, Kak! This one knows who you speak, Kak! It been here for some time, Kak! Come, come this one will take, Kak!"  
  
Kho-Lon followed her host as best she could. It was quite tedious since Polly would dash half way to the table stop to see if she was following and rush to his destination. He would then return and circle her a few times gently nudging her to hurry up. It was a relief when she finally reached Ruth's tables a long minute later.   
  
Ruth looked as if she had had about as much sleep as Kho-Lon , and smiled as Polly came with more tea.  
  
"Hello, Cologne! Lovely to see you in person. How long has it been?"  
  
"Too long, time flies slowly in the Void," Kho Lon replied sitting down.   
  
"It does indeed. So tell me, why the long face? Don't tell me Polly couldn't tell you were a woman either? Are the ways going slowly for you?"  
  
Kho-Lon paused as she let the Tengu fill her cup. "I can honestly tell you that the ways are good. True, the risk of doing business on the Sack is costly but the clients are many and our cargo is good. We will succeed I'm sure."  
  
"So speak the profits," Ruth smiled.  
  
Kho-Lon sipped her tea silently. If she wanted bad puns she would have stayed on board the Joketsuzoku. "So how go the ways with you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh good, very good," Ruth exclaimed. "Our cargo has its risks but the rewards! Not even the cartels can dream of it!"  
  
"You're not shipping perishables, are you?" Kho-Lon asked.  
  
"You could say that." Ruth waved her hand as Kho Lon raised an eyebrow. "Please don't pry Cologne," It's better that way."  
  
"Are you ready for the competitions?" Kho-Lon asked changing the subject.   
  
"Oh definitely. We will be well represented. My Frederick is looking forward to showing his skill. But I must say I'm a bit concerned about your granddaughter. What was her name again?"  
  
"Xian-Pu."  
  
"Oh yes, that's right, Shampoo. She looked a little reluctant."   
  
"Premarital jitters I assure you."  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
"Shampoo, Shampoo!" Mousse shouted as he ran up and down the large waiting lobby that over looked the rest of the port. They had been rewarded with shore leave soon after landing Mousse had been told that Shampoo was waiting for her hover bike to get through customs. While it was true things probably could go a little quicker, the crew of the Joketsuzoku followed one of the elder's favorite maxims. If they were legal, personal items were not worth bribing an official for.  
  
He saw Shampoo with her friends standing in line at one of the fast-food restaurants inside the Lobby. This one was called C-ko's. It was crowded with a line of beautiful women despite the stench (Which was so bad it was hard to even get close to!)..   
  
"Shampoo do you want to come with me as soon as you get your bike? I hear the Lazy Fair is great! Please say yes!" He glanced at Shampoo's tray trying to identify the contents. The smell was sickening. "Shampoo? How can you eat that stuff?" he asked.  
  
Shampoo made a slushing gurgling sound in response.   
  
Mousse pushed his lenses down over his eyes to discover he had been talking to a rather puzzled looking Lollygagger with mottled tan skin and a tattoo of a smiling human female with short black hair on its side. In fact he quickly saw that there were no beautiful women standing in line at all, at least not in the human sense.   
  
A sharp blow to the head broke his train of thought. "Stupid Mousse, why you think Shampoo Lollygagger?" Shampoo demanded coming up behind him. "You think Shampoo slow? Shampoo slimy and ugly?" She paused as she realized what she was saying. "Shampoo sorry. Shampoo insult stupid Mousse not nice Lollygagger," she apologized, bowing to the Lollygagger.  
  
The Lollygagger waved a manipulator tentacle to show it was not offended and belched a question, pointing another tentacle at Mousse.   
  
"Shampoo ask same question for years," Shampoo replied.   
  
Mousse followed as Shampoo left C-Ko's. "Shampoo, I'm sorry but would you like to come with me to the Lazy Fair? There will be all sorts of good things to buy there and...Shampoo?"  
  
Shampoo was ignoring him completely. This was not unusual except for her glazed over expression. Some people twiddled their fingers when they were bored. Shampoo hunted. The symptoms were always the same. First was the vacant look, which would last until Shampoo spotted her prey. Then came a look of intense concentration followed by a content smile. It was the smile that always made Mousse the most nervous. Shampoo's feline counterpart appeared with what looked like a centipede in its mouth and leaped up onto her shoulder. She looked at Mousse with all four eyes and smiled.  
  
"Shampoo tell Mousse what. Mousse go get bike for Shampoo and Shampoo think about it. Is deal?"   
  
"You mean it, Shampoo? Do you really mean it?" Mousse asked excited.   
  
"Mousse call Shampoo dishonest?" Shampoo asked, "Mousse think this face of liar?"  
  
"No, of course not! Thank you, Shampoo. Thank you! I won't let you down!" Mousse shouted, running for the exit.   
  
Shampoo finished thinking about it by the time Mousse had left the Lobby. "That take care of stupid Mousse for hour or so," she said to herself. She jumped off of her shoulder onto a nearby table to finish her centipede. It tasted almost like shrimp. It made her remember that although she had just finished filling one stomach the larger one had to be dealt with too. Swallowing the last bite of centipede she jumped back up on her shoulder to get a better vantage point. There was so much to explore. She sniffed the air of the Freeport taking in the entire atmosphere. It was dry with hardly any humidity mixed with the stench of grease and ozone.   
  
She watched as service vehicles massed around the Joketsuzoku, and listened to her father argue with an attendant of the price of fuel. In the distance she could see a Jurai dreadnought hover above the Northport. From here it looked so small but she could tell that it dwarfed every ship in the freeport even the Slave of Duty.   
  
Shampoo sighed as she looked at the Freetrader that filled the largest grav-dock in the Port. She wondered if she could stand living in that hulking monstrosity. It looked barren in comparison to the warm comforting curves of the Joketsuzoku. She hoped that her friends' plan would work so she wouldn't have to worry about that possibility any more.  
  
"Hey there, that cat have a license?" a voice behind her asked.  
  
Shampoo turned her heads to see a girl her own age standing next to her. She was tall with short brown hair and dressed in ragged but sensible clothing   
  
"License?" Shampoo asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, just ID, really," the girl explained. "Something that shows that beauty's yours."  
  
"Yes, yes, Shampoo understand. But why Shampoo need ID for cat?"   
  
"Tengu," the girl stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Especially the young ones. Sure, most of them are good kids who wouldn't dream of touching somebody's property but other than that just about any small animal's fair game. Better not to take chances."  
  
Shampoo gulped in shock. Her cat form arched its back, hissing on the off chance there were Tengu delinquents prowling the port.   
  
"Aiyah! Where Shampoo get pet ID?" she asked, almost pleading.   
  
"You've come to the right place," the girl smiled.   
  
Shampoo stepped back studying the girl carefully. "You not general manager Shampoo hear father and great-grandmother swear about so much?" She wondered why anyone in such a high authority would dress so poorly.   
  
"You don't know how often I get that," the girl laughed. "I can never tell if it's a compliment or an insult to Lady Tendou and myself. No I'm just a working girl trying to make a living. If you need anything at all just let me know. My name's Nanami." She pushed a business card into Shampoo's hand. "For a place so crowded, the Rimsides can get quite lonely."   
  
Shampoo finished haggling just when Mousse had brought her hovercycle back from customs. It was always a pleasure playing the Merchants game with someone who truly appreciated the art. She wondered if she had let her nervousness get the better of her and if the single pet tag was more then enough. In retrospect, she thought the cat sweater with the words "somebody's pet" did look a little silly.   
  
She shrugged as she climbed on to the hover cycle, ignoring Mousse completely. The cat leapt onto a saddlebag behind her. She had more important things to think of. She had to find herself a patsy.  
  
"Shampoo mean brave warrior," she corrected herself.   
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
The planet was well within Jurai space and used primarily as a communications station. The Governors had little use for the world and kept only a minimal presence there, just enough to remind the Jurai who was boss.   
  
The population consisted of barely a thousand Jurai. Of the lesser species, there were Tengu, Lollygaggers, and many humans.   
  
The Jurai, in a rare demonstration of irony, had named the world "The Delightful Pleasure Garden of the Divine Susano-o". In a way, this was appropriate. The surface of the world was habitable, but only during the summer. The world had an extremely tillt. Durring the rest of the year the temperature was so cold that near the poles and in the mountains it snowed flakes of Carbon Dioxide. The average windspeed averaged between gale and hurricane force. Sentient life was only able to live in long winding underground warrens and there they had thrived. The humans had abbreviated the Jurai name to suit their own purposes. They called it Suzie's Playground.   
  
Despite the obvious problems, humanity prospered on Suzie's Playground. By the time of the present era, the population of the warren's numbered in the millions.   
  
Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever except the Governors and the Void. In one of the more decisive battles of their century long war, the Oni, through extensive lobbying and massive bribes, had garnered permission to make a surprise push into Jurai territory.   
  
The Jurai did not have time to make a counter bid. Suzie's Playground was one of the first casualties of the Oni offensive. Having always considered it expendable, the Jurai evacuated their people quickly, leaving the unessential population to fend for themselves. For the rest of the people of Suzie's Playground running away was not an option. In a mere week the Oni attack had cut the population in half. In another day the remainder had been decimated. To make matters worse the warren's life support system had been damaged beyond repair. The surviving inhabitants of Suzie's Playground would only last until the end of the summer.   
  
The only chance of survival was remote. There were several small outposts on the other side of the planet to the south. If the remaining population would be able to migrate there and cobble together the corect equipment life would be hard but it could be sustained.  
  
The problem was that most of the large transports had been destroyed and even if they hadn't been there was only enough room in the southern outposts for a population of 10,000. No matter what the outcome people would die. There was much talk on who to leave behind on this desperate venture for they knew that they could only save some or everyone would die. There were long decisions of who would die and who would have the moral authority to kill them if they refused to suicide. Even worse were the talks regarding which forms of deat reduced or enhanced there remaining resources.   
  
Two weeks before the inevitable, salvation came in the form of the freetrader, Slave of Duty. In exchange for the remaining net worth of the colony, the remaining 30,000 people were put into cold storage, stacked like firewood in their sleep units.   
  
For the refugees this came as the ultimate relief, there was no more talk of desperate measures now the were free to leave. The colony could live and prosper elsewhere. Justice and revenge would come in time.   
  
Four months later the remaining survivors awoke in a large hanger. There were 28,651 of them left. Mass hibernation of that scale on a limited budget . . . . . you get what you pay for. When the survivors had come fully to their senses they found a small army of armed guards surrounded them. A spot light came on to reveal a tall man in his forties with red hair, silver eyes and a smile that reminded some of a happy piranha.  
  
"Hello, everyone," he said smoothly. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is unimportant, but my associates call me the Fisherman. I'd like to thank you all for volunteering for a glorious cause."   
16 


	5. Welcome to the Basin

I'd like to thank my prereaders Ragun Paul Moody, Small Pink Mouse and my good friend Christopher Gwynn who helps me with my technobabble. As always All of the characters here are the properties of Rumiko Takahashi,Monkey Punch,Pioneer, Studio Gibli and Hajime Kanzaka/Rui Araizumi/Kadokawa Shoten/TV TOKYO/SOFTX/Maruben and Kenichi Sonoda. Doozy Sack, Mama Prime, Governors, Lollygaggers, Peace Robots and anything else you do not recognize as Anime belong to me. So, without further ado Montanto Studios present. 

Shantyworld

a Ranma fanfic 

with Gratuitous Cameos

By Bill Morse 

Chapter 5

Welcome to the Basin

The Fisherman sipped his tea as he reviewed the menu at the Arionidae Lounge. He always enjoyed a good meal after a successful deal was completed as his personal celebration. The Suzie's Playground job was probably the most successful in his career. With the megacreds he raked in on that one he could almost consider retiring. 

The Fisherman laughed out loud at that last thought occurred to him. To even consider retirement was ridiculous. Money, no matter how much, was only a way of keeping score. 

The Lollygagger wine steward came up to the table with a copy of the wine list and burped a query.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking to myself," the Fisherman glanced at the wine list. "You know I find it amazing that you actually have bottles of Chateau Fifth Beijing 47 here."

The wine steward retched proudly.

"Of course you do. That's why I keep coming here. I'm just impressed considering Fifth Beijing was destroyed in 42."

The wine steward rubbed the back of its 'neck' with a manipulator tentacle, looking as embarrassed as a Lollygagger could. It made a soft gurgling noise in explanation.

"A reasonable facsimile? Considering how obsessed the Governors are about truth in advertising, how in the Void did you manage to pull this one off?" 

The wine steward made a low belching noise.

"Really? How ingenious. Now you've made me curious. Where does this reasonable facsimile come from?

The wine steward seemed too embarrassed to answer but finally chirruped a reply. 

"Oh, come now, you know as well as I do how original the Oni are when it comes to naming their agricultural centers. Which planet, called Grain, did it come from? "

The wine steward answered with a low chortling sound. 

The Fisherman rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Hm, relatively temperate climate, good yellow light, almost tempting but no. I'm afraid you'll have to peddle this Bordeaux from Chile to someone else. 

" A little bit of ancient ethnic humor," he explained when the wine steward looked confused, "don't worry, most humans don't get it either. For now I think I will have a glass of my usual. Now off you go while I decide what I want to eat."

The Fisherman laughed as he watched the wine steward shuffle away. He went back to reading the menu.

"Fisherman! Look Gourry! It's the Fisherman!" The Fisherman turned to see a petite redhead and a tall muscular man with long blond hair standing at the entrance of the Arionidae. The redhead ran up to his table hugging him. "Oh, Fisherman, it's so good to see you!" 

"Lina, the fabric, please."

"Right, sorry," Lina brushed off the Fisherman's jacket, "I'm just so happy to see you. I mean I was telling Gourry just how great it would be to see the Fisherman again." 

"But, Lina, you said he could rot in the, Yeowch!!" The blond man doubled over as Lina's elbow struck him between the legs. 

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot," Lina smiled.

"Don't worry, I never do," the Fisherman grinned putting his menu down. "So what can I do for my favorite girl today?" 

Lina fell to her knees begging. "Fisherman, you got to get us a gig, please! It's been weeks! With all the talent flooding into the Maze even the little jobs are taken, we haven't even been able to get bodyguard work! You gotta help us!" 

"Lina, I'd love to help both of you, but as you just said, it's a buyers market out there. They can hire whoever they feel like and all we can do is smile and watch."

"But, Fisherman! You're the guy with the connections. You make the deals! Me and Gourry heard you had something big going down at Heaven's Way. I mean, don't you have anything lined up for the Battle of Fatima's Well?"

Lina, you know perfectly well the Battle of Fatima's Well is strictly a naval engagement. Good as both as you are, you're infantry." Nobody feigned sympathy better then the Fisherman. 

"Infantry?" Gourry demanded managing to get back on his feet. "We're better then any void forsaken infantry! We're Special Forces! We're..."

"Gourry, would you please shut up," Lina hissed, "What I'm saying, Fisherman, is if anyone can find something for us it's you. I can make it worth your while." Lina leaned over and stroked the Fisherman's cheek, speaking in a low sultry voice. 

The Fisherman glanced blandly at Lina. "Lina, sweetheart, take some advice from your Uncle Fisherman. Stick to fighting, you'll never make it as a prostitute." He waved his hand before Lina could say anything. "Tell you what, I'll call you when I find something and don't worry, when have I ever let you down?"

"Don't say anything, Gourry," Lina hissed as her partner raised a finger. She turned back to the Fisherman "Thank you for your help, Fisherman," she said, smiling. "I knew we could count on you! Come on, Gourry, let's go. Bye, Fisherman!" She grabbed her partner by the arm and started dragging him to the door.

The Fisherman chuckled and picked up his menu again. In the corner of his eye he noticed a rather disheveled but familiar individual standing at the restaurant's door as Lina and Gourry exited the Arionidae..

He paused as if he had been interrupted, listened intently, and said "Yes, of course I understand, Lady Mendou. The position you're in is more common than either of us would care to admit," tapping his earpiece the minute he was sure the man was within earshot.

"Its not just a matter of quantity – any hawk can yank runaways from a Freeport – it's a matter of finding the right people for the job and for even a man of talent and integrity that is easier said then done.. 

Yes of course I understand, Lady Mendou, time is of the essence. I am confident I can get you every thing you need within your time frame," the Fisherman paused as he let his imaginary conversation end with the Lady Mendou cutting him off. He looked up finally noticing the man in front of him. 

"Why Genma Saotome! Would you look at you! Sit down. Void, man you look like you were run over by a herd of wild gaff."

Genma Saotome did look a sight. Half of his face and neck were covered in nuskin. It would probably be another week before the discoloration faded. His right arm was covered in a flex cast, and who knew what his freshly tailored clothes hid. He was clearly favoring his left leg. 

"A sixteen year old with a spatula," he muttered as he slowly sat down picking up a menu. 

"Quite a few of them, I would imagine," the Fisherman commented after looking him over. 

Genma glanced at a menu trying to avoid the Fisherman's gaze. "Ah! Fifth Beijing 47! An excellent year! I will have a bottle of it for myself and my good friend the Fisherman," he signaled the wine steward.

The Fisherman and the wine steward exchanged glances before it shuffled off to the wine callar. 

"My, trying to impress me with such a rare vintage. So, what brings you here today? If it's about Ranma forget it. Fool me once, shame on you and all that."

Genma cringed. The Fisherman had never done anything about that particular incident. He had never let Genma forget about it either. 

"Well, actually, it does concern my boy," Genma took a deep breath and began to tell the Fisherman his story. 

The Fisherman said nothing merely raising an eyebrow when he got to the part about drugging Ranma. He whistled through his teeth when Genma finally got to how much he had gotten paid for his efforts. 

"Saotome, you've just increased my respect of you tenfold. I didn't know you had it in you and I didn't think that kind of money existed outside of the Ports." 

Genma stared at the floor unable to meet the Fisherman's gaze. 

"I think I know the value of human flesh more then most people," the Fisherman continued. "Ranma's talented. More talented than about anyone his age I've ever seen. But I tell you, Saotome, even if an honest man such as myself threw the truth to the void, 500,000 credits would be as much as I could get for him. Tell me, Saotome, what's so special about your son so I can find people like him?"

"I don't know, really I don't. They didn't even bother to haggle."

"And I doubt you could count high enough to ask for a higher sum. Never mind, I doubt I could either." 

"I don't think anyone could, Fisherman. Anyway, I was wondering do you have any idea how I could get Ranma back?" 

The Fisherman stared at Genma in disbelief. "Get him back? I'm sorry Saotome. I was listening to this story of yours for the past fifteen minutes and I'm fairly sure I caught the part about you selling Ranma to the Governors."

"I know, I know but is there any way?" 

"Saotome, this is the Governors. You're out of your league." 

Genma stared at the floor. "I know. I'm going crazy, I shouldn't have wasted your precious time on something like this. I . . . "

"Saotome, don't worry I understand. The first time is always the hardest. It's just that for most of us it takes a little longer to the hit the big time. Soak it up and enjoy yourself. You're a big man now, a citizen of the galaxy, while I remain a mere fisher of men."

Genma took a deep breath. "You're right of course. I'm sure you have important appointments. Thank you for your time, Fisherman." With a quick nod of respect he turned to walk out of the Arionidae. 

"Saotome." Genma paused at the lounge's doorway. He slowly turned to look at the Fisherman and waited for the other shoe to drop. The Fisherman cocked his finger and grinned. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Genma shuddered as he desperately tried not to think of such terrible atrocities. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

There are some who believe the greatest miracle in history is that the asteroid which struck Doozysack thousands of years ago did not destroy it completely. The impact was catastrophic of course – creating the Great Crater and moving Doozysack into orbit about Mama Prime's – if there had been life on the desolate moon at the time it couldn't have survived the collision.

The Pariah's Trail is a group of intertwined roads starting in the shanties and slums surrounding the Governor's ports running along the side of the crater's ridge in a slow incline, passing above the Northport, over the top of the crater's ridge, and down into the basin. It was the way of choice for those too poor to use the Governors' Road and too desperate to use the Smugglers Road. 

Parts of the trails are occasionally wide enough for two vehicles to drive side by side, but in most parts it's a struggle for even a normal sized vehicle to make it through. 

The Ucchan is not a normal sized vehicle. 

Ukyou stared at the pile of rocks blocking the Ucchan's path and sighed. Rockslides were not uncommon on the Pariah's trail. Occasionally parts of the trail would be wiped out entirely. Too often people who wanted to cover their flight or prevent others from escaping did this deliberately. Much of the Pariah's Trail's traffic was foot travel so rockslides were usually ignored or forgotten as travelers chose adjacent trails. 

The pile of rocks in front of her had to be at least ten meters high. Ukyou grabbed her lifter and jumped out of the Ucchan.

She had modified a hand-held lifter to fit into a metal staff. The flat paddle shaped gravity projector on the end made it look, for all the world, like a giant spatula. Ukyou had made improvements on her "battle spatula" so it could take, and give, much more punishment. If she reversed the vector of its localized field of artificial gravity it could pack a devastating wallop when she swung it. Even turned off could be a very dangerous weapon.

Ukyou climbed up to the top of the rock pile. It was worse then she expected. The rocks covered the trail for another twenty meters.

"Is anyone out there?" she shouted. She didn't see anybody but for what she had in mind there was too much of a chance of innocent bystanders getting hurt. She took her lifter from its strap and turned it on. She lifted a large boulder and flung it off the pile. She smiled watching it bounce down the face of the ridge breaking up triggering more rockslides in the process. 

"Fun as this is, I'll be here for a week if I do it this way." She climbed down the rock pile and walked back to the Ucchan, then climbed up into the driver's seat. 

"Switch to reserve power and charge up the battering ram," she ordered, strapping herself in. 

"Acknowledged, Ukyou," the onboard computer droned. The "battering ram" was a modified repulser which Ukyou had bought from a scrap merchant for next to nothing. She had been going through one of her artistic phases at the time and had added every accessory she could think of into the Ucchan, no matter how apperently useless.

Ukyou watched the readings leap up as the rock pile exploded. "Please let this be all it takes," She begged watching the dust clear. 

Rocks still blocked the trail.

"Void ! Again!" Ukyou shouted in frustration.

"Acknowledged, Ukyou," the computer repeated. The Ucchan fired a second blast. Ukyou watched the reading jump again. "Another one and I'm stuck here," she muttered. 

She sighed in relief as the dust cleared revealing the trail. A third force bolt would have drained the power cells completely. She would then have had to waste an entire day waiting for them to recharge. She unstrapped herself and jumped out of the Ucchan, her lifter in hand and walked over to the remains of the rockpile. She looked around slowly to see if there were any other challenges in the landscape. "Autopilot, and take it slow," she shouted.

"Acknowledged, Ukyou, steady as it goes." The Ucchan started to roll over the rubble.

Ukyou let the Ucchan pass, still looking for possible trouble. She ran to the ladder bolted on the Ucchan's backside, quickly climbing to the top of the Ucchan. "Get ready for company, Sugar," she commanded. She could hear the weapons systems click and whir into a ready position. "And Ranchan laughed at my constant tinkering," she laughed as she paced back and forth watching for the slightest sign of trouble. If there were anyone within thirty kilometers they would have heard the racket she made clearing the trail. She wasn't particularly worried about Peace Robots in this area. It was too remote and too far away from the Governors' Road. But there was a chance that other people were following her and she couldn't afford waiting to find out if they were friendly.

For twenty minutes she kept a quiet vigil, expecting the worst. It never came. All she could hear was the wind, the whir of the Ucchan's motor and the low rumble of ships landing in the distance. 

"Weapons down, steady at forty clicks." The weapons returned to their normal compartments and the Ucchan sped up to the requested forty kilometers. Ukyou sat down on to watch the view, putting her lifter aside.

It was late in the afternoon and the glow of the star behind the near-constant cloud cover was beginning to set. She was finally high enough to have a good view of Northport.

She watched a Jurai Dreadnought descend. There was something almost dreamlike about standing directly above the giant ship. Ukyou had always imagined a giant door on the top of the port opening and closing as the ships arrived and left. Much to her surprise it slowly sank into the pitch-black roof of the port. "It's some sort of force field, but what's on the other side…?" She wondered.

Ukyou lay back and watched the Star set over the western hills. In the two days her journey had taken so far she still was not used to the darkness of the countryside at night. If it weren't for the gentle red glow of Mama Prime she probably would have been unable to see her hand in front of her face. 

She watched the darkness cover the port city. From this height she could see all the way to the Mainport. Between the two ports the city looked like a field of lights in the darkness. Even at night the imperial fleets continued to land glowing like giant chandeliers being lowered from the sky. Spotlights shined from the ports as if to assist in their descent. The ports, like their masters, never slept. 

Ukyou climbed down into the Ucchan's small sleep cabin, locked the door. "Start depressurizing the cabin, Sugar, we're getting pretty high up and its better to acclimatize while I'm sleeping. "

"Acknowleged, good night, Ukyou." The Ucchan started playing soothing music. Ukyou quickly fell asleep. If there were any problems during the night the computer would tell her. 

It took another day to get over the crater ridge. Occasionally she would pass small caravans of travelers fleeing whatever troubles they had suffered in the port city. Ukyou tried to ignore their plight. On the Pariah's Trail it was common courtesy not to remember faces.

The top of the ridge was an amazing sight, with rugged mountains on both sides of her as far as the eyes could see. The crater was so large she couldn't even see the curve of the rim. The air was thin but breathable. Unfortunately, at this height, the sky was also quite clear.

The Ucchans's windshield polarized automatically. Ukyou climbed back into the Ucchan's cramped sleeping quarters to get her star gear out. It was the standard cheap stuff: wide brimmed hat, stained robes once were white, a facemask, and dark goggles. Hardly a fashion statement but more then sufficient. 

The higher up she went the more spectacular the view became. The Northport below was still visible but now the Mainport to the south dominated the view, looking like a giant black pancake on the landscape.

"Governor ports, okonomiyaki of the gods," she laughed to herself.

At this height one could almost comprehend the magnitude of the imperial armadas. Even after two weeks the flow of ships showed no sign of slowing down. In fact it was even more impressive now as more of the larger vessels began to arrive. From this distance it looked like meteor showers were striking the ports in slow motion. 

Several kilometers after she crossed the top of the ridge she passed a shield tower. It was five hundred meters around at the base and over a click high. There were a thousand towers around the crater's ridge; one every twenty-five kilometers. Together the towers generated a force field, covering the entire crater basin. Due to weather patterns created by the crater the valley had clear weather over 70% of the year. It was the purpose of the field to filter the Star's harsh white and ultraviolet light into a safer yellow wavelength, in effect turning the Rimcrater basin into a giant greenhouse. This made the Great Crater Basin the most successful agricultural area on Doozy Sack.

For the first time in a week Ukyou began to enjoy her trip. The drive down the interior ridge was as easy as the drive up was torturous. The view of the crater basin was something out of a children's fiction packet, green for as far as the eye could see. There were hardly any buildings other than plantations, a few towns, and a Freeport according to her data pack. A network of roads ran across the land dividing it into even squares, reminding Ukyou of a giant green Go board. 

"I could get to like this," she whispered to herself. She rolled down her window, taking in the cool air. The filtered starlight was warm and pleasant. If only she could get used to the strange blue color of the sky. 

She reached the first plantation after another day's drive, the crater floor in just under two days. Finally, she could leave her worries of possible pursuers behind her. 

The first plantation looked friendly enough. Nobody stopped her when she crossed the property markers. It was definitely worth checking out. True, it was easy enough camping out in the Ucchan as she always did, but she was on private property now and she had no idea just how kindly the locals would deal with squatters. Ukyou did not want to cause more attention then necessary. 

For almost an hour she didn't see any further signs of the plantation other than some automatic sentries and Da Farrik herdsman mounted on gazelle like creatures. She waved at one of the Da Farrik. It put a fist to its chest in acknowledgement. 

A few kilometers later she passed a heard of Jimenryu, huge reptilian beasts from the Jurai homeworld. Ukyou was impressed, she had only seen pictures before. The herd consisted mostly of the horned santsunokao, several different species of kamokuchibashiryu and three gigantic uderyu. She stopped to watch the huge animals graze. She had heard rumors there were a group of Jurai expatriates hiding in the crater. Was this proof of it? It would certainly have cost a fortune to ship jimenryu here unless they had been brought here as embryos. 

Ukyou stopped the Ucchan to watch the uderyu browse in a small grove of trees, They were incredible, the smallest of them was over six meters tall. One of them stood up on its hind legs, balancing on its tail for support to reach some of the higher branches. She could feel the ground shake as the uderyu came crashing back to the ground after finishing its meal. 

Four Da Farrik rode towards one of the uderyu, brandishing zap sticks mounted on lances. One wearing a chain mail veil over its face rode directly under the uderyu, striking the beast in the flank with its zap lance. The creature bellowed angrily but lumbered in the direction the Da Farrik wanted it to go. 

She finally passed a plantation worker walking down the road. He was a young man about Ukyou's age with cropped black hair. For a moment he reminded her of Ranma. Ukyou forced the image out of her head. He was shorter and thinner then Ranma. "And Ranchan has more muscles anyway," she reminded herself. He was probably just another bondservant. 

Ukyou stopped just in front of him. "You there, boy," she called out. 

The man turned angrily at her gritting his teeth in anger. "How many times do I have to tell you bastards? I'm a ……" he paused as his eyes widened in surprise. "Ucchan?" He whispered.

Ukyou studied him in surprise. No one called her that except Ranma and . . . "Ryuu-chan?" Ukyou climbed out of the Ucchan the moment she realized who the "boy" was. "The void take us, Ryuu-chan, what are you doing here? Did something bad happen to you?"

Ryuunosuke laughed. "What? A person can't come to the crater because they want to? It's good to see you, Ucchan." 

The two cousins embraced happily. They had always been close, growing up in the cliff sides, sharing all of their secrets and interests. "Ryuu-chan, please forgive me, I thought..." Ukyou stammered. 

"Yes, I can see what you thought. It's an easy mistake to make. Anywhere else it would be true, but not here. The Lady hires her workers," Ryuunosuke grinned. 

Ukyou was surprised for a second time. "No bondservants at all?" She asked in surprise.

Ryuunosuke shook her head smiling. "The Lady is a strange one and I don't complain for a minute. She's taken in a lot of strays. Not quite as many as the Mayor Eboshi, of course, but I like to think it's because the Lady has higher standards."

"If she has such high standards why would she let Uncle Fujinami stay here?" Ukyou asked, looking around suspiciously. 

Ryuunosuke smiled sheepishly, putting her hand behind her head. "Well, actually she didn't. I mean you'd have to be a saint to even consider having him close by, let alone in the basin-bowel itself."

"You ran away, didn't you?" Ukyou interrupted.

"I haven't seen the old man for six months," Ryuunosuke grinned, "for all I know the Peace Robots finally got him."

"Not that it would help. You need a brain to be born again," Ukyou laughed. She had no more love for her uncle than her cousin did and she never had to live with the man. 

"Yeah, even if he had anything between his ears there's no way a probe could get through that skull of his," Ryuunosuke nodded. 

"But, Ryuu-chan, if you got away from Uncle Fujinami why are you still dressed like that?" Ukyou asked looking at Ryuunosuke's clothes. 

"Old habits die slowly," Ryuunosuke growled. "Anyway it's not as if you should talk," she pointed at Ukyou's own androgynous garb. 

"Its comfortable," was all Ukyou could think of to reply. "So tell me about the Lady, would she be willing to extend hospitality? It's not that I need work or a roof over my head. I do have a business after all. But it will be a while before I can get a sufficient customer base. Besides, I just got here."

"I don't know why she shouldn't," Ryuunosuke shrugged. "She's turned down a few but they were all, well, you know how it goes. Some people have more urgent reasons to come here then others. You haven't done anything wrong, have you, Ucchan?"

"That's a matter of opinion," Ukyou said dryly, "but nothing that can harm anyone but myself."

"It's better if you tell us now," Ryuunosuke said matter of factly. "Trust me, you don't want the Lady to find out on her own."

"It was a standard numbers scam," Ukyou sighed. "Nothing we hadn't done a hundred times before on a smaller scale. Ranchan and I had been planting rumors for the past two months. We targeted Sanzenin territory because Sanzenin's the weakest of the local families in that part of the Maze and at the same time the only thing that keeps Mendou and Kunou from destroying each other. Neither family wants a fight because they're worried McSweeny will sweep in to seize the spoils if a conflict broke into a full-blown gang war. They suffer Sanzinin's existence as a convenient buffer.

"Anyway, Sanzenin's not in a position to do anything unless it's in their own territory. We figured we'd be long gone before it was even an issue. But when the time came for us to pull the sting Ranchan didn't show up. That's when everything fell to the void. I found out later he was abducted and sold by his father. Now I'll never see him again," Ukyou wiped a tear from her eye.

"Wait a minute, is this the same Ranchan you've been mooning about for most of our childhood? The Ranchan you said you would kill if you ever laid your hands on again?" Ryuunosuke demanded. 

Ukyou stared bleakly at the Ucchan's steering wheel and nodded. 

"Don't tell me you fell for him again?"

Another nod.

"Why? I thought you said he was five years older then you."

"He was."

"What?""

"He went into space," Ukyou explained. 

"Oh, jump drives. Sorry, Ucchan I should have realized. So, what happened?"

"Like I said, when Ranchan didn't show up, they realized the set up and now I'm being hunted like a dog. If your Lady doesn't want me around I understand."

Ryuunosuke was silent for a minute. "The Lady is fair," she said finally. "I think she will probably give you a chance."

"That's all I can ask for. Do you need a ride?" Ryuunosuke nodded with a smile. "Then hop in," Ukyou smiled gesturing towards the Ucchan. Both doors opened automatically as Ukyou walked back to the driver's side. 

"I'm glad you showed up when you did," Ryuunosuke said climbing on board, "Dinner is in an hour and the way everyone eats you don't want to be late."

"What else should I know about your Lady?" Ukyou asked as they drove towards the central estate. 

"Well, she's run this plantation for almost forty years, but you'd never know to look at her. You know the old rumor about Jurai expatriates? There's a lot of talk going around that she's one of them. She'll deny it, of course. In fact the one time I've ever seen her upset is when some one made an issue of it. A word of advice, don't call her Sempai even if you think she looks like one." 

The drive through the plantation was pleasant enough. For as far as the eye could see grew vegetables of every form, as well as thick orchards of oil berries, bhat fruit, and carrot trees. They passed more mixed herds of jimenryu and other creatures. Green houses came next. 

You can grow just about anything that can handle a temperate climate in the valley," Ryuunosuke explained, "but the Lady experiments with growing tropical crops like bananas, tarktis and protoculture."

"Protoculture?" Ukyou laughed, "people still grow protoculture?" She couldn't imagine people taking money to accept protoculture as gift. The belief that the pollen from the bioluminescent plant could be used as an energy source was one of the galaxy's greatest boondoggles up there with perpetual motion and cold fusion.

"Just as an ornamental," Ryuunosuke giggled. "Whatever else you might think about the stuff, it is pretty and whatever else it's worth, you have to remember, half of the galaxy's economy is based on ignorance."

Ukyou nodded. Takes all kinds she thought. 

They soon arrived at the plantation house and Ukyou gasped in admiration. Architecture was a hobby of hers and she had processed many a data pack about all the classical styles. She was always disappointed how the potential of design never seemed to be realized on Doozy Sack. Even in the haughty and refined Gentryways everything was merely a cheap imitation of imperial styles. Even if a building passed muster, how could one appreciate it, crammed in like sardines along with countless other houses. 

None of this applied to the Lady's mansion. It stood alone, framed perfectly by the landscape and meticulously trimmed red bushes of a type that Ukyou had never seen before. It was definitely based on a Jurai design. If there was anything to what Ryuunosuke had said earlier this could prove it. But it also had elements of Tlrellokak, Hindustani Revival, and Dublin Expressionism.

"Turn in here," Ryuunosuke said pointing to the driveway. 

She parked in the back of the mansion where servants were setting up rows of tables for dinner. 

"Here we are and just in time," Ryuunosuke laughed, jumping out of the Ucchan. 

Ukyou shut down all systems and followed her cousin out. 

"The Lady likes to make all meals a communal event," Ryuunosuke said as they watched servants carry out large bowls of something steaming hot and trays of fruit and bread. "She thinks those who live well together work well together." 

Transports were carrying workers who were too far from the mansion to walk. A small crowd had gathered around looking at the Ucchan. It wasn't everyday one saw a large catering van designed to serve in a warzone. 

"Wow, that is such a cool rig," a girl Ukyou's age, dressed in a mechanic's jumpsuit, said, looking at the Ucchan closely. 

"Thanks," Ukyou blushed. She was always glad to show the Ucchan off and couldn't get enough compliments. 

"It looks like one of those old Mishima models. I didn't think I'd ever see one of those in working order."

"You probably never will. All I used was the frame and chassis. That's all I was able to salvage from the junk yard," Ukyou said proudly. To the best of her knowledge Mishima Heavy Industries had gone under two hundred years ago. 

"You put it together all by yourself?" The girl ran her hand over a freshly welded seam. She gasped in amazement when Ukyou nodded. "That is so awesome! I do engineering myself but all I ever get to work on is farming equipment. I rebuilt one of the generators with 36% more capacity; do you want to see? It's based on an Oni design so it . . . "

"That's enough Fio," another girl interrupted, "I think Ryuu's friend wants a chance to eat." She was older than Fio and about thirty centimeters taller with her hair cut short. She had red, fang-shaped tattoos under each eye. Other then those differences the two girls were completely identical. 

"You'll have to excuse my little sister," the other girl grinned. "If machines were properly equipped she'd take them to bed with her."

"Sa-an!" Fio shouted, blushing. 

The older girl, San, burst out laughing. "You're in luck," she turned to Ukyou. "Our little sister, Sheeta, is cooking today. She likes to experiment. You may like it."

Ukyou nodded and followed Ryuunosuke and the two sisters to the chow line. She was a little nervous. So far everyone had been very nice but she didn't feel right being dependent on charity. Still, the openness of country life was a refreshing contrast from the paranoia of the Maze. 

The girl scooping out stew to everyone was about two years younger than Fio and wore her long hair in pigtails with a red headband. Other than that she was identical to Fio and San. 

"It's Santsunokao stew," she said, smiling when she saw Ukyou staring. "with tubers and my own mix of spices."

"Thank you, I never had it before." Ukyou stammered gratefully.

"Well, I hope you like it," Sheeta smiled.

"Come on, Ucchan, you're holding everyone up," Ryuunosuke pushed her forward. "Don't worry, Sheeta's never killed anyone with her cooking. Yet." Together they walked to the tables, Ryuunosuke chatting with fellow farm hands and introducing Ukyou all around. 

Four Da Ferriks had just rode into the lunch area, all wearing the same standard work gear of cotton jumpsuits and wool cloaks with plastic armor. Herding jimenryu was not without risk. The rider with the chain mail veil was the same she had seen moving the uderyu.

They dismounted as they reached Ukyou and Ryuunosuke's table. Ukyou was surprised as she watched them saunter over. The tallest in the group, its face covered with chain mail, stood a head shorter than Ukyou. It looked up at her with jet black eyes. 

"Hi, Lamb-chan!" Ryuunosuke waved. 

The Da Ferrik turned to Ryuunosuke and hugged her tightly. "Moshi, moshi Ryuu-san! The wind blows rumors fast, fast. We hear you ride with truck driver who come here to ranch?"

"Yes, this is my cousin, Ukyou Kuonji," Ryuunosuke replied.

Before Ukyou could stop it, the Da Ferrik had embraced her in a tight hug. "Glad, glad to have met you, Ukyou Kuonji-san, happy mucherly. Na Fafa Allekh ka Rassalmah is me. That Lambs to the Slaughter in local spak" One of the other Da Farriks grunted in disgust.

"Uh, I see," Ukyou said slowly. 

"Why you humans give funny look when I tell name for first time? It food honorable clan name what show great great prowess as herdswoman." Lambs to the Slaughter asked.

"It's nothing, Lamb-chan, it just looses something in the translation," Ryuunosuke explained in a tone that made Ukyou wonder if this was part of a long-standing joke..

Lambs to the Slaughter shrugged, seemingly unoffended. "These sisters in labor of mine. The other Da Ferrik slapped their chests with their fists in greeting except the one who objected to Lamb to the Slaughter's translation crossing her arms and turning her back to the others. "Tashn Fafa Ta Ganik is my old name giver. She disapproves of me. Funny mucherly," Lambs to the Slaughter added. 

"I'm glad to know you all," Ukyou nodded, flattered by the greeting. 

"You must tell me Ukyou Kuonji-san, is that your weapon there?" Lambs to the Slaughter asked, pointing to Ukyou's lifter leaning against the table. 

"After a fasion," Ukyou admitted nervously. She had carried the lifter with her out of habit and was probably abusing her host's hospitality by bringing it to lunch. 

"Wonderful, mucherly! You must . . .must . . . how does a human say dance without killing so may be ready for real dance?"

"Spar?"

"Yes! Spar! You and me must spar! These sisters of mine fall on tails too, too, quickly and Ryuu-kan only dance with bare fists. I be needing weapon spar mucherly." Lambs to the Slaughter spun her zaplance around in a complex kata almost too fast to watch. "It be worth much, much, for both of us if you be up to it." 

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Thanks, thanks mucherly, Ukyou Kuonji san!" Lambs to the Slaughter hugged Ukyou a second time.

"Oh, there's the Lady now," Ryyunosuke pointed as they sat down at their table. 

Ukyou turned to look. The Lady was a beautiful woman with brown hair apparently in her forties. She was dressed in a form fitting black dress. As she walked towards the serving table she was talking with a younger woman in black and red robes with long black hair, one of whose arms was made of metal. Two girls followed behind them, one in her early twenties the other in her late teens. Other then age and hairstyles they were identical to the other girls she had met today. 

"That's the Mayor Eboshi the Lady is talking to," Ryuunosuke said. "She comes here frequently, almost as much as Kushana, the owner of the basin's Freeport. They do a lot of business together."

"What's happened to her arm?" Ukyou asked. 

"She lost it in a hunting accident, something to do with a giant carnivore," Ryuunosuke explained.

"It glorious dance," Lambs to the Slaughter added, "She best it right and proper but before she get to kill it, it get in one last bite."

"Anyway, she wears her injury like a badge, refusing to let her arm be regrown or even wear a better model that no one would notice. Don't ask me to explain higher ups," Ryuunosuke shrugged.

"Ryuu-chan what's with all those girls?" Ukyou asked.

"What girls? Ryuunosuke asked.

"Those two behind the Lady, and those other three."

"Oh, those are the Lady's daughters. Clarise," Ryuunosuke pointed at the taller of the two girls, "is the oldest. You've met San already, then there's Nausicaa, she's the one standing next to Clarise, then comes Fio and Sheeta, I'm sure you'll meet Kiki and Katsuke soon enough."

"Are they vanity clones? Why would someone use the same matrix for that many?"

The Lady says they're her daughters," Ryuunosuke interrupted, " and I'm well fed and warm at night. They're her daughters." 

Ukyou shrugged, not wanting to force the issue. She sat back to enjoy her stew. The Santsunokao reminded her of gaff, only much tastier and nowhere near as tough.

She watched the Lady talk with several of the farm hands, patiently listening to them one at a time. More than one of the hands pointed at Ukyou. The Lady turned to look at her. She pensively studied Ukyou for a moment before walking over to the table. 

"Hello there, I am told you are Ryuunosuke's cousin. Welcome to the basin." The Lady's voice was pleasant and refined as if she chose each word for its quality and nuance. It also had a certain maternal quality to it that made Ukyou want to trust her completely. 

"My name is, Ukyou Kounji. I'm delighted to know you, Lady," Ukyou nodded her head in respect. 

"Now, now, we'll have none of that," the Lady laughed. "The way my employees go on behind my back, you would think I was royalty. You may call me Gina."

"Sorry, I am glad to know you, La . . . .Gina," Ukyou stammered. 

"The pleasure is mine, Ukyou." Gina smiled. "What brings you to our fair abode?"

Ukyou explained her ordeal: how she had lost her best friend and run afoul of a mob, how she needed to get away from the ports for her own safety and to forget. She didn't bother to mention just why the mob was after her. 

Gina listened intently, nodding in silence. For a moment Ukyou thought she wasn't going to buy it. "That is very unfortunate, Ukyou," she said finally. "I can see you have had a very hard couple of weeks. Still, it is important always to move forwards and never dwell on the past. The basin is a good place for that. I wish you well."

"Thank you, Lady I hope I can earn your.." Ukyou stopped in mid sentence as the sound of a low hum filled the air. She swallowed slowly, knowing full well what it was. To her surprise hardly anyone even glanced as the Peace Robot floated across the courtyard. It paused, slowly spinning, taking in everything. It darted towards her table. Did the Governors know? Was all o f her running been for nothing? 

The Peace Robot stopped in front of them. Gina smiled. "I welcome you, Gentle Enforcer. I hope your pursuit of order continues as it always has." The Peace Robot did not respond, merely hovering in front of them for the longest moment Ukyou could ever remember. Then it darted off away from the plantation. Both Gina and Ryuunosuke laughed as Ukyou let out a long gasp. "You have lived around the Ports far to long," Gina observed. "I believe that is the only enforcer in this part of the basin. It usually only has to deal with the occasional gun-runner and those desperate to run as far as the basin. It comes by about every other week and after a while you come to expect it."

"We call it, Chrome-chan," Ryuunosuke added. 

"Chrome-chan?" Ukyou repeated incredulously, not able to comprehend anyone having that level of familiarity with a Peace Robot. 

"People tend to behave themselves more out here," Gina explained. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The first week of living in the basin went well enough. Ukyou started doing business in Iron Town, parking the Ucchan just on the border of town limits and the Lady's plantation. Ryuunosuke, Lambs to the Slaughter, and their friends visited whenever they had the chance. Ryuunosuke seemed to know everyone, be they farmer, teamster or merchant, and she mad sure that every single one of them tried their first Okonomiyaki or they would have to answer to her. Before she knew it Ukyou even had regulars. Her business picked up quickly. 

She had spared with Lambs to the Slaughter several times she had one twice and so had Lambs to the Slaughter. The fifth had been a draw. While she had managed to hit her in the chest plate, Lambs to the Slaughter scored a cripple at the same time. Lambs to the Slaughter had been delighted. We make good dance sisters, mucherly," she laughed. 

Iron Town's proximity to the basin's one port made it the most prosperous community in the basin, and the busiest. Everyone in the basin seemed to come to Iron Town at one point or the other. There was a wide mix of species who came and went in Iron Town, and there were more humans here than she was used to though there were still plenty of Lollygaggers, Tengu, Da Ferrik and Tegumi, a meter tall creature which always reminded Ukyou of a raccoon standing on it's hind legs. 

It was late in the afternoon and sales had died down. Ukyou was talking to a young Lollygagger as it showed her a copy of a popular ficpac that translated roughly to Russshahshhs Divided. "Now let me make sure I understand this right. This one," she pointed at one of the Lollygaggers on the pack's view screen, "is engaged to be spawning partners with this one here." 

The Lollygagger belched an affirmative. 

"But he is cursed to change genders when he is hit with cold or hot water." 

The Lollygagger made rapid sloshing noises as it nodded its head. 

Ukyou stared at the pictures puzzled. "How can you tell?" She asked finally

The Lollygagger looked almost hurt as it retracted all four of its eyestalks. 

"You Kuonji?" A loud voice asked before she had a chance to apologize to the Lollygagger. She looked up to see two humans, a man and a woman, stride up towards the Ucchan. The man one was one of the biggest humans she had ever seen. He looked nearly as tall as a Minotaur cow and strong enough to wrestle one of the Santsunokao being herded to the slaughterhouses in the distance. His confident gait along with his stern expression suggested that he was fully aware of this fact, but his clean-shaven face seemed to be all frown. What she could see of it anyway. He wore dark star goggles over his eyes and a red bandana holding back a mane of black hair. All this could not hide two vicious looking scars intersecting across the bridge of his nose.

His companion, while still tall, barely reached his shoulders. Standing beside the man, she looked thin but regal. She dressed well, like the personal assistant of some higher up or mayor.

The man produced a scanner from his brown leather jacket and pointed it at Ukyou. "Yeah, you're Kuonji. Even if you didn't line up with the records there's no mistaking that crate," he nodded at the Ucchan dismissively.

"Who wants to know?" Ukyou reached for her lifter hidden below the Ucchan's grill, "and watch what you call a crate." 

She didn't see his hand reach for his hip until he had drawn a large knife as long as her forearm and faster then she could blink, the blade stopped just at her chin. "Keep your hands where I can see them and we'll get along just fine." 

"What do you want? Ukyou stammered, knowing full well what he wanted. The gangs had sent hunters after her. For all she knew this could be one of the expensive ones sent by the mayors themselves. 

The man barred his teeth, grinning. Ukyou decided she liked his scowl far better. "News travels fast in the Basin. When Rally here heard you were setting up shop in Iron Town she thought we should have a few words with you. You do remember Rally Vincent, don't you?" He nodded at his partner. 

"I remember a blonde white woman with blue eyes named Rally Vincent." Ukyou studied the woman's light brown skin and short black hair. 

"Let's say we live in interesting times and leave it at that," the so-called Rally replied. 

"Tell me another," slowly Ukyou's hand drifted toward a small pile of cooking utensils. She had heard this tale being used far to many times. 

'Rally' shook her head as if not expecting to be believed. "Are you still trying to unload that barrel of bad sauce, Ukyou?" She asked. 

Ukyou let out a sigh of relief. "If the Sack gets any smaller it would disappear, it really is you."

"It's been a long time, Ukyou," Rally smiled.

"What brings you to the basin, Rally-chan?" 

"Business takes me lots of places," Rally said finally, "I'm sure you have at least met my partner, Bean Bandit, the notorious road buster?" 

The man grinned again. 

Ukyou's eyes widened. What was the greatest freelance driver in all of the port city doing out here in the basin? "Who hasn't?" She said nonchalantly somehow managing to maintain her composures, "can he get the pig sticker out of my face?" 

Bean Bandit took off his sunglasses and glared at Ukyou. The knife brushed against her chin. 

Bean Bandit took off his sunglasses and glared at Ukyou. The knife brushed against her chin. For a moment Ukyou began to feel as if her bravado had been dangerously misplaced. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to back away fast enough. . . let alone reach for her throwing knives in time.

Bean burst out laughing and put the knife back in his sheath. "She's got guts, Rally. If she can drive that thing as well as you say she can she's just what we're looking for."

"What are you talking about?" Ukyou asked. 

Rally said nothing for a second. She turned to the seemingly fearless Bean who had put his star glasses back on and was looking around nervously. "Are you still doing the run, Ukyou?" she asked finally.

"Uh, maybe." It was now Ukyou's turn to be coy. "If I am it's probably been a long time, depending on if I've ever done it before, mind you." 

"We have a job," Rally explained. "Could be a milk run, could be very dangerous. It's nothing Bean here couldn't handle – except the item is far too large for our vehicle to handle. We were about to give up hope until we heard about a 'lunch tank' setting up business in Iron Town. I hoped it was you."

"I'm flattered. But what does this have to do with me?" Ukyou asked.

"It's so warm out here. Say we have dinner at this location," Rally smiled, handing Ukyou a card. 

"No problem at all." Ukyou crumpled the card up and let it burn up on the grill after she read the address. 

* * * * * *

The Tower, in Ukyou's opinion, was one of the worst hotels she'd ever been in. Even by Doozy Sack standards. The food was so bad that Ukyou doubted the waiter getting her order right would have helped at all.

The waiter spoke in a language her translator didn't recognize. She watched as the utterly obnoxious hotel manager bullied him. 

"Ucchan? What did that woman mean about the sauce?" Ryuunosuke asked. She had come with Ukyou to provide moral support and had just finished downloading and reviewing the event which had brought them here.

"Oh, that's right, you weren't around for that incident. This was back when we were still living in the Cliffsides. I was with Ranchan at the time, and was trying my Dad's recipe for ten-year sauce. The idea is that you bury your concoction and let the ingredients ferment for ten years. I dug it up two years ago."

"How'd it go?" 

"Void, it was terrible! It was the greatest failure in my life as an Okonomiyaki chef." 

"That sounds awful," Ryuunosuke whispered. 

"Not really. The Lollygaggers love it. My business has doubled since then. I'm lucky I made it in bulk or I would have run out by now. You wouldn't believe how much time I've spent trying to figure out what I did wrong! I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for this." She handed a well worn data pack over to Ryuunosuke.

"Cooking With Akane? I think I've heard of this."

"Who hasn't? Anyway there are a few good sauces in there that have done the trick but still, it's not the same."

"I don't know, Ucchan. Ever think that she's just a really bad cook?" Ryuunosuke winced as she looked at some of the recipes.

"Bad cook? Are you kidding? You're suggesting she gets these results by sheer luck? No way, Tendou's a genius!"

Ryuunosuke shrugged, feeling this was an argument she couldn't win. She looked up a minute later, seeing something. "Uh oh," she whispered.

"What?" Ukyou turned to see where Ryuunosuke was looking. Three men had just walked into the restaurant. One of them stood at the doorway with an armload of papers while the others started to walk table to table passing out pamphlets.

"Children of the Guhrukai," Ryuunosuke explained eying them nervously. 

"Graks?" Ukyou laughed. "You have those losers here?"

"We have lots of them up here," Ryuunosuke answered, "No one's sure how many but they're not losers. At least up here they have more opportunities." 

"You're kidding" 

"Oh no. Sure they behave themselves when they're in town. I mean who'd want to mess with Eboshi or Kushana or even the Lady for that matter - but the basin is really, really big and there's hardly any Peace Robots besides Chrome-chan, who knows how many they can hide out here.

"Thank you, power to the species." Ryuunusuke said as she grabbed the pamphlet handed to her by the larger of the two Graks.

Her response was a little too quick for the Grak. "The Governors will fall, the Ports will crumble, humanity will rise up," he explained. 

"Of course, power to the species," Ryuunosuke repeated, cracking her knuckles. 

"You may mock us but-"

"Look she said she agrees with you. Butt out," Ukyou moved her spatula from behind her chair onto the table, turning it on with a thought. The silverware lying on the table began to rattle as they got caught up in the spatula's gravity field. 

"We keep you waiting, Kuonji?" Bean and Rally walked up to their table before the Grak could respond. The Grak glared up at Bean, snarled, and walked away to join his companions at the doorway.

"Not at all, Bean-chan," Ukyou answered relieved the pair had come when they did, not caring in the least if the diminutive would piss Bean off. 

"That's good. Our guests should be here any minute. Who's this bit?" He asked pointing at Ryuunosuke.

"My cousin, Ryuu-chan. She's good people," Ukyou growled. 

"Didn't say she wasn't but let me make it very clear, our guests are more then a little paranoid," Bean explained.

"Who are your guests?" Ukyou asked. 

"Local folk. No one you've ever heard of," was the reply, 

"Here they come now," Rally whispered. Ukyou looked at the doorway to see two men arguing with the Sons of the Guhrukai. 

"Wait a moment," Bean growled. He strode over to the doorway walking in between the Sons of the Guhrukai and the two men. Two of the graks backed down very quickly after a mere stare from Bean. The largest did not get the message and began to threaten the taller man.

Bean laughed; turning around as if to walk away, only to spin back punching the Grak in the solar plexus. The Grak fell to his knees gasping for air. Bean grabbed the Grak by the shoulder, helped him up and led him to the door. Bean missed the door and the Grak fell to the ground, his forehead bleeding.

Bean walked back to the table grinning, the two men in tow. 

"Your good manners will be the death of you one of these days." Rally smiled.

"Ah, shadup, Rally. You know our guest better then I do. You make the introductions," Bean growled. 

Rally stared at her partner for a second as if trying to suppress the urge to make a sarcastic remark, then smiled and turned to Ukyou. "Ukyou, this is our client, Earnest Rangepacer."

Earnest Rangepacer was a big man in his fifties. He was dressed all in white with the exception of brown leather boots. He tipped his wide brimmed hat towards Ukyou. "Pleasure to know you, little lady. As Ms. Vincent said, I'm Earnest Rangepacer and this here's my son, Earnest Jr."

The son looked like a shorter version of his father. He stared at Ukyou and Ryuunosuke. He glanced around the room and finally turned to his father. "I don't know, Daddy, it's bad enough we have to get these city folk to handle our business, and now they bring in whoever they feel like and then expect us to trust them on their say so." 

Ukyou reached for her spatula but Rally stopped her. 

"Look, twerp, Ukyou's done more runs then you can count. Now that may not be an impressive number, but a run in the Maze makes anything you can imagine in here look like a cakewalk. Ukyou's got the skills and she has the wheels, and if you even think of questioning my integrity again, I'll let her have at you."

The younger Earnest tried starring back at Rally but averted his gaze. 

"You'll have to forgive my boy. He really is a good boy but he does get excitable at times," the older Earnest grinned. "Now as you were sayin', little lady you gone and done some smuggling runs in the Maze. What I want to know is, is it as bad as all them city folk like to say it is?"

"Worse," Ukyou said trying hard not to laugh. "The Peace Robots keep the worst of the power blocks honest – but what's left make up for lost time . . . . and keep in mind you're still trying to avoid the Peace Robots." 

"How do you think the stuff you had to deal with back home compares to stuff out here?"

"Oh please, what do I have to worry about out here? Graks? Rival Smugglers? Poachers? Give me a break, there's a good reason there's hardly any Peace Robots out here. There's nothing out here that I can't handle at the Ucchan's wheel."

Earnest chuckled and chewed on his cigar. "Well, if that's what you think, miss, then we may have some work for you."

"Let's hope so. Now we can talk theory or we can cut to the chase. What do you want me for?"

"It's a big run," Rally interrupted. "Big and Little Earnest here are arranging everything. You'll be moving the item. Bean and I will be running interference."

"Who's the client?" Ukyou asked.

"Anyone tell you you ask too many questions?" the younger Earnest demanded. 

"Anyone tell you you were suicidal?" Ukyou glared at him, reaching for her lifter.

"Now, now, it's a perfectly reasonable question. The problem is, the client wants to be left anonymous, and if we want to keep their business we'll have to respect that," Earnest said and grinned. 

"Just tell her what she needs to know, Earnest," Rally interrupted. 

"Yes, yes, of course," Earnest continued, "as I said, little lady, we have a number of items that have to be moved to Ridgetown, a thousand klicks north of here, no questions asked."

"That goes without saying, doesn't it?" Ukyou drawled.

"Well, yes, anyway, we got a lot of stuff that has to get there in three weeks. So we got a lot of parties to move it. Thirty grand in advance, fifty on delivery and another fifty for the one who gets there first. Do we have a deal, little lady?"

"We have a position to begin negotiations." Ukyou smiled. 

* * * * * * * *

"You're actually going through with this?" Ryuunosuke demanded as they walked out of the Tower. "Are you out of your void forsaken mind?"

"I'm wondering that myself," Ukyou muttered. 

"Then forget about it. You just got out of the Maze by the skin of your teeth, and you got your business going again. Why in the world do you want to get yourself into more danger?"

"I don't know, maybe it will help me forget. And with that kind of money I could probably get off the Sack for good."

"Head injuries will help you forget too! I know things aren't as bad here as they are down in the ports, but just because you have five enemies instead of fifty still means you have five enemies!"

"Oh come on, Ryuu-chan, you said yourself that there was nothing out there but rustlers and Graks! 

"Ucchan, I know they're pretty beaten down in the Maze, but out here they have had the opportunity to go about unnoticed for years. A lot of them are effgees who haven't ever seen the Peace Robot method of keeping the peace. Trust me, girl, there's nothing more dangerous than some idiot who thinks he has a chance!"

Ukyou looked over at the Graks standing on the street corner. There were ten of them now, still passing out flyers. Five of them had instruments and were playing a patriotic cacophony. Behind them they had put up a red banner with the silhouettes of two men strapped back to back, writhing in agony and seemingly bleeding. It was the standard picture of the legendary martyrs Gaisuke and Teberetsu, the brothers Guhrukai.

The Grak who Bean had "led" out the door had had his head ineptly bandaged by his friends and was sitting behind his friends. He glared at Ukyou and Ryuunosuke.

Ukyou returned his glare and studied the banner. She had seen the symbol before but she had never seen it displayed so blatently. It amused her how the banner barely covered some graffiti. It was a standard slogan which said the following:

THE GOVERNORS ARE NOT EVIL. THE GOVERNORS ARE NOT GOOD. THE GOVERNORS ARE IN CHARGE. 

Ukyou smiled appreciating the contrast between the two opposing viewpoints. "I've got to do it Ryu-chan," she said slowly. "I've got to do something. If I stay here and pretend that everything's all right I'll go mad."

* * * * * * * * *

"Can you believe that bastard?" Lina demanded, her mouth full of food. 

Gourry looked up from his plate. "What was that Lina?" he asked.

"The Fisherman! 'I'll call you when I find something', can you believe that?"

"I don't know, Lina. Maybe the Fisherman's telling the truth."

"Maybe we can pluck megacreds from the air and we won't have to worry about money ever again, " Lina muttered.

"You really think so, Lina?"

Lina covered her face with her hand and shook her head in exasperation. "The only reason the Fisherman's not going to hire people like us is because he thinks there's a good chance we might survive a mission. If we live he'd have to pay us."

"Gee, Lina, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Hello? Gourry? This is the Fisherman, he's not a nice person. How many times do I have to spell it out to you?" Lina leaned over shouting in her partner's face.

"He's always nice to me," Gourrey muttered. 

"That's because he still thinks you're useful. For what I don't know; use your head as a battering ram perhaps. Anyway we have bigger things to worry about right now. Like how we're going to pay for our next meal."

"Perhaps I can help you."

Lina and Gourry looked up to see a woman dressed all in black, wearing a white fullface starmask with ruby lips, no eyebrows, and a sapphire tear continually streaming down her left cheek. Two men flanked her, one a handsome well dressed and clean-shaven man, the other had a scruffy black beard with the rest of his face covered by the shadow cast by his gray wide brimmed hat. 

"Polly, I will be paying their check and put whatever else they have on my tab." The woman sat down beside Lina. The Tengu bobbed his head in understanding, running over to the counter to take care of her request.

"Gosh, thank you so much, Lady, I really appreciate it. I'm Lina Inverse, by the way."

"Yes, and your partner in Gourry Gabriev. I've heard so much about the both of you, I'm flattered to be able to be sitting to close to you." 

"You flatter me, Lady, but..."

"No really! I've been hearing about your exploits for years. I mean the death defying nature of all of them. I can see where the rumors about you really being a R.Y.O.U.G.A unit came about."

Lina spat out her food as she starting coughing violently. " R.Y.O.U.G.A unit? What in the void are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I'm sure, but you could be something similar considering some of the attacks I've heard you're able to do; apparently without the help of weapons. You probably know about them better then I do, I'm just quoting rumors. You know, digger bolts, flame arrows, fireballs and what was that last one? Dulagu something or other."

"That's not right! It's the Dragon Sla..mphf!" 

Lina slapped her hand over Gourry's mouth.

"I'm sure I wouldn't know, Lady," she grinned sheepishly.

"Whatever," the woman continued. "I mean, if you were able to do even one of the things they say you can do - can you imagine all of the upgrades necessary? I mean if that were true I would have to ask you just how much of you is still organic."

Gourry was about to reach for his weapon when he suddenly felt the hairs on his neck rise up. He looked down slowly at a crackling zapstick centimeters away from his throat. He had not seen the clean shaven man draw his weapon. His partner, stepped back and drew a blaster, aiming it exactly between Gourrey and Lina. Gourrey slowly put his hands back on the table. 

"You'll forgive Goemon, he does get excitable at times." The woman's smile was turned into a cartoon grin by her mask. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a rumor. The problem is the way the Governors deal with trouble is by eliminating it altogether. Rumor or truth they don't care. Whether you're a R.Y.O.U.G.A unit or not is irrelevant. What you won't be is a threat to them."

Lina swallowed and gulped down the rest of her drink. "Lady, Gourry and I are very grateful for your help. But I've never even heard of a . . . . . Dulagu thingy."

"You're right, I'm sorry," the woman smiled, getting up to leave. "Still, one has to wonder. If there was such thing as a dulagu thingy, how many calories per second would someone burn generating one?"

Lina looked down at the pile of empty plates covering her table. "I don't know what you want, Lady, but. . . . " 

The masks ruby lips stretched from cheek to cheek in a wide smile. "Funny you should ask."


	6. Glossery

ShantyWorld Glossary

Born again

To have your personality and memories altered.

Children of the Guhrukai

Revolutionary organization mostly anarchists but in the basin they are down right fascistic.

Cliff sides

Run down section near the southern ports and the canyon

Cooking With Akane

The most popular cookbook in the universe

Credit

Standard unit of currency

Dirtside

Freetrader term for landing on a planet.

Dirtsider

Derogatory freetrader term for anyone living on planet.

Effgee

Derogatory term for the First generation.

First Generation

Human minority who are descended from those who were the first to leave Earth but, due to the limitations of technology at the time, the last to arrive in civilized space.

Freeport

Spaceports non-directly controlled by the Governors. 

Freetrader

Merchants who are not affiliated with either the governor or cartel fleets.

Gentryways

Upper class district near the Lazy Fair

Gigacred

More money then you can possibly imagine

Grak

Derogatory term for a member of the Sons of the Guhrukai

Guhrukai

Legendary pair of reformers. Gaisuke and Tiberesu

Hayaidorobo

(Swift plunderer) small predatory jimenryu (smaller then a Hidiotsume) sometimes used as pets. (Velociraptor)

Heaven's Way

Successful Freeport near the Lazy Fair

Hidoitsume

(Terrible claw) small predatory jimenryu frequently used as attack dogs. 

Human

The second most common lesser species on Doozy Sack

Imperial

Species with enough financial and or military power to gain an imperial franchise from the governors.

Jimenryu

(Earth Dragon) Giant reptiles native to the Jurai Hone world (Dinosaurs)

Ju Fan

Jurai rank roughly the equivilent of a navy commodore literally means ten ships. 

Jurai

One of the imperial species

Kamokuchibashiryu

(Duck Bill) Many species of herbivorous jimenryu

Lazy Fair

Merchant district just south of the Northport

Lesser Species

A sentient species which does not poses an imperial franchise

Lollygagger

Most common of the lesser species. 

Mayors

Local gang lords

Megacred

1000 credits

Minotaur

The highest ranking of the lesser species. Mostly work as mercenaries. Very close to becoming an Imperial species.

Oni

One of the imperial species

Rimsides

Run down section of town near the NorthPort and Lazy Fair

Santsunokao

(three horn face) Large horned herbivorous Jimenryu raised for its meat (Triceratops)

Scrubbed

To be born again on a budget

Sempai

Proper form of address to an imperial from a non-imperial.

Slowgoer

Another derogatory term for the first generation

Subcred

A tiny fraction of a credit a penny. 

Tengu

Human nickname for the TrrYreeayllK(phrik)Kak!

Tent Plain

The giant city between the Northport and the Rimsides

TrrYreeayllK(phrik)Kak!

A common reptilian/Avian lesser species

Udyryu

(Thunder Dragon) Largest known jimenryu raised for meat but due to its expense is more of a status symbol

Void

That really big space between stars and galaxies. The profanity of choice of Doozy Sack's agnostic majority.


End file.
